The sounds of Rifts and Roses
by Insanity's Writer
Summary: RWBY AU. Ruby has just started her first year at Beacon, the first day doesn't go as well as she had hoped, but she thinks she can prove herself in the Emerald forest. After meeting Rift (Original character) her time at Beacon will change drastically. She will go on many adventures, meet many people and face her greatest enemy, The Night Crawlers.
1. Chapter 1: The cliffs

**Hello everyone! So if you haven't noticed the chapter title, I have finally rewritten the first chapter, YAY! I was thinking to myself, "I wonder how many people don't read through my whole story because of this horrible chapter" So I'm finally doing it XD So let's get into it. (I have kept all the bold writing the same, did not change it, I repeat did not change it)**

**Starting redone version from here on**

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! So I have a feeling it's not going to be very good, but what do I know. I have been wanting to write this for a long time (Sorry if all the characters are OOC but I need to get used to this). Also, I will only be continuing the stories of most people enjoy them.**

**Anyways, I don't know if it should be an AU because I'm adding two characters that change the whole entire story… So ya. And this story will be following Ruby and my new Characters.**

**The story of RWBY stays the same until the cliff scene in episode 5, when they meet the new characters! By the way, one of the new characters is completely over powered and awesome, so if you don't like that then I'm really sorry… Well I have talked for long enough.**

**Oh ya please leave reviews good, bad, I don't care :D**

**Disclaimer: MY characters are mine RWBY is not... done.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The cliffs

Ruby was happily bouncing beside her sister on their way down to the cliffs edge. "I'm so excited! We're doing are first mission!" She kept repeating. Yang was also smiling, but she wasn't smiling on the inside. She was actually very worried for Ruby's safety. Yang wanted to tell Ruby to be careful, to not do anything rash, but she could never bring herself to say it. If Ruby found out Yang worried about her she would do something stupid to try and prove herself. What Yang didn't realise was Ruby was very nervous, this was her first ever mission, she was afraid she was going to mess up, but like Yang she hid it with her happy bounces.

As they got closer to the cliff the nervousness in Ruby was building to the point where she could hardly contain it. So as an attempt to distract herself, Ruby started to play with her hair and look around. These where very obvious signs that she was nervous and Yang picked up on them in a flash. She felt bad for Ruby, knowing fully that this was her first mission, so she tried to calm her down, "Hey Ruby, after we get back, want to go get ice-cream? I hear there's a great spot nearby" She said. Ruby, who was twirling her hair, looked over at Yang with an exited look, "Really?" She asked. When Yang nodded, Ruby smiled and started to bounce again, ice-cream always cheered her up, but Yang wasn't done, "Plus, that place I just mentioned, I hear they put cookies on top of the ice-cream". Ruby's eyes widened, "We have to go there!" she exclaimed, her bouncing returning to its original height. Watching Ruby bouncing happily pushed the worry out of Yang. _Ruby will be fine, I don't even know why I was worrying, she's a great fighter. _Now that Yang had reassured herself, she was back to walking happily alongside her sister.

When they finally reached the cliffs edge, the first thing that caught Ruby's eye was a small cabin, practically hanging off the drop. She looked at it and a few questions popped into her head, but her attention was quickly diverted to her sister. "Ozpin is about to explain what we're doing, so instead of looking at that dusty old cabin, pay attention". Ruby smirked. _So Yang noticed me looking at that, I wonder if she is asking the same questions as me. _Her thoughts quickly drifting back to the cabin. Ruby didn't know why she found it so intriguing, but she really wanted to go inside, although she didn't have much time to think about what was through that door because Ozpin started to talk.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said with an extremely serious look on his face. Professor Goodwitch stepped forward, "I'm sure many of you have heard the rumor of the assignment of teams. Well, allow use to put an end to your confusion". With a face just as stern as Ozpins she continued "Each of you will be given teammates" she paused for a moment and the next word out of her mouth made Rube sigh "today". Ozpin stood forward again "these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be pared with someone whom you work well with". This made Ruby really nervous, What if she can't find anyone who she works well with, what if she gets pared with the ice queen, this thought made her panic even more but her worries were quickly interrupted by Ozpin "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" Those words finally broke Ruby concentration and she yelled out "WHAT!" (Ok so this is where things start to change)

Right at that moment, the door to the cabin opened. As the creaking sound traveled to the group of students, everyone looked over, and Ruby swore she heard someone gasp, she thought the whole thing was way to overdramatic. As everyone continued to look, some guy walked out eating an apple, nothing special. But when he noticed everyone looking at him he froze mid bite, a confused look coming onto his face, "What?" he asked. Then he looked over at Ozpin, "Oh, by the way, it seems a little unfair that it's the first person you make eye contact with, I think it should be the first person you shake hands with or something" he said, taking another bite of his apple. After hearing this Ruby instantly liked the new guy. _For someone so young, twenty by the looks of him, he has some guts to talk to Ozpin like that. _Ruby thought to herself, looking over at Ozpin, whose face looked a little disappointed. Goodwitch on the other hand had a look of sheer annoyance. Suddenly Ozpin sighed, "Everybody, may I introduce you to a student who graduated two years early this year, Rift Esor. He decided to stay and help around" When Rift took a bow, Ozpin brought his hand to his face. _I wonder how he graduated two years early. _Ruby asked herself, looking at Rift.

When Ruby looked back at Ozpin, she noticed a small grin spread across his face. _What is he planning. _But before Ruby could continue her thought, Ozpin spoke up. "Everybody, if I may make an announcement, Rift here" He said pointing at Rift, "Will be your supervisor for this mission" Everyone who had gone to greet Rift looked at him, he had a look of disapproval on his face, "Wow wow wow, now hold on a second, I don't want to go out there to watch a bunch of kids" He said. Ozpin smiled. "I have a lot of things to do" Rift added. Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what may those things be?" He asked. Rift took a thoughtful position, but nothing seemed to pop into his head, "You know, stuff" He said, sounding a little defeated. "It's settled then, Rift will be the supervisor" Ozpin announced.

After a few minutes of Rift arguing with Ozpin, he just sort of gave up and walked into the crowed of students that had gathered to talk. Ozpin, who had a very large smile on his face, made an announcement, "Good, now that that's settled, would all of you come stand on these stone platforms" He said, gesturing to smallish square objects on the ground. Ruby heard a sigh from Rift, "Ugh, not these things" He said under his breath. Ruby had gotten distracted by all the things going on that she had let her guard down, which let Yang sneak up on her. When she was right behind Ruby she whispered, "Hey Rubs" Right into Ruby's ear, causing Ruby to yelp and jump forward. When Ruby landed Yang happily walked over to her, "You exited?" She asked. Ruby, pushing down her hair that had raised like a cats, and responded, "Oh ya, I can't wait! This is going to be so fun!" After Ruby had finished with her hair Ozpin spoke up, "Ok everybody, would you please get into your ready positions" He said back to his calm self, but every time his eyes landed on Rift, he smirked. Ruby had gotten a little confused, "Ready positions?" She asked no one in particular, but she got a response anyways, "Just get ready to jump" came Rift's voice. When Ruby looked over at him, he smiled.

"Is everyone ready?" Ozpin asked, completely ignoring all the questions coming from Jaune. "Ok" Goddwitch spoke up, "Three, Two, One" She said. When she reached one Ruby felt herself get launched into the air, she was now flying towards the Emerald forest. She suppressed a yell when someone tapped on her shoulder, as she turned around she saw Rift flying above her. "Don't worry, flying is the fun part, it's landing that sucks" He yelled over the wind. When he finished talking, he angled himself toward the ground and started to fall faster.

**Ok so that was my first chapter ever! Really happy with how it came out! And yes I know I will explain what Rift looks like in the next chapter XD. Next chapter will follow Rift and a bit of Ruby.**

**Sorry for it being so short but I wanted to make the whole emerald forest thing the next chapter. I think it will be a lot longer. Any way I really hope you liked it because I want to continue writing!**

**Also I'm uploading part 2 no matter what but after that it's all up to you guys. Oh and Btw I have no idea when the next chapter will be here because I have school and stuff so… sorry if it takes a long time.**

**Ok Bye, see you whenever I upload the next chapter :D**

**End of Redone Chapter**

**So, that was the redone version of my chapter. I think it is much improved, but it is all up to you guys. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter, and I hope you have a great day. **


	2. Chapter 2: The emerald forest

**Hello again! Well, I'm finally back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long but I had a French project and a foods project for school so I had no time to write… But I'm finally back with a new chapter XD**

**In this chapter we will be following Ruby and Rift through the emerald forest. I know I said I would be following Rift more so this chapter but I have changed my mind, I think I will follow Rift and Ruby about the same amount. Oh ya I am adding yet another character to the story but you will not see them that much.**

**Any way I have gotten a few pointers from a good writer named Synchronistic, I think you should go check out his stories, they are written much better than mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY, but I do own all my original ideas, characters, story line, etc...**

**Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Emerald Forest

Ruby was still flying through the air when she spotted Yang a few meters ahead of her. She didn't know how to get her attention so she decided to call out to her. Ruby opened her mouth to call Yang's name, huge mistake. The instant her lips parted all the air came barrelling into her mouth and her lungs started to burn. She instantly closed her mouth to try to get some breath back, but to no avail. She started to see stars and noticed the ground racing towards her. She quickly corrected herself and thought _I'll find Yang in the forest, right now I need to breathe! _(I have changed thoughts so now they are _italic_)With that, she changed her angle so that she would fall faster towards the ground.

When she was about 50 meters from crashing into the earth, she pulled out Crescent Rose, a little sloppily due to the lack of breath, but managed to hook it around a branch and land somewhat safely. She stood there in a daze for a second. "Man I really have to stop being so stupid…" she said to herself. "That you do" said an unknown voice to her right. Without thinking she turned around with lightning speed and almost cut Rifts head off. Luckily he was fast, and only got a slight haircut. With a shocked look on his face, he smiled, "Not many peoples would be able to get that close. You're fast Ruby Rose". Ruby's eyes widened "Oh my god, I am so sorry! You just scared me and I panicked and …" Ruby felt horrible and she just went on and on about how sorry she was before Rift finally put his hand up. "Look, it was my fault for sneaking up on you. No heart feelings?" He said with an even bigger and toothier smile. At this moment, without realizing, Ruby noticed Rifts features.

He had Dark messy brown hair, a round face, a small nose that really suits his face, and the most handsome smile she had ever seen. He had some rather odd clothes though, a black vest with a white dress shirt under it rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, black and white converse, a black fedora, but what struck her as odd were the pair of black and grey headphones around his neck. Ruby didn't pay much attention to the headphones, because she noticed something, his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The right eye was a beautiful shade of green that she swore would light up a room, and the left one… Well the left one was white, not completely white so he had no iris or pupil, they had an outline, but just white. It was amazing. She knew just by looking at it that he was blind in that eye, it was still beautiful.

Ruby was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Rift move right in front of her with a confused look. He hesitated then pocked her. Just as a reflex, Ruby jumped back. Rifts smile returned when he saw her recoil. "Back to the real world are we?" he said with his smile widening. "What were you even day dreaming about at a time like this" he said with a bit of confusion in his voice. This made Ruby's cheeks turn a very dark shade of red. "N-Nothing. It was nothing" She responded rather nervously. She mentally slapped herself for the stutter, but thankfully Rift hadn't noticed or at least acted like he hadn't. Suddenly a question came to mind, "ummm… hey Rift?" Rift looked her way with a questioning look. "Well, ummm… You're the first person I made eye contact with, does that make use" she paused for a moment "Partners?" She said all that with a small blush on her face. Rift looked at her with a small grin "Alas, I am not allowed to partner up with people, I'm just hear to supervise" He finished with a bit of guilt in his voice. _Why am I acting so stupid? She's been nothing but nice to me… Well except that part when she tried to cut my head off_. He thought with a smile.

This time it was Rift who was deep in thought and hadn't notice Ruby starting to walk away. When he came back around he noticed and called after her "Hey Ruby, I saw most people landed over there" he pointed to her right. "I think you'll have a better chance if you go that way." Ruby looked the way he was pointing and looked back at Rift, "Thanks!" was all she said before dashing off with such speed it even amazed Rift. He looked at the rose petals she had left behind and sighed "Wow she is amazing." Noticing what he just said, he bolted upright. _What am I thinking! She's like 2 years younger than me!_ His face softened and his smile returned. Putting back on his headphones and hitting play on his Dustplayer, he walked away thinking, _Well she is pretty awesome._

Meanwhile Ruby was dashing through the forest with her face a deep shade of red. _Why does my heart beat faster every time I see him?_ She continued to run not noticing when she passed some people here and there. _And this… Feeling in my chest. I feel like I'm going to be sick. _Her thoughts wondered back to Rift's face, his smile… His eyes. These thoughts made Ruby's face grow an even darker shade of red. _Ok just relax, it's nothing. Just set your mind on finding Yang. _With that thought, the thoughts of Rift were pushed from her head. _Ok, Rift said people landed over here… Well I don't see anyone._ Ruby hadn't even noticed that she had past most of the people that had landed.

A few minutes of walking aimlessly and bumping into people who already had a partner later, Ruby finally looked up with a smile "Ok I need to start looking for someone to be my partner" She said to no one is particular, but yet she still got an answer. "Still haven't found a partner I see" Came Rifts voice from her right. This time however Ruby didn't try and cut off his head. "Oh, hello Rift" Ruby said with a smile and a small blush. _There it is again, that feeling in my chest._ Her thought was cut off by Rifts voice "Hello? Earth to Ruby" Ruby instantly snapped out of her deep thought to look at Rift "S-sorry, what is it?" she blushed a small bit while saying these words. "Well, like I was saying I saw people land over there" Rift pointed behind him. "Wait, you said over there last time" Ruby was now pointing behind her. "Ya I did. Then you passed everyone with your super speed" He said this last part with a smile and a hand gesture. Ruby blushed very deeply, and said a small "Oh", Rift just laughed. "Come on I saw some people over this way without partners" He said, then a smile fell across his face, "I'll come with you so you don't pass anyone like you did before. Plus I have nothing else to do" With that Rift started to walk. It was only a second before he realised that Ruby was not following. "Ummm… Ruby, I said this way. Not up" he said noticing that she was indeed looking up. Ruby just looked at him with a nervous look. Rift instantly got worried, "Hey, What is it?" Ruby did not answer right away but after a moment she just said "Nothing, just thought I saw something, that's all".

Even more minutes of walking and Ruby constantly looking up with a worried look later, Rift finally stopped. "What is it?" Ruby asked. "Shhhhh. I heard something from over there" he pointed ahead. "Stay here, I'm going to check it out, ok?" Ruby nodded. Rift started to move very quietly towards the spot he heard the noise. After a minute of walking he saw something that took the worries completely out of him. It was just a girl standing there, not moving at all. _I have seen her before. What was her name? Weiss was it? _He decided to call out to her. "Hello?" This act got him an ice spike thrown his way. _What the hell! Why are all these people trying to kill me?! _"Hey! I'm on your side. Jeez…" he called out from the rock he had hid behind. "Come out with your hands up!" he herd the girl yell. _All these people are crazy! _"Ok I'm coming out… please don't kill me" Rift started to get up when he herd Ruby Walking towards him. _Oh god… this is not going to end well… two crazy girls meeting… _Suddenly a realisation hit him. _On no, I didn't see a partner around that other girl… what if. _He was cut off by Ruby, who just said "oh no".

Ruby was standing there looking at Weiss. In the eyes. _Oh man, why me? Why did I have to see her, oh god, I'm going to kill Rift for not warning me! _Rift was just sitting behind Ruby with a defeated look on his face. "R-Ruby. Oh no. Oh no, I am not your partner. There is no way in hell!" Weiss was on a full blown rampage. "Wait, I saw Rift first!" Ruby could now see a smile on Weiss's face, this made Ruby's frown get even bigger. "Rift, get over here, now." Weiss commanded. "No can do Ice queen. I can't partner up, I'm only a supervisor" Ruby herd Rift whisper "Thank god" under his breath, and it brought a smile to her face. Now Weiss was mad. "What did you just call me!?" With those six words put into a sentence, Rift new he had made a grave mistake. So he did the only thing he could. He ran, ran as fast as he could, not stopping when his fedora fell off. _ I would rather live. _He thought.

Ruby was ready to go after Rift and kill him herself but thought twice about it. She walked a few steps in the direction he ran, she then notice his fedora sitting on the ground, Picking it up and dusting it off she walked back in the direction of the absolutely terrifyingly angry Weiss. When she got into earshot of her she could hear "I'm going to kill him" over and over again. Ruby couldn't hold the smile off her face. "What are you smiling about? I'm stuck with you of all people for the next four years!" "Well I'm smiling because there are now two very angry girls mad at the same person. He's not going to make it through the day". This brought a smile to Weiss's face. "Well I'm glad we agree on something" Ruby said. Weiss just nodded. "So what's are plan of action?" Ruby asked Weiss. "Well obviously we find the temple and get a team" Weiss replied with a cold harsh voice. Ruby and Weiss started to walk in the direction they thought was the temple.

Meanwhile, Rift was still running. _Ok it's been a bit I think I can look behind me._ He took a quick glance. No one was there. If only Rift had turned his head fast enough to see the tree he was running strait at. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a massive pain in his head. "Oh man, who put that tree there". When he opened his eyes he saw a girl standing above him with a concerned look on her face. "Oh my goodness, are you ok?" Rift looked at the girl, _I don't recognise her, hmmm… she wasn't at the launch pad, or maybe she was… I don't know, whatever. _"Ya I'm fine, thanks" Rift got up with the help of the girl. "Thanks again". The girl looked at him with a smile "Glad to help. My names Aurora" Her smile still on her face. "Hello Aurora" Rift said while smiling back. "My name is Rift." They stood there rather awkwardly for a minute before Aurora brock the silence, "What were you running from? Are there grimm around?" She said with a little bit of concern in her voice. Rift just looked at her "Much much worse." Aurora look at him with so much worry in her eyes, Rift felt a bit guilty for what he had said. "What's worse than grimm?" Aurora asked. "Two angry woman…" Rift said with an embarrassed look. Aurora just looked at him blankly for a moment before starting to laugh. "Two angry woman? Where in all of the emerald forest did you find that?" She asked between laughs.

Rift looked up from his embarrassment and noticed how cute Aurora looked while laughing. She had long blond almost white hair down to her knees, a few strands falling in front of her face, she had the most adorable smile he had ever seen, a small nose like his that suited her face and the most stunning eyes, The bottom part of her iris was the most beautiful shade of bright blue and it started to fade into purple the higher you got up. He could have gotten lost in them. She wore Blue jeans, blue and white sneakers, a white shirt with a blue designee on it. But the most surprising thing he saw was that she had a pair of blue and white headphones around her neck. Rift just sat there admiring Aurora and wondering what sort of music she listened to. Aurora noticed Rift staring and started to blush. But Rift was way too deep in thought to notice. _What if she likes the same music I do? No that's not possible no one likes Dubstep… _When Rift finally snapped out of his thoughts he noticed he was starring and instantly looked away. "S-sorry" He mumbled under his breath. "I was just looking at your headphones, not too many people travel with them here, it's nice to know I'm not the only one" He said with a little red in his cheeks. Aurora's cheeks got even brighter. "Ya, it's nice to know I'm not the only one too. The only problem is I listen to music not very many people like…" Rifts face lit up. "Wait… do you listen to Dubstep?" he asked with a hopeful look. "Sometimes, but there aren't that many artists that I like. Mostly just DJ Rift, you ever heard of him?" she talked extremely quietly and that last question was almost a whisper. But Rift heard every word and almost fell over.

_Should I tell her? What if she doesn't believe me? Oh I don't know…_ Rift was thinking hard. He had almost died when he heard she liked his music. Not many people new he made music, that's why he was worried about telling her. After they had a brief conversation about artists and music they started to walk. About 5 minutes of silence later, a question popped into Rifts head. "Hey Aurora, I didn't see you at Beacon, how come?" Auroras face turned red and Rift thought she didn't want to talk about it so he said "No problem it's ok if you don't want to tell me." Rift felt guilty for bringing it up but he covered up with a smile. "No it's ok" Aurora said, which surprised Rift a little bit. "I don't go to Beacon" was the only thing she said before turning away in embarrassment. "Oh that's cool, then what academy do you go to?" Rift asked a bit puzzled at what she was doing here if she went to a different academy. "None of them" She said rather silently. Rift looked at her in surprise. _Then what the heck are you doing in the emerald forest! Ok be a bit nicer then that come on, she hasn't done anything wrong. _"Well, if I may ask, what are you doing in the emerald forest?" Aurora looked at him, but before she could answer Rift heard something to his right. "I herd it to" Said Aurora. They both started to move towards the noise. Rift getting a bit worried that Aurora may get hurt, before he could finish his thought, a giant ursa jumped from behind some bushes to their left.

Rift didn't even have a chance to pull out his weapons before Aurora was already In front of the ursa with, with just a dagger? _Maybe she has a weapon I can't see… _But Rift was wrong all she had was a dagger. Sorry, let me rephrase that, all she needed was a dagger. Because right in front of Rift she just, disappeared. Like out of thin air, one second there the next, gone. Rift just sat there in amazement before a cry of pain came out of the ursa, and it fell flat on its face, dead. Rift still not moving watched the ursa start to dissipate in front of him. The next second Aurora was standing on top of it, "That was amazing!" Rift yelled out. Suddenly Aurora fell to one knee. _Oh no what if she's hurt. Oh man I will never forgive myself if she is_, Rift ran to her "Hey, are you ok?" Aurora looked up "Ya, it's just going invisible really takes a toll on me" She said with a bit of a grunt. _She can go invisible! How cool is that!_ Rift was off in dream land but came back when he noticed Aurora having trouble standing. "Here, let me help you" as he put a hand around her shoulder. "Thanks, Ummm, Rift would you mind keeping the whole invisible thing to yourself" she said to him a bit nervously. "Ya, no problem." After he said this he thought. _Hmmmm maybe, just maybe. _"Aurora, how would you like to come back to Beacon with me?"

**Well I told you this chapter would be a lot longer XD. Any way I have a question for you guys, do you like the story? I really hope so because I want to finish righting it.**

**I think this story is also going to follow Aurora because I really like her, she is a cool character, there can be a lot of character development and she can have talks and stuff with Ruby… You know girl to girl sort of stuff.**

**So back on the subject thank you all so much for reading my story! I am having a part 2 of the emerald forest because otherwise this chapter would be way to long. Also the later chapters will most likely about day to day life in beacon with my two new characters, maybe some special days, Like Christmas! Ya I'm going to have a Christmas chapter later XD. How does that sound?**

**Please leave a review! Good bad I don't care they all help :D good bye, and see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The emerald forest part 2

**Hello everybody! It's me again with a new chapter XD Well I would just like to say that I am really happy with how this is going, I appreciate all of you who have read my story. I know it probably isn't the best but I'm trying so I hope it's enough. Oh and I am going to be following Aurora now to so don't get confused.**

**And this chapter will mostly follow Rift and Aurora, You will learn a lot about their back stories and their lives. I'm super exited XD By the way Aurora is 18 years old and Rift is 20.**

**Another thing, if any of you would like to draw a pic of Rift or Aurora that would be amazing! If you have any ideas or know someone that could, ****just send me a private message :D**

**So i can't get to the first two chapters to write the disclaimers so, ya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RWBY characters nor will i ever. BUT, i do own all my original characters, so don't use them without my permission.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, they all help. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

The Emerald Forest Part 2

Aurora just looked at Rift with a look of pure happiness. "I-I don't know what to say" she said with her eyes filling with tears of joy. _Is this really happening? _She wondered._ Am I really going to have a chance to get into Beacon? _She could feel tears running down her cheeks. Rift noticed she was crying. "Aurora, are you ok?" He asked with a worried tone. "Yes, I-I'm fine. It's just I have always dreamed of getting into Beacon" _Why am I telling him this? I just met him. _Rift just smiled, "Well with your skills I'm surprised you're not in it already." A question popped into Rifts head, "Aurora, you are an amazing fighter, I mean you just killed an ursa in five seconds flat" Rift said with his smile widening as he pointed to the dissipating ursa in front of them. "So why haven't you applied to get into Beacon? I'm sure you would have made it" Rifts smile faded a bit and a look of questioning took its place. Aurora just looked at him debating if she should tell him. _He seems really nice. But I just met him, what if he ends up being like all the others. _Aurora was now starting to get worried, What if he was like the others? Would he chased her away or just look at her with pity. But then she looked back at his smile. For some reason it made her feel safe and that she could trust him. _Well the worst that can happen is he just leaves me here… all alone… again. _Memory's from the past came flooding into Auroras mind, She started to cry for a second time, but this time they were not tears of joy, they were tears of sadness, of what happened in the past.

Just a second ago Aurora was crying happily in front of Rift, but now she was sobbing into his chest whispering "I don't want to be alone, not again". At first Rift was surprised at the change of mood, but after a moment he hugged her and said she was not alone, "Hey, hey it's ok, you're not alone, I'm right hear." He said to her in a soothing voice. A few minutes later, Aurora had finally calmed down enough for Rift to ask what happened. Her only response was "I will explain later" Then she got up and started to walk towards the ruins. (Just so you know, the whole scene with Rift meeting Aurora is happening when Ruby and her team are fighting the nevermore and the death stalker).

Rift and Aurora walked for what seemed like hours in complete silence. Aurora was trying to supress the memories of her past and Rift, well Rift was just worrying he did something wrong. Aurora noticed that Rift was acting weird and every time she looked at him he would look away. She finally decided to say something "Look Rift about before" She was cut off. "We don't have to talk about it now, like you said before we'll talk about it later" Rift said with a smile. _He is so nice, _Aurora thought while smiling back to him. They continued to walk for a few more minutes, but now it was not in a completely awkward and sad state, it was more of a happy silence. After even more walking of walking they were getting close to the ruins. When they were a few meters away, they could hear something that sounded like a battle coming from the direction they were walking. Rift started to walk a little faster towards the edge of the forest, the moment he came into view of the ruins he saw something that made his mouth fall open. Running up the cliff with the nevermore's neck on her scythes blade was Ruby. Rift just sat there in compete awe. Aurora finally coat up with him, "Why are you going so fa-"She stopped talking to look at what Rift was staring at. When she saw Ruby running up the cliff she gasped. "Who's that!?" She exclaimed. Rift didn't answer, he just stared. Ruby was now almost at the top. The next thing he knew the nevermore's head was flying through the air, and Ruby was standing at the top of the hill with her cape flowing in the wind. "That was totally awesome!" Rift yelled.

15 minutes later everyone was at the top of the cliff they had started at. There were a few people that haven't come yet, so everyone had time to just relax and talk. Aurora pulled Rift to the side. "Are you sure about this, what if professor Ozpin says no?" She asked. "Look, professor Ozpin is a really nice guy, plus you have me on your side" Rift said with a smile. This did not seem to help calm her down so Rift said in a more serious tone "Aurora, Ozpin is one of the most reasonable people I know, there is no way he is going to say no" He said all of this with a reassuring look. This seemed to calm her down a little, Rifts smile returned. "Ok let's go find Ozpin". When Rift and Aurora started to walk away Rift heard someone call his name. Wait two people call his name. His eyes widened, _Oh no, did they find me?_ Rift slowly turned around to see Ruby and Weiss walking towards him with extremely angry looks on their faces. His first instinct was to run but he looked beside him and remember Aurora was there. _What would she think if I ran? _So Rift just stood his ground, with a worried look. Aurora noticed the worried look. "Are those the two angry girls you met in the emerald forest?" She asked with a giggle. Before Rift could answer another angry yell came from one of the angry girls. "I am going to kill you!" Yelled Weiss. "I second that" Yelled Ruby. Now Aurora's innocent giggle turned into a full blown laugh. "What did you do to make them so mad?" She asked between laughs. "Well I accidently got them pared up for the next four years" He said with a sigh. This made Aurora laugh even harder, but it died down as Ruby and Weiss got closer.

When they had finally reached them, Rift could see just how mad Weiss really was. _At least Ruby doesn't look like she wants to kill me. But Weiss, Weiss looks like she wants to rip my head off then all my limbs, then drop kick my corps._ Rift gulped when Ruby opened her mouth, but he did not expect what she said next. "Who's this?" Ruby said looking at Aurora. _Thank you Aurora! _Rift yelled in his mind. "Ruby, Weiss, meet Aurora. Aurora meet Ruby and Weiss" He said with a relieved sigh. "It's nice to meet you" Aurora said with a smile. "Hello Aurora! It's nice to meet you. My names Ruby. Wow you're really pretty, you weren't at the launch pad, how come?" Ruby just went on and on. Aurora was just laughing. "It's nice to meet you to Ruby". Weiss on the other hand was not distracted by Aurora she was still mad at Rift for ruining her four years at Beacon. "Hello. My name is Weiss Schnee" Aurora looked at Weiss with less of a smile. "Yes, I know who you are" She said with a less joyful tone than usual. Weiss now looked back at Rift. "Now you, don't think just because you're standing with a pretty girl I won't yell at you" This sentence seemed to make Aurora a bit upset. "Well Weiss, he was actually going to help me with something. I'm sorry but we must be going" Rift looked at her in surprise and Aurora look at him with a look that said, play along. "Oh yes, ummm, I was going to show her around the academy" This seemed to work because Weiss looked at them then said "Fine but I will get my revenge" And she walked away in a huff. Ruby was still standing In front of them rather awkwardly. "Well I should really be going" Ruby Said that and walked away. "Your friends are really weird" Aurora said with a smile. "Well there not really my friends, like you, I just met them" Rift admitted while smiling back at Aurora. "Now, let's go look for Ozpin" Rift said rather cheerfully.

After only minutes of looking they found him standing at the edge of the cliff. "Hello Professor Ozpin" Rift said when he was in earshot. "Ah, Rift how was the supervising" Ozpin said with a smile. Just then he seemed to have noticed Aurora. 'And who is this, if I may ask" He was now smiling at Aurora. Aurora looked very nervous and, apparently it was very clear to Ozpin. "No need to worry, I don't bite" He said with his smile widening. She looked at Rift, who just nodded. "Hello professor. My name is Aurora Fath" She still looked very nervous, but now she had a small smile. Then Ozpin said something that surprised Rift and Aurora, "Ah yes, the Fath family, Known for the beauty and kindness. I was wondering when you would show up" Ozpin was still smiling. "I heard you would like to join my academy, is this correct?" Aurora nodded, still amazed that Ozpin new her. "Well I would like to personally invite you" Ozpin's smile was growing even bigger at the looks of Rift and Aurora. "Thank you so much Professor" Aurora exclaimed, overjoyed. Rift just looked amazed at how easy it was and how Ozpin new Aurora. "Welcome to Beacon Aurora Fath" Ozpin said. "Oh and one more thing, There is no need to hide them Aurora. Your family may not have approved but hear at Beacon we welcome it with open arms" With that Ozpin started to walk away. Aurora looked at his back. _How could he know? I have never told anyone. _She Rift spoke up, "Wow, That was way easier then I thought it would be, I didn't even need to talk" Rift was back to smiling. "Now what was with all that stuff about hiding them?" Aurora now looked at Rift with a smile. "It's about time I told you, or more like showed you" she said.

Rift was confused now. _Show me what? _Aurora spoke up and cut his thoughts short. "Close your eyes for a second" she said. Rift was now really confused, but he did as he was told. A moment later he heard Auroras voice again. "Ok, you can open them now." Rift opened his eyes rather slowly to see Aurora still just standing there, but looking a bit embarrassed. Then he noticed them, two adorable wolf ears popping out of her hair. Rift smiled ear to ear, "Those are so adorable, they really suit you" Aurora looked at him in confusion, "You're not surprised?" She asked. "Well I am surprised, but they suit you so well. I like you better with them" Aurora just blushed very deeply. "Wait, how did you keep them hidden?" Rift asked. "Like this" Was her only response, then the ears disappeared. "Wow! How did you do that?!" Rift exclaimed. "I can make certain parts of my body go invisible, it's not that hard" She said with her cheeks growing red again. Rift was amazed, "Wait can you make one of your arms disappear?" He asked in excitement. Suddenly one of Aurora's arms disappeared. "This is so cool!" Rift said. Aurora just rolled her eyes. "Boys are so immature" She said with a laugh. Rifts expression grew serious. "If you don't mind me asking, what did Ozpin mean by, your family may not have approved?" Auroras laugh stopped and a look of sadness took its place. Rift felt bad for asking but they had to discuss it at some point. Aurora sighed, "Well, I might as well start from the beginning since you helped me get into Beacon and all" She said with a small smile.

**Flashback of Auroras passed**

Aurora was 7 at the time, sitting on her bed thinking of what the first thing she is going to do with her father. _I can't wait to see him! For the first time ever, sure I have talked to him but I've never seen him! _She was overjoyed to finally meet her father. He seemed like a really nice man. The one thing she never understood was that every time her and her mother video chatted with him, she had to cover up her ears. She loved her special ears as her mother called them, they were so soft and she could hear a lot better with them, plus they were fun to wiggle around. But when they were covered up the sounds were all muffled and she could not move them, she hatted when her mother came into her room with that bandana or the hat. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Sweaty, it's me" Came her mother's voice from the other side of the door. Aurora ran to the door to open it. "Hello Mama!" She exclaimed as the door opened and her mother walked in. Valery Fath was a beautiful woman, she was also one of the nicest best mothers ever, well to Aurora at least. "Are you exited to see papa for the first time?" Valery said, Aurora nodded vigorously. Then she notice that her mother looked worried. "Mama, what is it?" She asked. "Well I haven't seen you father in six years, I am a bit worried that he has changed" Valery said, a smile returning to her face. "Now Aurora how are your special ears?" She asked. Aurora jumped up. "I made them all pretty for Papa, see?!" She exclaimed. Her mother just smiled. "Well I'm sorry to say this, but we need to cover them up for Papa." Aurora's eyes widened. "No! I want Papa to see them!" She yelled. Valery just looked at her daughter with worry in her eyes. "Aurora we need to-" She was cut off by the sound of the door front door opening.

Aurora also heard the door. She jumped up and ran out of the room with her mother calling after her. Aurora was now standing at the top of the stairs that led to the front door, and she saw her father standing there. With excitement in her voice she yelled "Papa!" The man who was at the front door looked up with a big smile. Aurora was now running down the stairs, but she stopped when she noticed the man she was running towards was no longer smiling. His face was full of anger and sadness. "What's wrong Papa?" Aurora asked. Before she could get and answer her mother came running down the stairs. "Aurora go to your room now" She demanded. Aurora was about to argue but saw the look on her mother's face. It was a look of sadness and sweetness but she was smiling, Aurora was really confused at what was happening. But she went to her room anyway. She couldn't hear through the door so she put one of her special ears up to it. First came her father's voice, "A Faunus? How could you. That thing is no daughter of mine!" These words seem to stop time itself, she just stood there wondering what was happening, asking herself why her father was acting like this. But her thoughts were cut short by her mother's voice. "Even if she is a Faunus she is still your daughter. And she is not a thing!" Her mother was now yelling. "If that's what you think of her then-" Valery was cut off by her husband. "She is not staying in my house, never would I let a disgusting thing like that stay in my house!" These words caused Aurora to start crying. _Why is this happening? This was supposed to be happy! _Aurora was now crying so hard she couldn't even hear what her parents were saying.

Aurora jumped onto her bed and started to cry into her pillow. The next second her mother came barreling through the door. "Aurora get up we're leaving, now!" This was all happening to fast and Aurora had no idea what to do so she just sat there, crying. Valery calmed down a bit and went over to her daughter come on Aurora, now is not the time we really must be going" Aurora looked up at her mother and nodded. She got up and took her mother's hand. Valery took that as the signal to leave. She started to walk quickly to the door, but Aurora got one quick glance at her father, she would never forget that face. It was a face of pure hatred and pity.

The 8 years after they had left the Fath residence were hard, but they managed. After a year of travelling they had finally found a nice little home in a village outside of vale. It was a calm life and Aurora really enjoyed it. Until the day when Aurora became truly alone. It was a day like any other, Aurora was sleeping in like usual when her mother came into her room. "Would you like anything from the supermarket?" She asked. "No thank you" Aurora replied. With that Aurora heard the front door open and her mother leave. She never came back.

**End of Aurora's flashback**

Half way through the story Aurora had started to cry, she was now sobbing in front of Rift, her Faunus ears going invisible again. He had just herd one of the saddest story's in his life and he had no idea what to do, so he hugged her, Rift just hugged Aurora in silence for what seemed hours. He only whispered one thing. "You're not alone anymore" After a little longer Aurora seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Wow, it feels good to say all that out loud" She said with a relieved sigh and a few sniffs. "Wait Aurora, why does your father hate Faunus do much?" Rift asked. "Because when I was 3 years old, an assassin killed my grandma" Aurora said looking down in sadness. Rift just looked at her and sighed. "Thank you for telling me all that" He said with a smile. Aurora looked at him with a puzzled look "Why?" She asked. "Because it's nice to know you trust me" He said still smiling. Aurora blushed. "Well now that you know my depressing passed, what about you mister tough guy" She asked. Rift smile widened. "Nice to know that your back to being happy" Then he took a thoughtful pose. "Nothing to really tell actually. Lived a normal life with my dad, my mom passed away when I was younger" He said all this then shrugged. Aurora looked at him, "Sorry about your mother" She said with a nice tone. "Ya I only knew her till I was 4 then I moved away. I heard she had a daughter though so that's cool, I have a long lost sister". "Do you remember her name? Your mother I mean" Asked Aurora. "Ya, her name was Summer"

Rift and Aurora started to walk back towards Beacon when they were stopped by Ozpin, "I'm very sorry Aurora, but we do not have any dorms left for you. Do you have your own home or apartment?" Ozpin seemed rather guilty but looked at Aurora strait on. "I do not but I can find one, thank you for telling me" Aurora said. "Hey Aurora, you could crash at my place if you want. It's a pretty big house in vale right beside Beacon" Rift said with a little red in his cheeks. Aurora looked at him in surprise and said, "O-oh I would be too much of a pain, I couldn't". "No, it's no problem at all" Rift said. Aurora looked at him, "Are you sure?" "Oh ya, totally" Rift said with a smile. "It's settled then, Aurora will be staying with Rift" And with that Ozpin walked away. What Rift didn't know is that Ozpin heard him talk about his mother, and he was going to do some digging.

It had been a while since Ruby had seen Rift, and she sort of lost interest in killing him. So now she was just talking to Yang and Blake. On the other hand Weiss had not stopped being mad, less about being teamed up with Ruby and more just at Rift for interfering with her finding a partner. That's when she notice him walking with that other girl. Ruby couldn't quiet remember her name. "Hey, Rift come here for a second" Ruby called out to him. "Hey Ruby, what's up?" Ruby was about to answer but then she noticed Auroras eyes were all red and puffy, and she had a few tear lines running down her face. Ruby was instantly suspicious of Rift. "What did you do to Aurora?" Ruby asked with an angry look in her eyes. This sentence also got the attention of Yang and Blake. Rift just looked confused, as did Aurora. "What do you mean?" He asked with a confused tone. "Don't play stupid with me Buster, I can see Auroras been crying" This made Auroras cheeks go red. Now Ruby, Yang, Blake and even Weiss were all standing in front of Rift. He looked worried but before he could say anything Aurora spoke up, "Rift just helped me with some private matters" She said with a small, shy smile, "But it's nice to know you care" She added with her smile growing a bit. This seemed to work for everyone, but Yang still came up to him "You mess with anyone and I punch your face in" She said this with a very stern tone, then smiled and walked away like nothing happened. "Thanks for the save" He said to Aurora. She smiled a little more and blushed.

It has been an hour since the emerald forest task and every one was wondering what was going to happen next. When all of a sudden Ozpins voice came over the loud speakers. "Hello everybody and welcome back from your first task, I hope you all got through It unscathed. Now onto the assignment of teams, will all first years come to the auditorium, that is all" Almost everyone started to walk away, But Aurora stayed bye Rifts side. "Should I go?" She asked. "No, Ozpin told me he would talk to you later." Rift said. Suddenly the loud speakers came back on. "Would Ruby Rose and Rift Esor please come down to my office, thank you" Rift looked up in confusion. _Why would he need me in the office?_ He didn't think about it much though. "What should I do then?" Aurora asked. "Go look around the academy, it's huge, lots of stuff to look at." Rift told her with a smile. With that they walked in separate directions.

Ruby was walking down the hall towards Ozpins office. _First week at Beacon and I'm already in trouble. _She was getting really nervous. _What if Ozpin changed his mind about me being in this academy. _Ruby was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed that she was right in front of the office. She stopped thinking about all her worries and looked up at the door. "Oh, it looks so big and scary" She said aloud without realizing it. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Ozpin and Rift inside talking. "Ah, hello miss Rose. Please take a seat beside Rift." He said in a relaxed almost exited tone while pointing to two seats in front of his desk. _What's he so happy about? _"So I have been doing some research on your pasts" He said. Rift piped up, "Why?" "Because of your mother's name" Was Ozpins only response. Ozpin was now looking through some paper. "Now Ruby, your mother's name was Summer Rose, correct?" Ruby nodded. "And Rift, your mother's name was Summer Esor, correct as well?" Rift also nodded. "Ok, so our mothers had the same first name, is that the big thing you called use to the office for" Rift asked rather confused. Ozpin just laughed "Of course not" He said. "Now this may come as a shock" He continued but now his tone was much more serious. Ruby and Rift were getting anxious. "What is it?" Rift asked. "Rift, what is does your last name spelled backwards?" He asked. "Rose, why?"

**Well there goes another chapter XD Surprise cliff hanger! I am really happy with all these twists and turns. And don't worry there are a lot more to come! **

**Thanks to all of you that have read through my whole story! There are a lot more chapters to come so don't worry. Any way I am really happy with how this is going. I think my writing is getting much better. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! They all help, and I'll see you in the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Hello again! I Think I will be uploading my chapters every Thursday. That seems to be when I am done so… Ya.**

**Don't have much to say this chapter except that I am really happy with my story, my first chapter sucked, and I will rewrite it when I have the time. For now though, I am just sticking with the chapters that are supposed to come out. Plus I couldn't just leave you with that cliff hanger :D**

**Yay... Another disclaimer, woohoo...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY (Although i wish i did) I do on the other hand own all my original characters, ideas, weapons yada yada yada. you get the idea.**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Discovery

Ozpin just waited patiently for the reaction. It was completely worth it when he saw Rifts eyes widen then look over at Ruby, Who still had no idea. "Are you sure Professor? My name backwards doesn't prove much." Rift said still wide eyed. "Oh I have a lot more than that, your name backwards was just the most fun" Ozpin replied with a laugh. Ruby was still completely clueless. _Why does Rift look so amazed? So what if our parents had the same name… And that his name backwards… spells… My name. _Ruby suddenly completely understood everything and looked over at rift with a look of pure surprise. Like Rift said before Ruby asked "Are you sure?" She was overjoyed when Ozpin nodded. _Oh my god, i totally had a crush on my brother. _Ruby screamed in her head, but hid the fact. She looked over at Rift who looked over at her, they both had the biggest smiles Ozpin had ever seen. "I have a brother! This is amazing! I can't wait to tell Yang and everybody else!" Ruby was now going on and on about how cool this was and how they had a lot of catching up to do. But Ozpin interrupted her, "I'm sorry Ruby, but you will have to catch up later, right now you must be getting to the Auditorium for team assignments." In her happiness Ruby had completely forgotten about teams. She was now frowning. "Oh come on, I just found out I have a long lost brother. Can't team assignments wait?" She asked with a sad look on her face. Ozpin was about to open his mouth when he was stopped by Rift who started talking first. "Ruby I am as excited as you about this." He said with a grin. "But you can't just leave your school duty's to catch up, we still have all day after" He said with his grin turning into a smile. "Fine, but after that, I am going to talk the heck out of you" Ruby said with a smile. She then looked at Ozpin, "Come on Professor, let's get this over with" She said excitedly, then dashed of leaving a trail of rose petals.

The team making ceremony seemed to take forever. Ruby just sat there fidgeting the whole time. "What are you so excited about?" Yang asked, noticing that Ruby was practically jumping in her seat. "Tell you after" Was her only response. She was smiling madly the whole time so Yang new it was something good, but she had no idea just how good it really was. After the whole ceremony Ruby just dashed off. "She didn't even say she was happy to be on my team" Yang said with sadness in her voice. "And she didn't even mention how she is team leader" Blake added.

Ruby was running as fast as she could around the school to find Rift. After a few minutes of looking she finally found him sitting on a bench near the back with his eyes closed and his headphones on. Ruby dashed over to his side. "Hello Rift!" She exclaimed. This made Rift jump a bit and look over at her. "Man, you can yell loud" Rift said, taking off his headphones. "So, big brother" She giggled as she said this, and Rift couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto his face. Before they could start talking about anything, they heard a yell to their left. "You left use, for this guy!" Yang yelled with Blake trying to keep up behind her. Ruby's eyes widened. In all her happiness she completely forgot to tell Yang. "Yang wait, I have something to tell you" She said. "Before you punch Rifts face in" She added, noticing the look in her sister's face. "This better be good" Yang said flatly. Blake being silent the whole time, finally spoke up. "I think it is" She said this because she had noticed just how happy Ruby and Rift looked. "Well, ummm… I don't really know how to tell you this but-" She was cut off by Yang who yelled "You two better not be dating!" This made Rift laugh. "What!? NO, No that's not it at all!" Ruby said with her cheeks turning red. "Oh just get on with it" Blake said behind the girls, she was now growing impatient. "Well, Rift is. He is, he is well, my brother" Ruby finished, as she looked down. Yang just looked at Ruby then at Rift then back to Ruby. "What?" She asked, extremely confused at what was happening. "Well, you know when Ozpin called us down to his office? Ya, that was so he could tell us." Rift said behind Ruby, he too looked a bit red. "And you're sure about this?" Yang asked. "Positive" Ruby answered.

It had been a few minutes after the whole Rift being Ruby's brother scenario, and now Yang and Blake were also sitting on the bench with them. "So how long did you know my-" Ruby paused. "Sorry, our Mother, how long did you know our mother?" She asked Rift. "Well I knew her till I was four, then for some reason I had to move. Still have no idea why though" He replied. "I don't remember much about her" He added with a sad look on his face. "That's no problem" Ruby said with a happy look. Suddenly she had an idea. She reached into her bag for a second then pulled out a small piece of paper. "What's that?" Rift and Yang asked in unison. "Well, Yang I never told you this but, I have a picture of my mother" She said holding up the photograph. "Why would you not tell me that?" Yang asked, as Ruby passed the image to Rift. Rift took the image like it was one of the most precious gems in the world. He looked at it and sat back on the bench. As sigh escaped his mouth. "She's even more beautiful then I remember" He said with a smile. This also made Ruby smile. "How cool is this?" She said, earning a puzzled look from everyone. "Well I thought I was one of the last of the Roses" She said. "But now I have a big brother" She said looking over at Rift, then she did something that surprised everyone, including herself, she started to cry then hugged Rift. Rift was a bit surprised at the act but then hugged her back. "It's nice to know I'm not alone anymore to" He said in a soothing voice to Ruby. Yang and Blake were just sitting behind them smiling, suddenly an idea popped into Yang's head and she grabbed her phone. Click. Ruby stopped hugging Rift to look at where the noise had come from. "Yang you better delete that now!" Ruby yelled. "Not a chance" Yang said with a huge grin on her face.

It had been a few weeks since Beacon had started, and everyone was getting accustom to the life there. Aurora was staying with Rift. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake were all sharing a living quarters, and life was overall good. Ruby was sitting in her combat class which she had with her whole team. Rift was also there to see what was happening in some of the classes, though he was sitting at the back with his headphones on. Everyone was just waiting for Professor Goodwitch. After a few minutes of waiting she finally seemed to show up. "Sorry for the wait children, I had some other matters to resolve" She said with a stern voice. "I see we have a new student" She said, raising an eyebrow at Rift. He just saluted with two fingers towards her. She did not seem amused with the gesture. She looked down at her _. "Now, since we have an experience fighter in our class today he may be able to show use some of his skills" Goodwitch said, smiling when Rift looked at her with a confused look. "I could take him down in a blink of an eye" said Cardin. Now, Cardin was not one of Ruby's favorite person in the world but now she really didn't like him. _He's so full of himself. _Her thoughts were cut off by Goodwitchs voice. "If you're so sure why don't you face him in a one on one duel?" She asked with a smile. Cardin looked up in surprise. "W-well ya totally" He said looking up at Rift who was still looking down at his Dustplayer. "Well what do you say Rift, are you ready to get pummelled into the ground?" This sentence made Goodwitch smile even more. Rift just sighed, got up and walked down to the platform followed by Cardin. "You're not even going to use a weapon?" Cardin asked with a bit of sadness in his voice. "Of course I am" Rift replied.

Cardin looked confused. "Ok, I don't see a weapon" He said. Rift just smiled. Come to think of it Ruby had never seen Rifts weapons, she was getting curious. Rift just reached up and took his headphones off and held both ear pieces in each hand, then he crushed them. Ruby was surprised at the act, then surprised at what happened. In a blink of an eye Rift had two swords in his hands, not just swords though, they were very odd. They were very futuristic looking and were grey, orange and black. The oddest thing though, was that were the sharp part of the blade should have been, there was nothing. Just a rectangular indent. Suddenly Rift pulled a wire that was connected to his Dustplayer and plugged it into the bottom of his right sword. What happened next almost made Ruby squeal, Remember that rectangular indent? Well now in the indent had what looked like a sting of energy in it. Then a smaller string of energy started to move up and down, almost looking like it was following the beat of a song. That's when she noticed it, just the faintest of sounds. It sounded like, dubstep. _This is going to be awesome! _Ruby thought as she watched Cardin take a step back.

"You ready?" Asked Rift, with a wide grin on his face. "Y-yay, totally" Replied Cardin. With that Goodwitch walked between them. "Three… Two… One… Duel!" She yelled as she jumped out of the way. Rift jumped into the air with amazing height. _How did he go so high?! _Ruby thought. _Wow, how have I not asked him about his weapons and Semblance? _She stopped thinking when she heard a crash. As she looked back Rift was back in the air, but with only one sword. Ruby looked up a bit to see the other sword spinning up a few feet ahead of Rift. Suddenly he just moved up with speeds that seemed almost as fast as Ruby, then he did something that surprised everyone in the class, with his sword spinning in front of him, he kicked it down with his heel sending it flying towards Cardin. Cardin had no time to react, and was hit Square in the chest witch sent him flying into the nearby wall. As the dust from the crash settled everyone looked to see if Cardin was still standing. He wasn't, he was actually stuck in the wall. "I give, I give" Said Cardin with a defeated look. Rift who was now back on the ground, walked over to him. He reached out a hand and yanked Cardin out of the wall, then picked up his other sword and walked to the back of the class. Everyone was speechless, the fight had lasted 15 seconds at most, and Cardin hadn't even touched Rift. The class erupted into cheers.

After class had ended Rift was the first one to get up and start to walk out. Ruby was still packing her things when she noticed Rift start to leave. "Hey Rift, wait up for me" She called after him. Rift looked behind him, "Better be quick" He said with a smile. Ruby hurried to pack her things and was soon done, then she ran to catch up with Rift. "That was soooooo cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "You were all like, Whoosh, and then Cardin got stuck in the wall and… and, that was awesome!" Ruby was smiling madly at Rift. All these complements were making his cheeks heat up. "Ya that was pretty awesome" Came a voice from behind them. Ruby turned around to see Yang, Weiss and Blake standing behind them. "Hello guys!" Ruby said with enthusiasm. "Sorry for dashing off like that but I had to talk to Rift about his epic swords" She said with her smile widening. "You never even mentioned my swords in all that talking" Rift said with a grin. Ruby's cheeks turned red. "Oh. Well Rift can I see your swords?" she asked with her smile returning. "Sure" He said as he took his headphones off. Then, like he did in class he crushed them, and in a blink of an eye he was holding two swords. "What are they called?" Ruby asked, while looking closely at the one Rift had handed her. "SoundBreaker" He said with pride in his voice. Weiss spoke up for the first time since the conversation started. "You have a very odd way of fighting, were did you learn it?" She asked. "Sorry Weiss, but I can't say" He said with a smile, Weiss just frowned. "Well it seems very useful, I would like to know some day" She said as she started to walk away. "Well, that was fun and all but we need to get to our next class Ruby" Said Yang. Ruby frowned. "Oh ya I forgot, well it's the last class of the week so let's get it over with" Her smile back on her face as she dragged Yang behind her, Blake following closely. Rift just smiled. "Well I have had a very nice day, but I'm going home" He said to Ruby when she was about half way down the hall. "See you tomorrow then" Ruby answered with a smile. "Wait, Rift. Do you live in that cabin on the edge of the cliff?" Ruby asked, her cheeks growing red yet again. _How have I never asked this?_ "Nope. That's the storage cabin, I live a bit further into Vale, only a ten minute walk to get hear" Rift said with a smile as he walked away.

Rift had been walking for what seemed like hours. He did not go straight home after Beacon like he told Ruby, he had decided to go for a nice long walk around Vale, it was a beautiful place after all. Rift continued walking down the street think about what happened today, when his thoughts were cut off by a slight noise to his right. He looked over to see a dark alley. _This can only end well. _Rift thought to himself as he started to walk towards the noise, it sounded like someone struggling. As he got close he could start to faintly hear voices. "I said all your money!" Said a male voice. "That's all I have, I swear" Said a female voice. Rift started to walk faster and soon reached the alley entrance. Rift squinted slightly to see two outlines a few meters away from him. He cleared his throat, this seemed to get the attention of the man. Rift could now see slightly better as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he the noticed that the man was holding a knife to the woman's stomach, no not a woman, a girl no older than ten. "Is there a problem here?" Asked Rift. "None of your business, move along" Said the man. "Well this is definitely my business, you're holding a knife up to a poor girl. What kind of man does that?" Rift said, smiling slightly as the man started to walk towards him. "Now you move along before someone gets hurt" Said the man holding his knife up to Rift now. Rift noticed that the girl had not left yet. "Hey, this is your chance to go" He said to her. The girls eyes widened and she started to run in the opposite direction. "Now you've done it kid, I guess I'll just have to take your money instead" Said the man walking towards Rift with his knife held high. Then the man blinked, the next thing he knew Rift had SoundBreaker in his hands. "Now, you want to do this the easy way" He paused to smile "Or the hard way"

After Rift had dealt with the man, no he did not kill him he just nocked some sense into him, he started to walk back to his home but was stopped by a voice behind him. "Thank you for saving me back there" Said the voice. Rift turned around to see the girl that was in the alley. "No problem" Rift said with a smile. "My names Becky, by the way" the girl said smiling back at Rift. "Rift" Replied Rift. "Well thanks again" Said Becky as she started to walk away, Rift called after her. "Becky, next time stay away from dark alleys" He said with a grin. She just grinned back and waked away.

Rift was nearing his home. He did not want to stop his walk, it was such a nice day, that's when he notice a little book shop down the street next to his. "Never seen that one before" He said to himself. "May as well check it out" He started to walk towards it. When he had finally reached the front of the book shop he noticed just how small and nice it looked, he looked up at the name "Crossroads" He said, "Nice name" He was now smiling. _I have a feeling I'm going to be here a lot. _He thought to himself. Rift walked in and heard a little bell noise. The librarian looked up from her book and smiled at Rift. "Welcome young man, what may I help you with?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Oh, nothing I'm just looking" He responded. The old lady just smiled and went back to her book. With that Rift walked into the maze of books. He had no idea how long he was there for, reading a book here and there, but it certainly was not long enough. "Excuse me young man, but we are closing soon" Came the librarian's voice from the front of the book store. Rift got up from where he was sitting and thanked the librarian for letting him stay so long. "Oh it was my pleasure, I don't get very many people hear anymore, plus you are I nice young man" She said with a smile. "Well I may bring one of my friend here tomorrow, she loves books, plus this place is pretty nice" He said smiling back. Rift thanked her again and left Crossroads.

Rift was now in front of his house, "Man, it's been a long day can't wait to sit down on my couch and watch some TV" With the thought of that he walked in. The first thing he noticed was that Aurora did not seem to be home. "Wonder where she went" he stopped his thoughts there "No that's none of my business." With that he walked into his living room. That's when he noticed it, something that brought a smile to his face, Aurora was sleeping on the couch with her wolf ears twitching once in a while. Ever since she moved in with Rift she was hiding her special ears less and less. Rift was still just smiling at her. "Oh well, I'll watch TV tomorrow, I'm actually sort of tired" Then he walked into his room plopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

**Well there goes another chapter XD I really liked this one actually, although I can't write action scenes sadly. But that's no big deal.**

**Next week's chapter is going to be about Rift and Aurora living together, I'm really excited for it, Becky may be important latter on so don't forget her. Also Crossroads is a little book shop I have always dreamed of visiting, so I just had to add it in, I think I'm going to use it a lot more to!**

**Well, see you next week with my next chapter, it is going to be a really relaxed chapter for once so ya. Leave a review, good, bad they all help, and see you next week :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Walking

**Well hello again! It's me, back with a new chapter! Also forget what I said about me uploading on Thursdays… that's not going to happen :D**

**I am really excited for this new chapter because it's just… Well I don't know just read it XD**

**These disclaimers are getting on my nerves,**

**Disclaimer: Well what do you know, over the span of one week i still don't own RWBY, what a surprise... But i still own all my original characters/ideas, so don't get your hopes up.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Walking

Rift awoke the next morning to the smell of something cooking. His first thought was, _OH NO, Did I leave the stove on when I finished making dinner last night! _Then he remembered he didn't even make dinner. "Then why the heck do I smell something burning?" He paused to sniff the air. "No, not burning, cooking" Now Rift was getting a bit confused. "Wait a second" He stopped talking to sigh, "I completely forgot, Aurora is here" Rift started to calm down. After he was back to his normal self, he got changed and went downstairs. When he was walking down the stairs the aroma off eggs and cheese filled his nostrils. _Whatever is cooking smells amazing. _He finally reached the bottom of the stairs and the kitchen came into view, what he saw brought a smile to his face. Aurora was walking around the kitchen, stopping at the stove to add whatever ingredient she grabbed to her recipe. Rift decided to speak up. "Good morning Aurora, what are you cooking? It smells amazing" He asked with a smile. "Aurora jumped a bit at the sudden voice but recovered rather quickly. "Hello Rift" She said with a big smile of her own. _What's she so happy about? _Rift asked himself. "So what are you making, I'd love to try it" Rift said with a grin. "It's a surprise" She said with her smile remaining "For all the nice things you've done for me" She finished. Rift was taken aback at her response. "Wait your cooking for me?" He asked. "Yes silly, you have helped me through so much, and not to mention let me stay in your house, this is the least I can do" Aurora was now blushing a small bit, so was Rift. They stood there awkwardly for a moment until Aurora remembered her recipe on the stove. She quickly went back into the kitchen to go check if it wasn't burnt. Rift still just stood there not knowing what to do. _Wow, no one has ever really thanked me like this before._ He thought with the blush coming back to his face.

After a few minutes later, Rift had decided to go sit on the couch and Aurora was putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece. When she had finally finished, she called Rift over. "Rift, I'm done. You can come eat now" Rift could tell that Aurora was anxious about her surprise, so he decided to have a little fun. "One second, I just want to finish this thing I'm doing" He said with a grin creeping onto his face. Next came Auroras voice "Fine, but hurry up it's going to get cold" She said with a little impatience in her voice. A moment later Auroras voice came again. "What's taking you so long?" She said with a whine. After a few moments Rift had had his fun and he slowly got up to go eat. "Coming" He said before he got to the dining area. When he walked in, there were two things waiting for him. The first being Aurora standing there happily, and the second was a plate with what looked like an omelette on it. "Surprise!" Aurora said happily. "I don't usually cook, so this is a rare treat" She said, with her smile widening. Rift just looked at the omelette. "It looks so good" He said. "Well don't just stand there, it's going to get cold" Aurora said to him. Rift walked over to the plate and sat down, as did Aurora. "I didn't know you cooked" Rift said before taking his first bit. "Wow! This is amazing Aurora! Where did you learn to make it?" Rift asked with an exited tone. "I learned from my mother, one of the few things we did together" Aurora answered. "Well your cooking is amazing" Rift said, making Aurora blush a small bit.

After they had finished eating and there conversation ended, Rift stood up. "Since you cooked this amazing meal, I'll clean the kitchen" He said proudly. Aurora smiled, "Why thank you" She said with her smile widening. Rift was in a good mood now that he had just eaten one of the best omelettes in the world, and he was sitting in front of one of the most beautiful person in the world. _Wait, what was that last one? _Rift was now wondering why the heck he thought that. He pushed those thoughts away to ask a question that had popped into his head. "Hey Aurora, How are the classes going?" Aurora was still talking to Ozpin about some classes, so she was not really in school yet. "Oh, well Ozpin says that this Monday I can start actually going to all my classes" She said with a cheery tone. _Man, she is beautiful. _Aurora was now smiling at Rift with a look of pure happiness, this was the happiest time of her whole life. _This is amazing! _She thought to herself. _I'm going to the academy of my dreams, I have amazing friends and I'm staying with one of the nicest most handsome person I know. _That last thought caught her off guard. _Wait, why am I thinking that. _Without noticing, her cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

Rift was now in the kitchen washing all the dishes while Aurora dried them. "You know you don't need to help, I offered to clean the kitchen" He said to her. "Of course I needed to help. Remember, it was my treat" She smiled at him. Rift just smiled back. _How could her family leave her, she is so adorable. _Suddenly Aurora spoke up. "Hey Rift. Can't believe I haven't asked this before but, what's your semblance?" Rift was a bit confused at the question. "That's sort of a random question. Why do you want to know?" Aurora blushed. "Well, I've known you for almost a month now and I don't even know what your semblance is or even seen you fight" Aurora had always wanted to see Rift's fighting stile, she had seen his weapons, SoundBreaker, 2 weeks ago when he was cleaning them. Ever since he had explained how they worked she had always wanted to see him use them. Rifts voice broke through her thoughts.

"Well semblance wise, I have no idea how to explain it. I guess you could say, sound. And seeing me fight is nothing special" He said all this with a big smile. Aurora was still wondering about the sound semblance thing. "What do you mean your semblance is sound? What does it do?" She asked. "Well with my semblance, I can jump higher, when I start running it gives me a little boost, when I'm fighting fist to fist and I land a punch it knocks back the person, but the most important thing is, it helps with SoundBreakers power since they rely on my music." Aurora looked at Rift in confusion. "What do you mean they rely on your music?" She asked. "Well when I plug SoundBreaker into my Dustplayer, it takes my music and turns that into sound energy, Dubstep is the most powerful, plus it's just awesome. Anyway, if I have no music, I have no sound energy, and no sound energy makes SoundBreaker useless. That's why I always carry my Dustplayer" Aurora was full of questions, "So how does your semblance help?" Rift just smiled. "Man, you have a lot of questions. Well my semblance makes the sound energy more powerful, and transforms music into sound energy faster. Problem is, to actually start the process of changing music into sound energy you need a special and rare type of dust, Silver dust. It's almost impossible to find on your own, luckily SoundBreaker helps with that" Rift paused to look up with a curious look on his face, "Now that you know all about my semblance and weapons, let's hear about yours" He said with a smile.

Aurora looked up at Rift "I guess so, since you just told me all that" Aurora took a thoughtful pose. "Hmmmmm… Where to start, well you know that my semblance is invisibility so that's all cleared up, nothing special about it" Rift thought for a moment and a question popped into his head. "Ok so since I know about your semblance, let's hear about your weapon then, I don't know much about it, heck I don't think I've even seen it up close" Aurora looked up in thought. "Well, my weapon is a dagger/silenced pistol named SwiftWind" She said with a proud tone. "Here let me show you actually" She said as she reached for her pocket and pulled out a small key. She brought the key to her wrist witch had a bracelet with a locket attached to it. And put the key into the locket. Suddenly a light glow came from the locket, the next thing Rift new, there was dagger in Aurora's hand. The handle of the dagger was white and at the end of if there seemed to be a light blue gem. The blade itself looked rather normal except for an indent near the handle were Rift guessed the bullets came out of. The only odd thing he did notice was what looked like engravings on the handle, also little symbols etched up and down the blade. "What are all these marks?" Rift asked while pointing at the strange symbols. "Those are what we call Hydroplaqus" Aurora responded. "Hydro-what's?" Rift asked. "Hydroplaqus, they are an ancient way of giving a weapon a special power without using dust" Aurora said with a knowing look. "So what power did you get?" Rift asked in excitement. "I have no idea" Aurora said with her cheeks turning a very dark shade of red. Rift just stood there, "How could you not know?" He asked utterly bewildered. "Well, Hydroplaqus are ancient, I have no idea how to use them. No matter where I look I can't find anything about them, Not even professor Ozpin knows" Aurora said. Rift could tell she was disappointed about it, so he quickly changed the subject. "Well… Now that we have that all cleared up, let's go for a walk". "A walk sounds like a wonderful idea" Aurora said with her smile returning.

After that, both her and Rift rushed to finish up with the kitchen. After they had finished Rift quickly went to his scroll to text Ruby. _Hey Ruby, Sorry can't hang out today got plans. _Was all he wrote. It was only a moment later and Ruby had already responded. _No problem! Tomorrow tho, u can't have plans. _Rift smiled at the response. Now that that was out of the way, he quickly put on his coat and walked to the door were Aurora was waiting. "Ready to go?" She asked. "Yup, let's go!" Rift said enthusiastically. As they walked out the door Aurora asked "Hey, were are we going?" Rift smiled. "Everywhere" And with that there walk began.

They had been walking for what seemed like just a few minutes when they reached the top of the street. "Hey, Aurora, I just remembered about this book shop named Crossroads. We should go check it out" He said with a smile. Aurora thought about it for a second. "OK, why not" She said returning Rifts smile. Rift started to walk in the direction of Crossroads. A minute later they were standing in front of a tiny little book shop. "It's so cute!" Aurora exclaimed as she started to walk towards it. Rift just smiled again. As they walked in, the librarian greeted them. "Hello again Rift. And who is this young lady?" She said looking at Aurora with a worm smile. Before Rift could answer Aurora spoke up "Hello, my names Aurora, I'm a friend of Rifts. Your book store is amazing" She said looking around. The librarian smiled again. "It's nice to know some student still appreciate it" But soon the smile vanished. "Well you to have fun looking around" She said as she walked into the back of the shop. Rift and Aurora looked at each other with a confused look. "Why did she look so sad?" Aurora asked. "I have no idea" Rift answered. They stopped worrying and started to look around. Rift already new most of the shop because he had spent several hours in it last night, so he guided Aurora around. After an hour of looking around Aurora had finally found a book and sat down on a couch at the back of the shop. Rift had also found a book and was just looking to see if he could find the second one. "Arora, have you seen the second one of this book" He said bringing up a book. Aurora shook her head no.

It had now been another hour, and Aurora had finished her book. "Hey Rift, should we go?" Rift had sat down beside her and was reading a book of his own. "This was supposed to be a walk after all" She continued. Rift looked up from his book and smiled. "Ya sure. Let's go, I have an idea" Aurora looked at him with a curious look. "And what may this idea be?" She asked rather amused. Rifts smile stayed on his face, "It's a surprise" Aurora smiled back at him. "For that omelette this morning" Aurora continued to smile. "It was a surprise for all the nice things you've done, there's no need to repay me" She finished. They were just standing there smiling at each other, a little awkwardly. It was Rift who finally broke the silence. "So how about we go for my surprise?" He asked. "Ya sure, I want to see what it is" Aurora said. Then they broke the smiling contest, left the book shop and started to walk towards the middle of town. They walked for a few minutes having a casual conversation about life at Beacon, well it was more Aurora asking Rift about it, but it was a conversation none the less. When they were nearing Rifts surprise, he could not contain his excitement. He was bringing Aurora to his favorite spot in town, so he had a good reason to be exited. "You're going to love it, It's so calm and quiet, there's also a little ice cream stand near the middle" Aurora was now getting really curious at where they were going. "Can you just tell me where were going?" She asked. "Nope, that would ruin the surprise" Rift replied with a cheery tone. Aurora couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

After a few more minutes of walking they finally arrived at the entrance of the local park. It was fall time so all the leaves on the trees were different colours. "It's beautiful" Aurora said with a joyful tone. "Glad you like it. Now let's go get some ice-cream" As Rift said that, he grabbed Auroras hand and pulled her into the park. Aurora's cheeks turned red at the gesture, but she did not pull away. _His hand is so worm. _She thought with her cheeks turning even darker shade of red. Aurora thought about it for a second, then she held Rifts hand back. For some reason this made Aurora happy, like she was not alone anymore. Rift noticed the way Aurora was acting and smiled. _This is going well, at the end of this walk I'm going to build up the nerve to ask her out. _Rift was deep in thought and didn't notice that he just passed the ice cream stand. He suddenly felt a tug on his coat. "Ummm… Didn't we just pass the ice cream stand?" Aurora asked, looking a bit confused. Rift snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh ya, sorry was thinking about stuff. Let's go get ice cream" He exclaimed. He turned around and started to walk back to the stand. "So what flavor do you want?" Rift asked. "Oh I can pay for my own" Aurora said, her cheeks turning slightly red again. "What kind of gentlemen would I be if I made you pay? So let me ask again, what flavour of ice cream would you like?" He was saying all this with a big wide smile, Aurora new there was no arguing so she just gave up. "Fine, may I please have some mint chocolate chip" She said. "Wow, so polite" Rift laughed.

When they had gotten there ice cream, they started to walk toward the pond in the middle of the park. "Hey Rift" Aurora was getting a bit nervous. "Ya, what is it?" He said noticing how nervous she looked. "Nothing, never mind" She said, her cheeks tuning red yet again. "Ok no problem. Just remember if you ever feel like talking about stuff, I'm here" He said with a reassuring look. Aurora looked down. "Well it's just tha-" She was cut off by Rift. "Look, there's no need to talk about it if you don't want to" he said to her smiling. "Thank you" She replied. The walk became a bit silent after that little conversation. Rift was the first one to break the silence. "Ahhhh… The pond, my favorite spot in all of Vale" Aurora looked up at him. "Why do like it so much?" She asked. "It's just so quiet, and no one comes here at this time of year because it's too cold" Aurora looked around and only noticed one or two more people. "Oh ya, I only see like two other people" Rift smiled. "Now you know my super-secret calm area" They stood there in absolute silence for what seemed like hours. _Should I ask now? No that may make it awkward, not to mention ruining the moment. _Suddenly Aurora spoke up. "It's so peaceful here" She said in a daze. "She's so cute" Rift said aloud. Suddenly it was like time stopped. Rifts eyes widened as he notice what he had just said, Aurora was also frozen. After a moment Rift was the first to talk, he had calmed down and decided it was time. "Well there's no point in hiding it now" Both Aurora and Rift were blushing madly.

It felt like hours before Rift finally spoke up "Well Aurora, I guess I can't hide it any more… I sort of, like you" He said awkwardly. Aurora stood there in complete silence. _What is happening? Did he just say that? _Aurora had mixed emotions, she was happy that Rift liked her, she was confused because she didn't know how she felt about Rift and she was angry at Rift for putting all this pressure on her. "Soooo… what do you think?" Aurora wanted to say something, but the words got caught in her throat. "I-I don't know what to say" Was all she could muster. "Well there's no need to talk about it now, I can give you time to think it over" Rift said smiling. _It feels really good to say all this out loud. _He thought. Aurora on the other hand was completely confused. _I have no idea what to think, I mean I like him but… oh this is so confusing. _Rift just stood there waiting. _Maybe I should say something, but what would I say? Ya I like you to, no that's cheesy. _While Aurora was thinking about this Rift had started to talk. "So you want to finish the walk?" Aurora snapped out of her thoughts, and nodded. "Ya let's go" She said rather quietly. The rest of the walk was in complete silence. Rift was just enjoying the peace and quiet, but Aurora's mind was racing full of thoughts about what had just happened. _I don't know what to think, what if this is all just a joke? Would Rift do that? _Auroras mind was in overdrive and Rift noticed her tense look. "Hey, Aurora, calm down" He said with a big grin on his face "There's no need to freak out, take as long as you want to think about this. Plus you can just say no" Aurora flinched at his last words. _Does he really think I'm going to say no? _Finally she built up the courage to speak "It's not that I'm going to say no, it's just…" She trailed off. "Just what?" Rift asked. "It's just that I don't know what to think about all this. You do realise that that was rather abrupt, right" Rift just laughed "Ya sorry about that, just the heat of the moment and all" This made Aurora giggle a bit. "Well let me think about it. I will most likely have my answer tomorrow" Rift smiled and nodded. The rest of the walk was much less awkward, still a bit silent, but it was a rather pleasant quietness.

When they had finally reached Rifts house Aurora stopped before they could enter. Rift noticed and looked at her, he noticed that she was blushing, although it was hard to tell because she was looking at the ground. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried that he had done something wrong. Aurora looked up with her cheeks burning red. "I have made up my mind" She said. Rift looked at her a little confused, then he remembered that he had just confessed his love. "Are you sure, we can wait till tomorrow" He said. Aurora shook her head. "No, I want to tell you now" She paused to inhale "I have decide that I will go out with you" She said, her cheeks an even darker shade of red, but she was smiling now. Rift was at a loss of words. _Did she just… say yes? _His mind was racing. _I did not expect this… Sweet! _"Are you sure about this Aurora? I don't want to rush it or anything" He said. Aurora looked at him with a kind smile. "I am one hundred percent sure" She said. Rift's smile widened, so did Aurora's. "How about we talk about we continue this in the morning?" Rift said. On their way home it had gotten dark rather quickly so it was late. "Ya ok" Was Auroras only response as she walked in, trying to conceal the big smile and the dark red blush.

**Well there goes another chapter. I really liked this one because I can finally say Rift and Aurora are getting together XD Plus this was pretty much my first romantic chapter ever, don't think I'm very good at the whole romance thing… So ya.**

**Anyway, please leave a review, they all help and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Brother and sister

**It's another chapter, YAY! I really liked the last chapter, but I said in chapter 4 that Rift would spend a day with Ruby, plus I haven't followed Ruby's story in a while.**

**OHHHHHH, LOOK A DISCLAIMER, HOW EXITING, said no one ever...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, i own my characters. There. **

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Brother and Sister

Ruby awoke Sunday morning the sound of Weiss and Yang arguing, again. Ever since they had moved into the dorm that's how she woke up almost every day. But she was not upset about it, nope not today. Today was they day she was going to spend with Rift, She loved doing stuff with him. It was her first time ever having a big brother around, actually it was her first time ever having a real sibling. Yang was amazing, but she was not Ruby's real sister. Rift on the other hand was apparently her real brother, the only problem was that Ruby had school, so she has no time to talk or hangout with Rift. Her thoughts were cut short by Yang's voice. "It's not my fault you're an uptight little princess!" She yelled at Weiss. "I hardly see how I'm the Princess, I just think that leaving your undergarments on the ground is unladylike" Weiss replied, in her usual icy tone. "My undergarments eh. How about this" Yang said as she threw something at Weiss. "What was that!?" Weiss yelled. "Did you just throw a bra at me?! Whose bra even is that" Weiss yelled. Ruby looked down and noticed something, it was her bra. "Ummmm, guys can we stop this just for a little bit, at least till I leave. And Yang, stop throwing my bras around" Ruby said with a worried tone. Yang looked over at Ruby and smiled. "Going out? Where are you going, more importantly who are you going out with?" Yang had moved really close to Ruby and had a huge grin on her face. "It's nothing like that Yang" Ruby sighed. "I'm just meeting up with Rift so we can hangout" Yang looked at Ruby suspiciously. "Fine, but if I hear that my baby sister was hanging out" She made little quotation marks with her fingers when she said hanging out. "I'm going to punch that guy's face in" This made the room go silent. "Yang I'm not that young any more, there's no need to protect me from boys" Ruby said. "I know, it's just fun" Yang said happily.

A few minutes after that conversation Yang and Blake had left to go practice, Actually Ruby had no idea why they left, which just left Ruby and Weiss in the dorm. "So, Weiss" Ruby said awkwardly. "How's your year going?" She said even more awkwardly. The only reason that Ruby was trying to start a conversation was because she hated the silence, also Weiss could actually be nice to her once in a while. "Fine I guess, nothing special" Weiss said. _Weird, Weiss's voice actually sounds nice, not cold. _"Ruby? I asked you a question. How about you?" Weiss said. Ruby snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, ya, my year is going great!" Ruby said with happiness coming back. Ruby smiled up again. _Weiss is actually really nice once you get to know her. _She thought to herself. And again Weiss was calling her name. "Hello, earth to Ruby" Ruby shook her head and looked up. "Ya what is it?" She asked. "Well I'm going out now, bye" Was all Weiss said before leaving the room. _I wonder why she told me that… She could have just left. Maybe she was just trying to be polite, whatever. _Ruby then started to get ready. As she walked into the bathroom she stopped in front of the mirror. She sighed as she looked at herself. "Why do I feel this way around girls?" She asked herself. "I mean aren't we suppose to feel like this around guys?" Ruby had been quite confused ever since the first time she had seen Weiss, because when their eyes met a feeling erupted in Ruby's chest. She didn't know why. "Am I attracted to girls? Is that even possible? I'm so confused, I hate feelings" Ruby was much less happy now. "I nice worm shower would be nice right about now" She said. Right at that moment her scroll started to vibrate. She went to go see who had texted her, and sure enough it was Rift. Hey Ruby, just wanted to ask, we still doing stuff today? I made sure not to have plans XD. Ruby smiled to herself. "He didn't forget, that's good" She quickly responded. Yup, it's nice to know that you remembered :D any way I'll meet u in the quart yard at 12:00, see u then. As she finished her text she put down her scroll to go get changed.

It was now 12:00 and Ruby was waiting on a bench. "Is he late, or did I just get here early?" She checked her scroll, the time read 12:04. As she started to look around again she heard a call from her left. "Hey Ruby, sorry for being four minutes late, just needed to straighten things out with Aurora" Rift laughed. Ruby looked over at his voice, "Oh, hello Rift" She said happily. "What do you mean straighten things out with Aurora? Did something happen?" She asked. Rift just smiled. "I'll tell you later" He said. "So what are we doing today?" Rift asked. "I have no idea" Ruby replied. "So we have no plans? How about we go walk around Vales town square" Rift offered. "That sounds fun" Ruby said happily.

When they finally reached town square Ruby had to ask the question that was nagging her. "Hey Rift, what did you have to sort out with Aurora" She didn't know why, but it felt important and she just really wanted to know. "Like I said before, I'll tell you later" Rift said with smirk. Ruby pouted "Please, can you tell me now" She said. "Nope" Was Rifts only reply. Ruby new she was going to get nowhere arguing so she just gave up. "Ok so where are we going then?" She asked, taking her mind off of the other thoughts. "Well I want to bring you to my favorite book store, but that a quite far away so we'll go there last. For now let's go look at some of the shops I guess" He said with a cheery tone. "Oh can we go to my favorite store? It's right around the corner" Ruby said happily. "Ya sure, what's it called" Rift asked. "Clean as a whistle" Ruby replied, her cheeks turning red. Rift burst out laughing "Your favorite store is called Clean as a whistle? Since when do you like cleaning?" He said between laughs. Ruby's cheeks were now very red "They sell cleaning products and parts for your weapons, I bet you could find something for SoundBreaker" She said. Rift laughing died down, and he looked back at Ruby "Now that makes more sense. So it's a weapon shop then, and no I won't find anything for SoundBreaker, I like them the way they are" Rift said. Ruby just smiled "Ok let's go then" she said. With that they started to walk in the direction of the Shop. When they finally got there, which took a surprisingly long time due to the amount of people, Rift smiled. "That's sort of ironic" He said happily. Ruby looked over at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, this place's name is Clean as a whistle, But it looked a bit beet up" Rift replied, this remark got a punch in the arm from Ruby. "Don't make fun of it or I will not go to your little book shop" She said. Rifts smile widened. "Well that wouldn't be my problem, you'd be the one missing out" He said while walking into the shop. Ruby close behind him.

While they were in the store Ruby had wondered over to special ammo for her high calibre sniper rifle, while Rift was just sort of drifting around the store looking at mostly cleaning products because he had no desire to change SoundBreaker. "Hey Rift, come here for a sec, I don't know what ammo to get" Came Ruby's voice from the back of the shop. Rift walked over to where Ruby was standing and looked up at the wall covered in clip after clip of special ammo. "Wow" Was all he could say. _Where the heck did they get enough dust to make all this ammo? _He asked himself. As if reading his mind Ruby answered his question. "They own a dust mine. It's quite popular" She said smiling at Rifts dumfounded look. "So they have every kind of dust?" Rift asked, looking closely at all the special ammo. "Yup, they have almost everything" Ruby replied. Suddenly Rift started to walk towards the cashier. "Hello there, I was just wondering if you had any Silver dust" He asked. The cashier nodded and pulled out a chest from under the counter. "It's 100 Lin per gram" Said the cashier. Rifts eyes widened. "What! Why is it so expensive?" He Asked. _Guess he's never bought Silver dust before. He told me SoundBreaker helps find it. _Ruby thought to herself. Rift walked back towards Ruby. "So, you choose you ammo yet?" He asked. "No, I asked you to come over to help me choose. Then you just walked away" She said while smiling. Rift just smiled back "Ok I guess we should start looking then" He smiled.

After a few minutes Both Rift and Ruby had five clips in their hands. They had decided to choose five clips each, and Ruby was going to choose one of each. Rift was looking his clips with a smile on his face, Ruby couldn't help but wonder. _What sort of Dust did he choose? _She asked herself. Rift pulled up a clip to her face. "Choose this one, please" He chuckled, with excitement in his voice. "Well what is it?" Ruby asked. "Orange Dust" Rift replied happily. Ruby looked at Rift with a confused look. "But Orange Dust is so useless" She said with a flat tone. Rift grinned. "It's only useless if you don't know how to use it." He hinted with his grin widening. Ruby looked at Rift with unimpressed look. "And you know how?" She asked, still unimpressed. "I'm not the best but I can show you a thing or two" Rift said smiling. Ruby sighed and looked down at her five clips. "Ok fine I'll buy it, but that means you have to buy me another actually useful one" She said happily. "Fine I'll buy you some Red Dust ammo" Rift said with a look of triumph on his face. With that they walked over to the cash and paid. "Wow Orange Dust is cheap" Rift commented "That's because it's so useless" Ruby laughed.

After a few more shops and walking around aimlessly Ruby finally had enough courage to ask Rift a question that she never planned on asking anyone. _He's my brother, I can ask him this right? Oh, I'm so nervous what if he finds it weird, no Rift wouldn't be mean about it. Would he? _Rift noticed the worried look on Ruby's face. "Hey, Ruby, are you alright?" He asked. Ruby jumped at the sudden voice, but calmed down rather quickly. "Ya, I'm fine, it's just that I, have… I have something to ask you" She said quietly. "Sure, what is it?" Rift asked. "Well, ummm, what… what does it mean when a girl likes another girl?" Ruby's cheeks were so hot she felt like her head was going to explode. Rift looked at her with a very confused look. "Ummm… what?" He said. "It's nothing don't worry about it, never mind" Ruby said. Rift looked at Ruby with a concerned look now. "Ruby, if something is on your mind you can tell me" He said reassuringly. Ruby hesitated then looked up at Rift with a worried look. "Well, I just… I just want to know what it means when a girl likes another girl, is it like not normal or bad?" Rift looked at her with a thoughtful look. "Is this about you Ruby?" He asked. Ruby's eyes widened. And Rift instantly knew he was right. "Well, if a girl likes another girl they are what you call lesbians, don't know much other than that because I'm not a girl. Anyway I can assure you that it is not bad and that it is perfectly normal… in some people's opinion, others, not so much" He said with a little bit of a sad look. Ruby looked at Rift with some surprise. "So you're not mad?" She asked. Rift laughed. "Mad? Why would I be mad? You can like whomever you want, whether it's a girl or boy, I'll still love you" He said happily. Ruby felt tears build up in the corner of her eyes, suddenly her arms were around Rift in a tight hug. She felt Rifts arms wrap around her. "What if the girl I like doesn't like me back, or isn't… you know" She said into Rifts chest. Rift just smiled. "Then you move on" He said. _This is weird… _Rift thought. _Am I talking to my little sister about Lesbians?_

After they had finished hugging, Ruby and Rift began walking again. As they were walking Ruby remembered something. "Hey Rift, What was that this that thing you had to straighten out with Aurora? You looked quite happy about it" She said looking up at him. Rift's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Well, Aurora and I are… Dating now, I guess" He said with his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red. Ruby couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on her face. "Finally, you took long enough to ask. Wait, you did ask right, not Aurora" Ruby said. Rift laughed. "Ya I asked, don't worry" He said. "You have to tell me everything" Exclaimed Ruby.

After Rift explained how it happened and how Aurora responded, Ruby had the biggest smile. "That's so romantic" She said with a laugh. Rift blushed a bit. "Hey, best I could have done. Wouldn't change how it happened for anything" He said proudly. "Wait, you two just got together, why didn't you invite her along you idiot" Ruby said with an extremely disappointed tone. Rift looked at Ruby in surprise. "I thought this was our day, just the two of us. I didn't want to ruin it for you" He said truthfully. Ruby thought about that for a second. "I guess that makes sense, but next time invite her" She said. When Ruby looked back at Rift he had the biggest grin on his face. "Now you, since you like girls and stuff, don't go and fall in love with Aurora. She's taken" He said still grinning. This made Ruby's cheeks turn a very, very dark shade of red. "I'm not, I-I already have someone that I like" She said her voice getting quieter after each word. Rift smiled, his plan had worked. "And who may this person be?" He asked. Ruby looked up at him in anger, "This was your plan all along, you knew I wouldn't fall for Aurora, you just wanted to know who I like" she huffed. "You know me to well. Anyway yes I want to know, obviously" He said exaggerating the word obviously. "Well now I'm not going to tell you" Ruby said, still quite mad. Rift smiled again. "Well I just told you how I asked Aurora out, how she reacted and what we did after, the list can go on" He sighed. "The least you can do is tell me who you like" He said.

Ruby thought about this. _He did tell me all that, but what if he teases me. Well that's the worst possibility, he just teases me. _"Fine" She sighed. Rift almost jumped with excitement. "Really?!" He exclaimed. Ruby looked worried, this seemed to calm Rift down. "Actually, there's no need to tell me, it's no problem. I'll only ask if you're comfortable with it" He said smiling at Ruby. She had a worried look but also a look of determination. "No, I want to tell you, it's just, you're going to make fun of me" She said. "What? When I make fun of you it's not bad, it's my way of showing my love. Look Ruby I don't care if you like girls, I don't care who you like, your still my little sister. And yes of course I'm going to make fun of you, I would do that with anyone" He said. Ruby was thinking really hard. _I don't even know if I like her or not. What if I'm wrong, what if I don't actually like her. What if she's not the same as me. _Rift words broke through her thoughts, and he said something that made Ruby's heart skip a beat. "I can talk to them if you want" He said. Ruby was very happy and a bit suspicious. "What do you mean talk to them?" She asked. "Well I can ask what they think of you or of they are the same as you, if you want me to of cores" He said. Ruby thought about it. _What if he's only doing this to know who I like. Wait He wouldn't do that, he's just trying to be nice. _Ruby hesitated. "I-I have made up my mind, I'll tell you" She said a little hesitantly. Rift looked at her with a face that said, Are you sure? Ruby nodded. "I like, Weis." She mumbled the last word and Rift had no idea what she said. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that" He said. Ruby look a deep breath. "I like, Weiss" She said with a determined look. Rift was a bit surprised at the response, but smiled none the less. It was nice to know his sister trusted him. "Well Weiss would definitely not have been my first guess but, what do I know" He said. "Do you want me to talk to her?" He asked. Ruby thought for a moment. "All I want you to do is find out if she likes girls" She replied. After that extremely awkward conversation Ruby and Rift decided to walk back to Beacon because it had started to get dark. "Hey Ruby" Rift said. "Would you mind keeping the whole me and Aurora thing a secret for now, at least until she's ready to talk about it" He said. "Ya sure" Ruby responded. The rest of the walk was in silence.

When they finally reached Beacon Ruby said her goodbyes and started to walk towards her dorm. When she got there it was quiet. "That's weird our dorm is never quiet" She thought aloud. As she opened the door a small yelp came from inside the room. Ruby peeked inside to see Weiss standing in the middle of the room… With just a towel on. "Oh my god! I am so sorry Weiss, Sorry, sorry, sor-" She was cut off by Weiss. "It's fine Ruby. As long as I have a towel" She said walking back to the bathroom. Ruby was a bit surprised at Weiss's response, but happy she was not going to be yelled at. Then the unimaginable happened. A huge gust of wind came through the open window and blew Weiss's towel upwards. Ruby only say a little bit but her face was as red as red could be. Weiss on the other hand was just standing there, her face also extremely red. "I swear I didn't see anything!" Yelled Ruby as she turned around. Weiss had no idea what to do, so she walked/ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Ruby just stood there. _Did I just see Weiss's… No I didn't see anything. It was nothing, that never happened. _As Ruby was convincing herself that that had not just happened, Weiss walked out of the bathroom in her PJ's. She looked at Ruby. "That never happened" She said with a sturdy look. Ruby nodded her head vigorously. "Agreed" She said. "Well good night Ruby" Weiss said before crawling into her bed and falling asleep, or at least Ruby thought she fell asleep. "What just happened?" Ruby asked herself.

Ruby was now in the bathroom. After a long day like that she felt it necessary to take a shower. "Oh man, Rift didn't get to take me to the Book shop. Maybe next time" She said. As she started to take of her clothes she looked back in the mirror. "Is it normal to like girls?" She asked herself aloud. "I mean Rift said it's fine, but really" She was talking aloud without realizing. "I wonder what Weiss thinks of me?" She said. With that she stepped into the bath and started to take her shower. What she didn't know was that Weiss was awake in the other room, and heard everything she just said.

**Welp, There goes another chapter! I really liked this one because it has a lot of character development, plus I just really like it when people find out there real selves and cheesy stuff like that XD Anyway, THAT CLIFF HANGER! :D**

**Well see you next Chapter, leave a review, Good, Bad, I don't care they all help. See you next week, Oh and sorry for it being a bit short.**


	7. Chapter 7: The sapphire forest

**Hello everybody, again! I'm back with a new chapter, YAY! **

**This chapter is more of a thrilling chapter, and we all know I'm not very good at that. I've had this chapter in mind for a while but never got around to actually start it.**

**Well... You know whats next...**

**Disclaimer: What a surprise, i still don't own RWBY, amazing. Oh and something even more exiting, i own all of my own characters, how surprising...**

**On that note, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Sapphire Forest

The next morning was rather awkward for Ruby. Since Blake and Yang didn't come back last night, when she woke up it was only her and Weiss. "Goo-Good morning Weiss" She said her voice cracking on Weiss. Weiss looked over at Ruby and smiled. "Good morning Ruby" She said happily. _What the heck. Either she is pretending that what happened last night never happened or she's just really happy. _Ruby was quite confused at Weiss's behavior. "Did you hear Ruby? We just got our first mission" Weiss said even happier than before. Ruby sighed in relief. _So there is a reason for her happiness I thought it was going to be all awkward and stuff. _Ruby was dead wrong. Turns out, when Weiss got the message saying they had their first mission, she completely forgot about what happened yesterday. When she remembered, let's just say it got awkward, fast. Ruby and Weiss were walking down the corridor of their dorm on the way to Ozpins office, when all of a sudden Weiss stopped walking. "Hey Weiss what's wrong?" Ruby asked as she turned around. When she looked at Weiss's face she instantly noticed it she was blushing. "Ummm, Weiss?" Ruby asked again. "What happened yesterday?" She asked. Ruby looked at her in surprise. "Ummm… Nothing" Was all Ruby could manage. "Ruby what happened yesterday, I can't remember but every time I think about it I get embarrassed. Why can't I remember?" She sounded frustrated. _Weiss must have blocked the memory of yesterday, does she really hate me that much? _Ruby thought, her good mood fading fast. "Let's not think about that now, ok. Were almost to Ozpins office" Ruby said. Weiss nodded, but still had a worried look on her face. _Does she really not remember? _Ruby asked herself.

When they arrived at Ozpins office Ruby pushed open the door. Inside there was Ozpin, Goodwitch, Aurora and Rift. _Why are Aurora and Rift here? _"Hey Ruby!" Rift said happily. "Guess what! Aurora and I are coming with you guys!" He said even happier. Ruby smiled. "The more the merrier" She said equally as happy as Rift. _Finally I get to see Rift fight Grimm. _She thought. _Plus I can see the way Aurora fights. _Ruby was getting more and more looked over at Weiss with a smile and saw that she looked quite disappointed. "Ummm, Professor Ozpin, my I ask why they are coming. I thought this was a mission for Team RWBY" She said. Ozpin looked up from his papers. "Well, Rift requested to come as supervision, and I thought it would be a nice first mission for Aurora to" He said looking back down at his papers. Ruby looked at Rift. "So you're coming along to supervise?" She asked. Rift nodded. Just then the door opened, Blake and Yang walked in, "Tiz UP!?" Yelled Yang. Ozpin looked up. "I see the whole team is hear, we may begin. So, as you all know today is your very first mission, It will be taking place it The Sapphire Forest just a few miles outside of Vale" Ozpin stopped and Goodwitch stepped forwards. "Now, your only objective is to clear out some Grimm heading for a small fishing village" She said. Ruby spoke up. "What sort of Grimm will be there?" She asked. Ozpin smiled "All of them" He said. Ruby was caught off guard "Like every Grimm we have ever discovered" She asked very nervously. "Oh no, not the really rare ones or the ones that are too powerful, but there will be a good amount of different species" He said. Ruby calmed down. _As long as there are no Nephilim Grimm, I'm fine. _She thought. Suddenly Goodwitch spoke up again. "There is a drop ship waiting for you at the loading docks please head there now" She said to everyone. As they were all walking out Ozpin called Rift back. "Yes, professor?" Rift asked. "Rift, pay attention, the only reason I let you go is because there is going to be a night crawler" He said in a rushed tone. Rift looked up at him with a surprised look. "What!? You know they don't have a chance against that thing! Why would you even send them out?!" Rift was extremely angry now. "Not to mention what a night crawler would do to Ruby" He hissed. Ozpin nodded "Yes, I know. That is why I have sent you and Aurora, the two of you could take it easily" He said. Rift sighed in frustration "What if it happens again? What if I'm too slow, like last time" Rift said looking down. Ozpin had flinched at his last sentence "Rift that was not your fault. There was nothing you could do, you were not near as powerful as you are now" Ozpin reassured. "Also Rift if you wouldn't mind keeping the night crawler to yourself and Aurora that would be nice" He added. Rift almost yelled out, but he knew there was no point, so he just sighed and walked out.

As Rift reached the loading docks he saw everyone. _They all look so happy. _He looked down. _Ruby, I swore I won't let anything happen to you. _He thought while looking up at her, laughing with Yang. As he got closer Ruby noticed him. "Hey Rift, What took you?" She asked as he was now only a few steps from them. "Ozpin just wanted to talk about mission details, you know all the boring stuff" He said as he plastered a fake smile on. Ruby nodded "Well come on were all waiting on you" She said excitedly. Rift began to walk towards the drop ship. As he got on he was greeted by Aurora. "You exited for the mission?" She asked. Rift couldn't help but look worried. "Rift are you alright? Look, there's no need to be worried about anyone, they can handle themselves" She said looking at him with a reassuring look. "Now worry about yourself" Rift looked at her and smiled "Ya ok" He said, a little more confident. The ride only took a few minutes but everyone seemed really excited, even Aurora had a big smile and was talking with Blake. As they neared the drop point, Rift felt himself relax a bit, Aurora's words drifting around in his head. _They can handle themselves, worry about yourself. _He smiled thinking about them. _Ya everyone here is a strong fighter. They'll all be ok. _He thought. Suddenly a voice came over the loudspeakers. "We are nearing the drop point, everyone return to your seats and buckle up" The voice said. As everyone was returning to their seats Ruby sat down beside Rift "You exited for the mission?" She asked happily. Rift nodded with a real smile this time. Then the voice came back over the loudspeaker "Ok, were right over the drop point hang on, it may get a little bumpy" It said with a laugh, which was abruptly cut off. Suddenly the whole drop ship was shacking slightly. _Must be the turbulence. _Rift thought. After a minute of turbulence the ship creaked and came to the ground. The loudspeakers cracked and the voice came back "We have landed" It said.

As everyone got off the ship the first thing they noticed was how beautiful the Sapphire Forest was. It was fall so all the leaves were different colours. It was mesmerizing. When Rift looked behind him, he nodded at the pilot. "Well meet you at the next drop point, see you there" He said. The pilot nodded and turned on the engine. "Were is the ship going?" Ruby asked. Rift looked back towards everyone and nearly fell over. Ruby was standing right in front of him. "When did you get here?" He asked. "That's not answering my question" Ruby said. "Well, it's too dangerous for the pilot to stay in one spot, he may get attacked by Grimm. So we set up another Drop point" Rift replied. Ruby thought about this for a second. "Well that's stupid, what happens if we get in trouble?" She asked. Rift laughed "You don't think that you can handle yourself?" He said questioning Ruby's skills. Ruby's cheeks turned red "That's not what I'm saying" She mumbled. Their conversation was cut short by Weiss. "I'd like to get moving, today" She said with her usual icy tone. Rift scratched the back of his head "Right we should probably start moving. According to the pilot the Grimm are that way" He said pointing forwards. Everyone nodded and started to walk. Rift was at the back of the group when Aurora slowed to be beside him. She looked up at Rift with a look of worry "Do you feel it?" She asked. Rift just nodded. "It doesn't feel like regular Grimm, it has a very different feel to it" Aurora continued. Rift, again, just nodded.

As they continued walking, both Aurora and Rift had there guard up. They didn't want to bother anyone with something that may not even be there. "Are we there yet" Ruby asked. Rift sighed "No not yet" He said. Aurora had fallen behind after hearing something. "Hey Rift, come here for a sec" She said. Rift stopped and looked over at Aurora, noticing the nervous look on her face he walked over to her. "What's up?" he asked. "Were being followed, it's really hard to tell but I can sense a very faint presence behind us" Aurora said. Rift looked behind him towards the path they were walking "Are you sure?" He asked. "A year of wondering around the emerald forest will heighten your sense" Aurora replied. Rift nodded "Fine I'll stay at the back of the pack, could you watch the front. Were probably the most powerful in the group, plus I would rather keep you out of harm's way" He finished. As they continued talking Yang called back to them "What are you two talking about?" She asked. Rift looked up "Just a strategy if something goes wrong" He lied. Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby all looked at him "Spit it out, what's wrong" Ruby said "Don't even bother lying, I'll know" She finished. Rift sighed "Fine, Aurora and I think we are being followed" He said. "Grimm?" Blake asked. "Were not sure, but I think so, the thing is, I only sense one presence" Aurora said. Everyone seemed a little bit more on edge but not worried "What are you guys worrying about it there's only one presence, we could take out a Grimm in a blink of an eye" Yang said confidently. Rift looked over at Aurora, When they were walking He had told her that there may be a night crawler. They both thought it was the thing following them but they didn't want to tell anyone else, especially not Ruby. "Let's leave it for now, we don't want to make a lot of noise" Rift said.

As they continued to walk the presence never disappeared, never fell behind and moved closer. It stayed at least 20 yards away and no one had seen in. even when they got to a clearing. "Were getting close to the Grimm. Everyone get your weapons ready" Rift said as he took off his headphones. After only a moment everyone had their weapons in hand. Rift nodded at Ruby and she started to walk towards him. _This is her mission, she'll be in charge and she can handle herself. _As Rift finished reassuring himself, Ruby spoke up. "Ok everybody, we have to stop the Grimm from reaching that small fishing village, Arora witch direction are they coming from?" She asked. Aurora closed her eyes for a few moments then they shot open and she pointed to her right "They are coming from that direction the fishing village is that way" She said pointing the opposite direction. "Ok, that's convenient. Could you possible tell how far they are?" Ruby asked. Aurora shook her head no. "Ok no problem, we'll wait here for them here" Everyone nodded. Ruby looked around "Ok Rift, Aurora and Blake, go into the trees up ahead. Weiss, Yang and I Will wait on the ground here. When the Grimm reach us that's when you three jump down, got it?" As she explained her plan everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok let's go" Ruby finally finished. _She's a good leader I'll give her that. _Rift thought as he jumped into a tree a few meters away from the rest of the group. When he reached the branch he wanted, he looked around for Aurora and Blake. He found Blake a few trees away, But Aurora was nowhere to be seen. He looked over at Blake with a look that apparently she understood and started to walk towards him, "Aurora is still down there talking with Ruby" She said reassuringly. Blake was one of the only people that new Aurora and him were together, and she only found out by accident when Ruby was talking in her sleep. As she started to move back to her spot, Aurora jumped into a tree near him, she looked over at him and nodded. "There coming" She called to him. Rift nodded at her then looked at Blake and nodded at her. Blake nodded back, they were all set, and all they had to do now was wait.

After only a few seconds the first Grimm appeared. It was a rather small Ursa. Rift had the urge to just jump on it, but he stopped himself because right after that small Ursa, out of view until now, were five other huge Ursa. _That's a lot of Ursa, not to mention the size. Will Ruby and the others be able to take them? _Rift asked himself, worrying again. Just before he could worry anymore thought, he looked back down and noticed some Boarbatusks, Beowolves and even more Ursa. Not just small ones there were some pretty big ones in that crowd. _How the heck does Ozpin expect use to clear all this. _Just then a Yell came from Ruby's group's direction "Now!" Came a voice to his right. Right at the sound of that word Rift jumped, and just like that he was on top of a decent sized Beowolf. Before it could do anything Rift plunged SoundBreaker into its back. As he was doing this Aurora had already taken out five smaller Grimm and was working on a Boarbatusk. Blake had disappeared, Weiss and Yang were completely surrounded but seemed to be managing fine and Ruby, well Ruby was just killing everything. When Rift had killed the Beowolf, he moved onto a colossal Ursa. As he was taking care of it Ruby had gotten herself surrounded. _Well this is quite the predicament. _She thought. Suddenly a White light appeared in front of her and a gape was made between some of the Grimm. As she ran for it she heard a voice call, "A thank you would be nice" Came Weiss's voice. Ruby sighed, "Thanks!" She said.

After only a few minutes of fighting and not many accidents, they had defeated most of the Grimm. The remaining few scattered. "Well that was easy" Yang commented. "Ya, it seemed a bit too easy" Blake said. Rift agreed with her completely, but what could he say, "Ya good job everyone, now let's go kill even more stuff till we have no energy left"? Ya that's not happening. "Ok, I guess we go to the drop point" he said instead. Everyone started to put away their weapons, but Rift did not. "Aurora I want you to keep SwiftWind out and cover the front" He said. Aurora nodded. Knowing that he was still worried. Everyone else on the other hand looked extremely confused. "Why?" Ruby asked. "I just don't think this is over" Rift replied. Everyone looked at him still confused except Weiss. "You're just being paranoid and over protective" She said with her usual icy tone. "We already just killed almost all of them" She said pointing towards the dissipating Grimm. Rift looked at her, his face completely serious. But all he said was "Almost all of them" This seemed to shut Weiss up.

As they walked through the forest towards the pickup point, Rift had calmed down and was much less worried. _I guess Weiss was right, I'm just being overprotective. _As he looked forwards, everyone was talking and laughing, except Aurora, she was still standing at the front with SwiftWind at the ready. Rift felt bad for leaving her up there so he called after her. "Hey, Aurora come here" He said. Aurora looked behind her at Rift. As she walked towards him she put SwiftWind away. "Ya, what's up?" She asked. Rift smiled, "Nothing really, just wanted to talk" He said happily. Aurora smiled at him. "Hey Rift, what ever happened to your fedora? I haven't seen it since I first saw you with Ruby" She said. Rift looked up in thought. "I must have lost it in the forest" He said. To be honest the last few weeks have been so great he hadn't even noticed his fedora had disappeared. "I have it in my dorm" Ruby said. "It fell when you were running from me and Weiss" She continued, chuckling. "Cool, although I'd like it back when we get back to Beacon" He said cheerfully. Ruby nodded. While everyone was having a nice conversation, they all let their guard down, which was exactly what the night crawler was waiting for.

After a few more minutes of mindless banter the group fell silent. As they continued to walk for a few more minutes Aurora suddenly stopped, "Were surro-" Before she could finish her sentence a Beowolf jumped from the trees and landed on top of her, knocking her unconscious. This was so sudden, no one moved for a second. Then Rift jumped into action. He jumped towards the Beowolf and took out SoundBreaker, the Beowolf couldn't do anything because Rift was moving so fast. Only a few seconds later the Beowolf's head went flying. After Rift had killed it he ran over to Aurora, she seemed ok other than a slash on her forehead. _Damn it! This is what I get for letting my guard down. _Rift thought to himself. Everyone was now around him. "Is she ok?!" Ruby asked in a panic. Rift nodded to her and she sighed in relief. But that relief did not last long because all of a sudden a pounding started in her head. Ruby went down on one knee holding her head, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Rift looked over at her, and his eyes widened "Everybody run!" He yelled. "Yang grab Ruby" He said. Yang was beside Ruby with a look of terror in her eyes "What's happening to her?!" She asked wildly. Rift looked down "There's a night crawler" He said dryly. Yang's eyes widened.

Everyone was running now, Rift holding Aurora, Yang carrying a screaming Ruby. They were running as fast as they could but every time Rift looked behind them the Grimm were always right there. _We have to fight, there's no other option. But can we really take out all those Grimm with just four of use? _Rift started to slow and called after Yang, Blake and Weiss. "We need to fight" He said coming to a stop, he passed Aurora to Weiss. "I'll hold them off for as long as possible, you get them out of here" He said. Blake stepped forward. "I'll stay with you" She offered. Rift shook his head no, "I need someone there to protect them" He said to her pointing at Weiss and Yang. Blake nodded and walked back towards the other two. "Good luck" he said, plugging in SoundBreaker. Everyone nodded and started to run in the opposite direction, as they got farther and farther away they could hear Rifts music getting quieter and quieter. Then it suddenly stopped.

_This is my fault, if I hadn't told Rift he was being overprotective we would all be ready, we have taken them easily, and Ruby… _Weiss felt horrible when Ruby had started to scream from the pain that was apparently in her head. _She's just a girl. _Weiss hatted to admit it, even at a time like this, but she was really worried about Ruby, and that night she overheard her talking in the bathroom, Weiss may be lesbian but that does not mean she likes Ruby, right? _I don't like Ruby, no she's just a friend that's all, a friend that I care about. _Weiss stopped thinking about it when she heared a call from Blake. "Over here! I found a cave" She said. Weiss looked over in Blake's direction and noticed the cave, she nodded and called out to Yang "Yang over here! We found a cave" She said while pointing at the cave. Yang looked over and started to run in the direction Weiss was pointing. "We better hurry, I saw some Grimm coming this way" She said. "What happened to Rift?" Weiss asked, concerned. "No Idea, after his music stopped I couldn't hear anything else" Yang replied. As they both entered the cave a Beowulf had started to chase them. Blake stepped forwards in front of Weiss and Yang, but before she could do anything the Beowulf just fell to its side and started to dissipate, that's when Weiss noticed it. One of Rifts swords was in its back. Suddenly Rift was walking into the cave, looking really beat up with cuts and bruises everywhere. Weiss sighed in relief "It's good to know your not dead" She said to him. He did not respond. Instead he fell forwards, flat on his face. Weiss quickly put down Aurora and ran to his side. What she saw when she got there almost made her cry out. Rifts entire back was just a heap of ripped clothing and flesh. Worst of all was what Weiss that was a puddle of water was really a puddle of blood.

**OHHHH! Damn what's going to happen next? Find out in part 2 XD**

**Anyway. Hope You liked the chapter, I know I'm not the best at action stuff but I'm actually quite proud of this XD**

**Don't forget to leave a review, good, bad I don't care, they all help, and see you in the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8: The sapphire forest part 2

**Well, I'm finally back with yet another chapter. I just want to say, thank you to everyone who is actually keeping up with my story, it means a lot. Sadly I have not gotten many reviews yet but I still got my hopes up. Also I have come up with a plan to keep up with both stories, so every other week I will upload a chapter of this story and the weeks between I will upload some Blind Beauty. How does that sound?**

**Woohoo, a disclaimer,**

**Disclaimer: All the stuff is mine, *Police knock on door* Fine. I don't own RWBY. I own my characters. Happy?**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Sapphire Forest Part 2

Weiss put her hands up to her mouth so she wouldn't yell. _How did this happen?! _Her mind was racing. _Oh god, what are the others going to think, what's Ruby going to do. _Weiss was now in a full blown panic. "Blake come help me!" She yelled. Blake rushed over to her. "What's wron-" She stopped talking when she saw Rift. "Quick, grab one of his arms" She said while grabbing an arm. As Weiss and Blake pulled Rift into the cave, Yang walked over to them "What happened?" She asked, not noticing Rift's wounds. "Rift got hurt, really badly" Blake said, Weiss didn't know why, but she couldn't talk. Yang looked at Rift and let out a small yelp. "What the hell did that?!" She asked, sounding worried. As everyone moved Rift to a wall, they didn't notice Ruby start to get up "Wow my head hearts" She said. "So, what happened?" She asked. Everyone turned around, a terror in their eyes. Weiss was the first to speak, "Its Rift… He got injured while giving use time to get away" Ruby's eyes widened a bit. "How injured?" She asked, when no one answered she started to panic, "How injured is he?!" She was now yelling at them. Weiss could feel tears build up in the corner of her eyes, and Ruby was now sobbing, Blake spoke up, "See for yourself" She said sadly. As everyone moved out of the way so Rift was in view, Ruby ran over to him. She started to cry even more, "Rift, don't you dare die on me, there's still so much we haven't done" Ruby sobbed onto his shoulder, Weiss could feel worm tears running down her face now, and when she looked over at Yang and Blake they were also crying.

While everyone was crying near Rift, they did not notice Aurora get up and leave the cave. She was also crying, but not the thought of Rift dying, Rift could not die, he was going to live a happy and long life. That is why Aurora was not crying for Rift, she believed he will pull through, she was crying for Ruby. How terrible would it to wake up and find out your brother that you've only known for three weeks, is dying, right in front of you. Yes, Aurora was dating him, and she did truly love him, that is why she believed in him. She had left the cave so she would not bother anyone. As she walked out she could instantly feel someone's presence in a tree far to her right. It was a rather strong presence, but it was most definitely human. Aurora looked in the direction of the presence and when she took a closer look at the tree she noticed someone sitting in it. Aurora squinted to see the person better, but as she was trying to get a better view the person jumped out of the tree. Aurora backed up and took out SwiftWind. But the person made no move to attack. As aurora got closer she started to make out finer details like the person that she thought was female now, she knew that due to the fact that she had breasts, she also had long brown hair, a long trench coat and a mask on, no not a mask, just a cloth around her mouth. Another strange thing was that the person had her hair in front of her eyes. _How is she supposed to see? _Aurora asked herself. Aurora stopped only a few feet away from the mysterious girl, "Hello? Who are you, why are you here?" She asked. The girl nodded and started to walk towards her. Aurora got SwiftWind ready but the girl just put her hand up and shook her head. For some reason this calmed Aurora down and she lowered her weapon.

As the girl got closer she lowered the cloth around her mouth and spoke for the first time. "I know you have an injured friend in there, I can help" She said. Aurora didn't trust her. "Why would I let you in there, for all I know you would kill him" She said. The girl sighed. "Look, If I kill him you can kill me, I just want to help" Aurora looked at the girl, a bit confused. "Why would you want to help complete strangers?" She asked. "Rift isn't a complete stranger" The girl responded. This statement caught Aurora off guard, "Wait you know Rift? How?" She asked. The girl sighed again. "Look we can talk about this later, just let me help now" She said. Aurora hesitated. _This girl seems to know Rift. What if she's lying? But, Rift could never recover. _Aurora had made up her mind. "Fine, follow me" She said. The girl smiled. "My names Vri, by the way" She said. Aurora smiled. "Nice name" She said.

As they got closer to the cave, Aurora noticed Weiss sitting outside the cave. When she noticed Aurora she jumped up. "Where the hell have you been?!" She yelled. "When we went back to your spot, you weren't there! Ruby is freaking out! And Blake and Yang are taking care of Rift, and, and…" Weiss burst into tears. Aurora recoiled. _She must be under a lot of stress. _Aurora thought as she walked towards her. Then she gave Weiss a hug, a huge that said, thank you, Weiss stiffened at firest, but slowly relaxed and hugged back, "Oh, and Weiss, I found someone that may be able to help use" Aurora said. Weiss ended the hug to look at her in confusion. "Were did you find someone out here?" She asked wiping away a tear. Aurora signaled for Vri to come out of the hiding spot she went to. Vri jumped down from the tree, witch surprised Weiss quite a bit. "Weiss, this is Vri. Vri, this is Weiss" Aurora said. Vri smiled at Weiss. "Nice to meet you" She said. Weiss did not say anything, just stared at Vri. Aurora looked over at Weiss. "Ummm… Weiss, hello earth to Weiss?" Aurora was now waving a hand in front of Weiss's face. "Vri, is that really you?" Weiss asked, completely ignoring Aurora. Vri smiled. "Nice to know you remember me" She said happily. Weiss blinked. "I thought my father killed you" She said. Vri just kept on smiling. "The men he sent couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone a poor, innocent blind girl" She said. Aurora looked at Vri in surprise. "Wait you two know each other?" Aurora asked. Vri smiled, "Yes, we were childhood friends until her father found out I was a Faunus. After that I was being hunted down for sullying her family's name" She said. Aurora sighed, "Well, since you know each other. Vri, could you please help use" She said.

All three of them walked into the cave together. Once Blake saw them she was about to walk over but noticed Vri, "Who is this?" She asked. Aurora just continued to walk, "She is here to help heal Rift, Weiss knows her so let's trust her for now" She said. Blake nodded and let them by. As they walked into the small nook where Rift was Yang jumped out of nowhere, "Wow! Guys, worn me when you walk in, I almost punched you into the ground" She said. Aurora nodded then noticed something, "Where's Ruby?" She asked. Yang sighed, "She is freaking out in the corner. No matter how many times I tell her Rift is strong and that he will pull through she just doesn't stop" She replied. Aurora looked over at the corner Yang pointed at and noticed a little ball of red. She walked over and started to make out Ruby's figure. She was in the corner with her knees up to her face, it looked like she was crying. Aurora sat down beside Ruby, she heard Weiss and Vri walk over to where Rift was, "Hey Ruby, we got help. Don't worry Rift is strong and he'll pull through" She reassured. When Ruby looked up it was not a face that looked like it had been crying, it was a face full of agony, "My head hurts" As she said this, she fell forwards onto Aurora. Aurora's eyes widened. _If Ruby's head hurts that means there must be a night crawler near. _She thought to herself, "Everyone we need to get ready, there ar-" She was cut off by a bright light that showed up in front of her. She closed her eyes and shielded her face, but as soon as it started it stopped. She opened her eyes, but what she saw was not the cave. She was now sitting in the middle of a clearing.

Yang looked over at where Aurora should have been. _There are what? Why did she just stop talking? _She thought to herself. But when she looked over at where Aurora should have been she was not there. All there was was Ruby laying on the ground and a scorch mark beside her. Yang rushed over to Ruby, "Ruby?! Wake up! Where's Aurora?" She asked. But Ruby just kept repeating the same thing, "My head hurts" When she looked back over at the others they looked quite confused, "She was right there a second ago" Weiss said. "Now she just, sort of disappeared" Came Blake's voice. Yang got up and ran over to them, "Aurora is gone" She said. Weiss looked over, "So is Vri, the only thing left is a scorch mark" She said with panic in her voice. "Same with Aurora, you don't think…" Yang said. Blake cut in, "No, there're not dead, they just got teleported. Although they were teleported by something very strong" She said. Yang's eyes widened. She looked over at Ruby, "Ruby, why is your head hurting?" She asked, while they were talking Ruby had woken up and was now standing up, holding her head, "I don't know, it just started hurting a second ago" She said a little groggy. Everyone looked at each other, "Night crawlers?" Blake asked.

It only took them a minute to figure out what to do. Blake and Yang where both standing at the entrance of the cave, while Weiss was in the back with Ruby and Rift. "Ruby? Are you ok?" Weiss asked. Ruby was sitting in a corner holding her head and trying her best not to scream, "Ya, I'm fine" She said through gritted teeth. Weiss stood up and walked over to where Ruby was sitting and sat down beside her, "Are you sure? Do you need anything? I'm here to help" She said. "I'm fine!" Ruby snapped. Weiss recoiled at the sudden anger in Ruby's voice, "I'm, I'm sorry, I just want to help" She said with sadness in her voice. "Well you can't, just leave me alone" Ruby replied with an irritated tone. Weiss got up and walked back over to Rift. _Oh Ruby, I'm sorry. I don't know what kind of pain you're going through and I can't do anything for you. _Weiss felt a tear run down her cheek. _Why am I crying so much today? A Schnee never cries, so why am I crying. _Her thoughts where cut-off be a yelp from Ruby's direction. "Ruby? Are you ok?!" When Weiss looked in the direction of Ruby she saw her on the ground holding her head. "It hurts so much, make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!" Ruby yelled in agony, starting to scream. Weiss didn't know what to do so she called for Yang. When she didn't receive a reply she knew something was wrong. _Ruby's head is hurting a lot more and Yang is not responding. _Weiss's eyes widened at the sudden realisation. She got up and took out Myrtenaster and started to walk toward the entrance.

Before Weiss could reach the entrance of the cave something appeared in front of her. She readied Myrtenaster and took a stance but what came out of the shadow was not an enemy, "Yang! Don't scare me like that. Why didn't you respond when I called? I got worried and thought the night crawlers where here" Yang didn't respond. "Yang? Are you ok?" Something was off and Weiss could feel it. Suddenly Yang jumped forwards towards Weiss. "Yang?! What are you doing, Yang it's me?!" Weiss yelled blocking her punch. But when she looked into Yang's eyes she knew that this was not her fighting. But before she could do anything Blake came from her left and shot Weiss in the arm with Gambol Shroud. Weiss recoiled from the pain and before she could bloke the next attack from Yang she got hit square in the head. As she fell over only one thing was on her mind. _I'm sorry Ruby. _

**Well that's finally another Sounds of Rifts and Roses chapter XD I'm really happy to be writing this story again. Anyway, remember next week will be a Blind Beauty chapter, and the week after that will be this again. **

**Leave a review, good, bad I don't care, and see you next week XD**


	9. Chapter 9: The sapphire forest part 3

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been doing a lot of projects for school, since it's the end of the semester I have exams and performance tasks. **

**Anyway, I think this story will have 20-25 chapters and my other one, well I'm hoping for at least 15 chapters. Also just telling you that I may not be able to upload more soon. I'm really sorry for being behind so much and so often but like I said before I have school. I started writing when there wasn't much work but I didn't think of when I would be busy. I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you.**

**More disclaimers…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas from RWBY, although I do own my original characters so, ya.**

**And so, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Sapphire Forest Part 3

Ruby was sitting in the corner of the cave, her head had been hurting a lot but now it was clear. When she looked around she noticed that Weiss was gone, the only one in the room with her was an unconscious Rift. _She must have left after I yelled at her. _Ruby thought. She felt absolutely terrible about it, her head was hurting and Weiss was talking, she just sort of snapped. The instant it happened she regretted it. _I'm sorry Weiss, next time I see you, I'll apologize. _That thought seemed to put Ruby at ease a small bit. But then Ruby remembered, "Wait, where are Yang and Blake" Ruby just saw them, then while her head started to hurt she saw them run out of the cave. _They must have heard something_. Ruby thought to herself. She got up and walked towards Rift. When she was beside him she sat down and started to talk to him, "Hey Rift, how are you feeling?" She asked, running a hand through his hair, "Everyone is out right now so I'll protect you" She said. Ruby realised what she was doing and stopped, "No Ruby, stop it. Stop being sad, be strong like everyone else" She said. Putting her hands on her cheeks, they were rather cold. Now that Ruby thought about it, it was very cold in the cave, she could almost see her breath. _Isn't it summer? _Ruby asked herself. Suddenly a sharp pain started in her head. _Nonononoononono. Not again! Stop, please! _Ruby was now screaming at herself, "Please, no" She said before falling over.

Ruby was now passing in and out of consciousness. _This is worse than before. _She thought. But while thinking she caught a quick glimpse of something moving towards her. As it got closer and closer, her head started to hurt more and more. _What is this? _Ruby asked herself, holding her head. Suddenly the pain just stopped. Ruby sat, frozen in place, _why did it stop? _As she looked up, something huge was sitting in front of her. As Ruby's eyes started to adjust to the dark she looked closer at the thing in front of her. It was black like a Grimm, had the stance of a Beowolf and had boney armor all over it. But the thing that made Ruby wonder was that the Grimm face mask was not red and white like usual, it was black and orange. Ruby tried to get up but realized she couldn't move. _What's happening?! _She though in a panic, franticly trying to move. "What are you?" She asked the creature in front of her, knowing she would not get an answer. When the creature started to move towards her Ruby started to get very nervous. _What am I going to do? I can't move, and Crescent Rose is on the other side of the cave. _Ruby had nowhere to go so she just closed her eyes. When she heard rustling to her left she tried to look what it was but couldn't. Suddenly Rift was in front of her, with one of his Sound Breaker's in hand, "Rift, what are you doing?! You're hurt" Ruby exclaimed. It was true that Rift was hurt, rather badly to. His whole torso and back were covered in bandage that Blake had done. "I'm protecting you of course. Call it a brother's instinct but I suddenly got a bad feeling and woke up to see this thing in front of you" Rift said, still facing the creature. "What is it?" Ruby asked nervously. The creature was now moving around and around, like it couldn't pass Rift. "This" Rift said pointing with his sword, "Is a night crawler" He said, "There the reason your head is always hurting, I don't know why it's not happening now though" Rift continued. "Why isn't it attacking?" Ruby asked. "Because Sound Breaker has killed one of them, they can sense that. Plus I don't think they like my music choice" Rift replied, smiling. Ruby nodded. She felt much calmer and relaxed now that Rift was up and fighting to protect her, "One more thing, I can't move and Weiss, Yang, Aurora and Blake have disappeared" She said. A sad look crossed Rifts face, "Well you can probably move now and everyone else, well there under the control of the night crawler. That's why I'm not killing it" Rift said.

It has been a few minutes since Rift had gotten up and it was just a stand-off between him and the night crawler. No one wanted to attack first. Ruby could tell that Rift was getting tired and that his wounds were starting to open up again, the bandages on his back were turning red. Suddenly Rift stepped forward with a big stomp sending an echo around the room, then he swung Sound Breaker. When he did that all the sounds in the room disappeared and a big ball of what looked like energy went flying towards the night crawler. The night crawler let out a yell as the ball of energy hit it, when it got up Ruby could see a big gash in its side and some of the bone armor was gone. The night crawler let out another shriek and started to leave the cave. Ruby watched as it left, then looked over at Rift, who was now on one knee. Ruby rushed over to him. "Are you ok? And how did you do that?" She asked. Rift laughed, "There are a lot of things about Sound Breaker you don't know, and ya I'm fine" He said getting up. But once he got up on two legs he fell over, "And this is why I didn't want to do that" He said. "Why?" Ruby asked. "Well when I use that skill it uses a lot of energy and silver dust, so now I have none left and I'm really weak" He said, "If only I had the other one" He continued, looking down at his sword. "What happed to it?" Ruby asked. "While I was fighting, I killed one of the night crawlers by stabbing it through the head. But I couldn't get Sound Breaker out in time so I got hit and had to run away" He said. Ruby nodded, "Well I'm happy that you not dead" She said happily. Ruby could feel tears running down her face, "I'm so happy you're not dead" She said, giving him a hug. Rift smiled, "Well since I'm ish ok then I think we should go look for everyone else, although I'm surprised at how fast I recovered, even for me this is fast" He said looking down at the bandage. Ruby nodded, "Well, Aurora did find someone that knew you. I find it sort of weird that they were out here and they knew you. Just a lucky break I guess" She said happily letting go of Rift. Rifts eyes narrowed, "What was her name?" Rift said looking at Ruby dead in the eyes. Ruby looked at Rift, confused. "Ummm, Vri, I think" She said. Rifts eyes widened, "We have to go find everyone, now" He said, getting up and starting to walk. "Wait, Why?" Ruby asked. Rift turned around, "Because Vri died a long time ago" He said.

**Meanwhile, in the forest with Aurora.**

"So how do you know Rift?" Aurora asked. Vri made a face that told Aurora she was thinking. "We went to Beacon together" She said. Aurora nodded, "Were you on his team?" She asked. Vri nodded this time, "We were the most powerful team there was. Me, Rift, Ever and Nick." Aurora looked at Vri, "Ever?" She said questioningly. "Well, i'm not sure if that was her real name, no one really knew it. She always avoided my questions about it." Vri said smiling. They continued to walk. "So where do you think we are?" Aurora asked. Vri shrugged, "They could have teleported use anywhere" She said. "Why didn't they just kill use?" Aurora asked. They had both figured that the night crawlers were the cause of the teleport, they just didn't know why. "I don't know, but they didn't teleport anyone else, so that means something" Vri said. "Maybe we are threats" Aurora said. Vri shrugged again, "I'm not that powerful I can just really good with healing people. Although all I do is use green dust, I guess you have to be good with it" She said flatly. "Well let's hurry up and get back to the others, Rift still isn't healed" Aurora said. Vri nodded and followed Aurora.

As they continued to walk Aurora heard something behind them, "Did you hear that?" Aurora asked. Vri stopped, "Ya, but it's hard to tell where it is" She said, not moving an inch. Aurora also did not move, if they created no noise it would be easier to pinpoint the location of the enemy. While not moving, they listened, listened for anything. When a branch broke on a tree to their left Aurora spun around with SwiftWind at the ready. But when she looked closer she could not see anything, "Vri, I heard something over here" Aurora said, turning around to look at Vri, but Vri was not there. "Vri? Vri, where did you go?" Aurora called. No response. Suddenly another noise came from her left, ground level this time. Aurora started to walk towards it with SwiftWind wind ready. As she got closer and closer she started to make out voices, voices that sounded like… "Rift? Ruby?" She called. The voices stopped, "Aurora? Where are you? We've been looking everywhere for you guys" Came Rifts happy voice. Aurora smiled and started to walk away from the bush she had hid in. but before she reached Rifts voice, and alarm triggered in her head. _Something's off. Did he say you guys? _Aurora stopped and started to back off. But she stopped and turned around rather quickly and pointed SwiftWind, "Oh, Vri. Don't do that, I could have cut your head off" Aurora said. No response. "Ummm, Vri? Are you ok" Aurora asked. When the only response was Vri's head snapping upwards, Aurora backed off, "Vri?" She asked. Vri started to walk towards Aurora with very wonky steps. Aurora was now backing up, but she ran into something. As he turned around something hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious. When Aurora fell to the ground Vri smiled. "Five down, two to go" She said with a grin on her face

**Meanwhile, with Ruby and Rift**

"I hope everyone is ok" Ruby said. Rift nodded. After Rift had used his skill he had gotten very weak, so he was relying on Ruby to help him walk. "Look, Ruby, if your head hurts you tell me right then and there. I can't fight but I can help you" Rift said. Ruby nodded, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that" She said. Rift smiled, "Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what" He said. Ruby smiled, "I'm so happy you're ok, there are so many things I want to do with you" She said happily, grabbing Rifts arm a little tighter. Rift smiled, "Same here kido" He said rubbing the top of Ruby's head, "Please don't call me that" She said taking Rift's hand off her head. Rift laughed, "Sorry, anyways we should go find everyone else. The night crawlers are not going to kill them because they have the upper hand, so don't worry" He said, giving Ruby a reassuring look.

**Well I have finally uploaded the chapter XD I hope you like it, the story is finally going somewhere. Also I just realised that I never apologized about changing my name. I am really sorry about that but I didn't like Puff The Magic Fridge XD**

**Anyway, Thank you for sticking with the story and don't forget to review, good, bad, I don't care. And see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Losing hope

**I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait on this chapter DX I have been really busy with school since I just started the new semester. Also I have had this headache that won't let me look at a screen for more than 5 minutes. And I now have two jobs, so that leaves no time to write. Sorry again, hope it never happens again.**

**In other news,**

**I finally got some favorites, follows and another review. So thank you to Akasui, rayne-rose-rainbow and I am Katie Daughter of Demeter for all the support. **

**And, if you would like me to start uploading more Blind Beauty or this faster just tell me, I'll try my best. One more thing, I have a bunch of ideas and I would love to hear which one you want me to upload next so, in a little while I'm going to upload a new story with a bunch of ideas, just leave a comment with your favorite.**

**ON WIT- wait…**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and the ideas I put in, the rest belongs to RoosterTeeth. **

**Ok… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Losing hope

Weiss awoke with a pounding in her head. She quickly tried to bring her hand up to sooth the pain, but realized she couldn't. She tried to look around but couldn't see anything, the place she was in was just too dark. The only thing she could make out was her torn and battered, battle skirt when she looked down. _What happened? Where am I? _She asked herself. She quickly searched through her memories to find out how she had ended up in this situation. She started to remember bits and pieces, but something seemed off. _That can't be possible, why? _She started to remember what happened before everything went dark, how Blake had shot her, and how Yang had knocked her unconscious. _Why would they do that? _Suddenly Weiss remembered something else. _Wait, that wasn't them fighting, normally Yang's eyes are full of energy and life, those eyes, they were dead._ Weiss quickly put two and two together. _It must have been the Night crawlers, how else would I explain my friends trying to kill me. _Weiss moved her position slightly, bad idea. Her left arm exploded in pain. The pain was almost too much to bear, and she cried out. She lowered her head, breathing heavily.

After a few more minutes of sitting there, waiting for the pain to stop, Weiss's eyes adjusted to the dark. She scanned the area for anything that would tell her where she was. But instead her eyes fell upon a lump of yellow. _What on earth is th-. _The realisation hit her like a bullet. "Yang?! Is that you?! Are you ok?! Please answer me!" She cried out, fearing the worse. Then a voice came from her right, "She can't hear you. They beat her half to death" The voice cracked. Weiss's eyes narrowed to get a better view, "Blake?" She asked. A shrill laugh came back, "Ya, good to know you're not dead" She said, suddenly bursting into tears, "I'm so sorry Weiss" She cried. "I couldn't control myself" Weiss was taken aback, she had no idea what to say. Was the cool and calm Blake, crying? Blake just went on, "I had to sit and watch as they beat Yang, and I have no idea what happened to Ruby and Rift" Blake just continued to sob. Weiss tried to turn and face Blake's voice but couldn't. "It's ok Blake. You were under some sort of control, you couldn't help it" Weiss said in a calm voice. Blake sniffed, "That makes me feel a bit better. How's your arm?" She asked. Weiss shrugged, and yelped in pain again. "It could be better" She said.

After talking with Blake about what happened, the subject of Ruby and Rift came up. "How do you think there doing" Blake asked. "Well, since there not here that means they most likely got away" Weiss said. Blake nodded, "I hope so"

**With Rift and Ruby**

Ruby and Rift had been walking for what seemed like hours before Ruby finally started to complain, "Are we ever going to find anyone?" She asked Rift. Rift sighed, "Here we go" He said under his breath. Ruby continued, "I mean, you said that everyone should be fine, but I can't help but worry. What if you're wrong?" She asked. Rift sighed again, "Ruby" he said, "Calm down, everyone is ok, they would never kill them, they have the upper hand". Ruby looked down, "I know, but still, I have to worry". They continued to walk.

After even more walking Ruby piped up again, "Do you even know where we're going?" Rift looked at her, with a serious look that made Ruby feel like she had upset him. Than he laughed, "Nope, I have no idea where we're going" He said happily. Ruby looked at him, confused. "How can you be so happy at a time like this?" She asked. Rift shrugged, "I don't know, at times like this I seem to be the only one who keeps my cool" Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Keep your cool? Really…", Rift laughed, "maybe not keep my cool, but I keep a positive attitude, and you should to" He said. Ruby smiled up at him and decided to keep quiet.

After even more walking they finally stumbled onto something. After walking for a few minutes Ruby had stopped to pick something off the ground. "Hey Rift, come look at this" She called to Rift who had wondered ahead, his back had gotten better with all the walking and he could now walk on his own. "What is it?" He called back. Ruby took a closer look, and her eyes widened, "it's part of Weiss's battle skirt!" She cried out. Rift came walking over as fast as he could. "What do you mean part" He said, worry in his voice. Ruby examined the piece of cloth, "Well obviously it was ripped, but that's not the thing that worries me" Ruby gulped. "Then what is it?" Rift asked, arriving beside Ruby. "Look at this" She said, pointing to a red stain. "Blood?" Rift asked. Ruby nodded, "What if something happened to her and the others" Rift thought for a second. _Well they wouldn't kill them, but they may still torture them… _Rift didn't have the heart to tell Ruby, "Maybe it's… jam?" He said. Ruby looked at him, "Really, Jam. Rift this could be serious". Rift sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood".

After finding the Ripped fabric they continued to walk, not finding any more clues. "What if we never find them" Ruby asked, stopping. Rift also stopped walking, "Hey now, don't start talking like that. We are going to find them, and then we'll go back to school and have a party or something" Rift was trying his best to cheer Ruby up, but he himself was starting to have doubts. He only had one of his swords and no dust, he was seriously injured, Ruby couldn't even fight the enemy and they had a whole forest to search. Rift looked down, "Look, Ruby, it may look like there's little to no hope, but I'm not leaving this forest until find them". Ruby sniffed, "Ya, we'll find them" But before Ruby could take a step forward to keep moving, her head exploded in pain. She fell to one knee holding her head. She called out to Rift, "Rift! My head hurts like hell, there really close" She said. Rift quickly rushed over to her, "Hey clear your head, try and find out why this happens, it's your head you should be able to" He reassured. He got up and started to look around. _If her head started hurting that quickly that means they just got into rang, if only I knew the full range they could do. _Before he could finish his thought he heard a rustling from a tree in front of him. He walked closer, but stopped when Ruby yelped. He rushed over to Ruby, "What's wrong?", Ruby was shaking her head, "There are so many" She said. In truth Rift had no idea what to do, but when he looked to his left his eyes narrowed, "Vri" He said to the person sitting on the night crawler in front of him.

"Why hello Rift" Vri said happily, "Long time no see" She giggled. Rift took a step forward, but Vri snapped her fingers and Ruby cried out, "Don't even think about it Rift, with all the night crawlers around I could easily kill Ruby" She said, smirking, "Now, let's have a little fun shall we". Rift look confused, "Fun?" He said. "Oh yes, let's see how much Ruby can handle" She laughed. Rifts eyes widened. He looked over at Ruby who was now on the ground, "No, stop!" He yelled, "If you want someone, then take me, but leave her alone" He said, desperation in his voice. "Oh, it's too late for that Rift" Vri said, snapping her fingers again. Suddenly Ruby started to scream. Rift rushed over to her, "Hey Ruby, can you hear me? Snap out of it" He said, holding her in his arms. Vri was laughing hysterically, she snapped her fingers again and Ruby's eyes widened. "Help me Rift" She said. Rift could feel worm tears running down his cheeks. Vri looked at him, a psychopathic smile on her face, and snapped her fingers on last time. Ruby went limp in Rifts arms. He looked down at her, tears welling up in his eyes.

After a few seconds of hugging her, Rift placed her down gently and stood up. Something seemed different. Vri looked closer at his face. What she saw made her eyes widen. Rift was smiling, he had just snapped, his sister may be dead, his friends are gone and could be dead to, and same with his girlfriend, he just couldn't take it. He started to slowly walk towards Vri, "You know" He said, between laughs, "I'm getting really sick of you" He said finishing off by looking up at her, his eyes full of insanity. Vri started to back off. She looked over at one of the night crawlers and it rushed at him. When it reached him, Rift just grabbed it head with both hand before it could attack and jerked in harshly to the left, breaking its neck. It fell limp to the ground, he may be out of dust but his semblance still works. Vri quickly looked over at another Night crawler. It quickly rushed towards Rift, but he didn't flinch. He quickly turned towards it and threw SoundBreaker. It went so fast the night crawler had no time to dodge and it hit it square in the head, And Rift continued towards Vri. Vri looked completely panicked and looked at all the night crawlers, she nodded and they all just, disappeared. Rift stopped and fell to one knee, back to normal. He got back up, walked over to Ruby, picked her up and started to walk.

**Well that was a rather brutal chapter XD anyways I really liked it and I hope you guys did to. Again I am really sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I don't think it will ever happen again. Anyways…**

**Leave a review, good, bad, I don't care, they all help and see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Shining bright

**Hello again :D I'm back with a new chapter. So last week I redid chapter one so it wasn't really a new chapter, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm really happy with how it turned out.**

**Another thing I should mention is I'm getting a lot more support on my stories, more so on Blind Beauty. This story has a lot more reviews and all, but the few people who read Blind Beauty like to talk to me more, and seem very supportive. I'm not saying they are better, I still get a lot of support on this one, it's probably just because Blind Beauty is better written. Anyways, I should just get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RWBY characters or ideas, on the other hand, I own all my original ideas and characters.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Shining bright

Weiss cried out in frustration, "Who the hell tied these god damn knots!?" Blake looked over at her with a concerned look, "Quiet down, we don't want those things to hear use" She said quietly. Weiss sighed, "I know, it's just so bothersome to not be doing anything, who knows what's happened to Ruby and the others". Blake looked down sadly, "I understand, but try not to get yourself killed, Ruby wouldn't be too happy about that" She said.

After they finished talking they went back to work trying to undo the rope that was binding them. Yang had woken up a while ago, but both Weiss and Blake told her she needed to rest. In the middle of trying to get there knots undone Blake heard footsteps coming their way, "Weiss, someone's coming, act like your unconscious". Weiss nodded and lowered her head. Blake did the same.

After a few minutes of having their head lowered someone or something walked into their chamber and dropped something on the ground then walked away. They waited a minute before raising their heads to make sure the creature was gone. After being sure it was gone, Weis raised her head and looked in the direction of the object that had been dropped. When she focused on it her eyes widened, "Aurora? Is that you?" She called out to the person laying on the ground. In response they moved a little. "Aurora, is that you, are you ok?" Weiss asked. The figure moved again, but still no words. "If it is you, just make a grunting noise" Weiss called out. This time the figure moved and tried to sit up. "Weiss, no offence, but could you be more quiet, my head is killing me" Came Aurora's voice. Weiss sighed in relief, "Thank god you're ok, I thought you were dead. Why didn't you answer me sooner, I was freaking out" Aurora let out a shrill laugh, "Sorry, I was passing in and out of consciousness". Weiss looked over at her worriedly, "Are you alright?" She asked. Aurora grunted, "Nope, they hit me pretty hard on the head. I can't see out of my left eye and the right one pretty much just sees red". Weiss gasped.

Blake, who had been silent the whole time spoke up, "We need to check that out as fast as possible, if not treaded soon you could go blind. Can you move over to me?" She asked calmly. Aurora nodded and tried to move over to Blake's voice. About half way there she collapsed. "Aurora! Are you ok?!" Weiss called. No response. "This is worse than I thought, she must have a concussion" Blake said, her voice much less calm. Suddenly Yang started to move, "Man, I really needed that" She said stretching her arms, "Now, let's go beat the crap out of those guys" She said happily.

Both Blake and Weiss looked at her in awe, "You were untied the whole time!" Weiss yelled, looking up at Yang's outstretched arms. Yang looked over at them, "Well ya, but they beat the shit out of me, I couldn't move. I guess they misjudged how long I would be out" She said with a smirk. Blake laughed, "This is great. Yang come untie me, I need to take care of Aurora" She said. Yang looked at her confused, "Aurora?" She asked. "Ya, they just dropped her off, I think she has a concussion" Blake said sounding much happier. Weiss sighed in relief, "We have a chance" She said.

After Yang had untied Blake, Blake had started to treat Aurora, who did in fact had a concussion. Yang moved over to Weiss after and untied her. Weiss's left arm still hurt like hell, but she could manage it, the only thing that was bothering her was that it was starting to feel limp. _I'll deal with that later, right now Aurora's injury is more important. _Weiss looked back over at Yang, "Could you go watch the entrance? Make sure nothing comes in" Yang nodded, "Roger that" She said, but before she could walk off Blake stopped her, "No, we stay together, it didn't end well last time we split up" She said nervously. Yang nodded over in her direction, "Roger that to" She said, moving back over to the group. "Yang, stay in this cave so we can see you, Weiss, can you fight?" Blake asked, looking at her arm. "It's not my good arm, so I can fight" She said. Before Blake could speak up Yang piped up, "Well, we should probably find our weapons first" She said, pointing out the obvious. Blake brought a hand to her face, "I completely forgot" She said, "Well this complicates things" Weiss added, but as she said this she noticed something, "Wait, Aurora still has her weapon. Look they didn't take off her bracelet" She said, lifting up Aurora's arm.

Everyone was all set, it had been a few minutes and Aurora had been crudely patched up using ripped parts of Weiss's battle skirt. Yang had left with SwiftWind to find their weapons and came back with all of them, and one of Rift's SoundBreakers, "I think Rift may want this back" She said happily, while handing everyone's weapons back.

After a little longer everyone exited the cave, "Feels like it has been forever since I've seen the sunlight, but it has only been like, an hour" Yang said, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Weiss sighed, "Yang, stop being so dramatic, we still need to find Rift, Ruby and Vri" She said. At the mention of Vri's name Aurora's head shot up, "No, stay away from Vri" She said angrily, "She's the one who did this to me" She said. Everyone looked over at her, "What are you talking about?" Blake asked. "Ya, Vri helped use" Yang added. Aurora sighed, "Please, she is dangerous, if you see her stay away, she is working with the night crawlers" Weiss burst out laughing, "You can't work with Grimm, there just mindless creatures" She said. Aurora looked her way angrily, "Not these Grimm, there smart, it was almost like Vri was controlling them" She said, a dazed look coming across her face. "Don't speak to much Aurora, just rest" Blake said, then she looked up at the two others, "And yes I have heard rumors of people being able to control Grimm with their semblance. I think we should believe her" She finished. Yang nodded, "I agree with you" She said. Weiss looked at the two others, "I suppose she could have changed since the last time I saw her" She said. Everyone nodded and agreed to stay away from vri, "Are gaol is to find Ruby and Rift and get the hell out of here" Weiss announced. Yang and Blake nodded and everyone started to walk, Blake and Yang caring Aurora.

**Meanwhile with Rift and Ruby**

Ruby awoke very slowly, she was lying flat on her back. _What the heck… _Thought to herself, _when did I get here, the last thing I remember was the night crawlers and Rift. Oh no, Rift! _She shot up and looked around, she was at the edge of a very small clearing, as she looked around more, she spotted someone sitting a few feet away from her, "Oh thank god it's you Rift. I was worried the night crawlers got you" Rift's head shot in the direction of Ruby's voice, When he saw her sitting up, he smiled then got up, walked over to Ruby and hugged her, "I thought you were gone" He said, his voice cracking.

Ruby looked over at him, very confused, "What are you talking about?" She asked. Rift smiled, "You've been unresponsive for an hour and a half after those things attacked. I thought… I thought you went into a coma or something, I'm surprised you woke up so fast. I mean after what they did to you" After saying that last part a pained expression flashed on his face. "Speaking about the night crawlers. What happened to them after I passed out?" Ruby asked. Rift looked down, "I sort of went a little crazy" He said. "Killed two of them and the rest ran away". Ruby smiled, "Awwwww... You went cwazy to pwotect you wittle swister" She said, in a mocking tone. Rift blushed, "L-look, that's not the point, the point is your safe" He said smiling at Ruby" This time it was Ruby's turn to blush. _Even if he's my brother it's hard not to blush at him. _She thought.

After talking for a bit and Rift making sure Ruby was alright, they started to walk. "So how did you kill two of them if you didn't have any Dust?" Ruby asked. Rift smiled, "Snapped one of their necks and stabbed one of them in the head" He said, sounding way too satisfied. "Ok there mister phsycho" Ruby said, laughing. Rift looked down, "Sorry" He smiled, "It was just really satisfied" He said. Ruby laughed again, "Well I'm glad two more of them are gone" She said. Rift nodded.

The next few minutes were in a more awkward silence, "Sooooooo…" Ruby said, "What do you want to talk about?" She asked. Rift shrugged, "No idea" He said. "How about are days?" Ruby suggested. Rift laughed, "Oh ya, I has a great day, first off I almost got killed, then I had to fight off a night crawler by myself, THEN I had to watch as my little sister almost died in front of me, AND THEN… yup that's pretty much it" He said. Ruby laughed, "Sounds like it was a great day to me" She said. Rift sighed, "To be honest this is probably one of the worst days of my life" He said. Ruby raised an eyebrow, "One of the worst?" She asked. Rift smiled, "Believe it or not, I've had worse days, but those are stories for another time". Ruby frowned, "Fine, but you better tell me later" She said poking Rift in the chest. Rift raised his hands, "Fine, fine" He said.

Suddenly Rift stopped. Ruby looked over at him, "What's up?" She asked. Rift looked over at her and put a finger up to his lips, "I heard something coming from over there" He whispered, pointing to his right. Ruby walked closer to him, "Is it Vri and the night crawlers?" She asked, Rift could hear the panic in her voice. "No, it sounds more like a big group, although that could be the night crawlers, I don't know" He said. Ruby backed off behind him as he started to move towards the source of the noise, raising SoundBreaker.

When he was right in front of a bush he signaled Ruby over. "It's not the night crawlers. Honestly I have no idea what it is" he said. It sounds like it has six legs and is dragging something" He said. The look of terror that came across Ruby's face made Rift smile, "You should be happy it's not the night crawlers" He said. "I know, but what you just described sounds pretty scary to" She said. "Well whatever, let's go and fi-" Before Rift could finish his sentence he heard someone yell, "RUBY! RIFT! Finally!" Came Weiss's voice.

**Well that was a much happier chapter then the last one, and the group is finally meeting up, fin times. **

**Anyways, I got a review saying someone was waiting for Rift to spill the beans on him being DJRift, and honestly I completely forgot about that, I actually never planned on revealing it. But now I have a new chapter idea XD So thank you Guest.**

**Leave a review, good, bad, I don't care, they all help, and I hope you have a great day.**


	12. Chapter 12: Evacuation

**Well, I'm back with the next chapter, I understand people are getting sick of the Sapphire forest, so I'm trying to wrap it up as fast as possible. Pretty sure this may be the last chapter involving it.**

**News wise, I was on a trip for March break, so sorry for the slow uploads, and I will start getting into the calmer stuff in this story. Also, if you haven't read Blind Beauty, go check it out. Unless you don't like fluffy stories about a blind lesbian XD Yup… that sounds really weird…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RWBY characters or ideas, but i do own my original characters and ideas, so they belong to me.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Evacuation

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Weiss yelled at them. She started to storm towards the two, but before she could get within five feet, they burst out laughing. "Oh ya, six legs and dragging something. So scary." Ruby said happily between laughs. Rift could barely talk, "I-I had the whole thing built in my head." He chocked "Guess I'm just way too paranoid." He finished. Everyone had a different look on their face, Weiss looked very angry, Blake looked very sad and Yang just looked confused. "What on earth are you talking about?!" Weiss yelled. Ruby just kept laughing, so Rift spoke up, "Just a really long day" He said, calming down, "It's also just good to laugh." He added. Weiss frowned, "Well if your done being stupid, we have a problem" She said angrily.

Rift looked up at her, still smiling, but no longer laughing, "What's up?" He asked. Weiss raised an eyebrow, "You haven't noticed?" She said, very disappointed. Rift smile sort of faded, "Haven't noticed that Aurora may have a concussion? Ya, I noticed." He said. Weiss breathed out, "We have to hurry, I want to get out of here as fast as possible." She said. Rift stopped her before she could move, "Hold on a second, do you have any green dust left? What about orange?" He asked. Weiss looked down at her spare dust pouch, "I have orange and a little green, why?" She said. Rift smiled, "Good. Yang, pass me SoundBreaker, Weiss give me the dust and Blake, put Aurora down by that tree." He commanded in a calm tone.

After everyone did what they were told, Rift took SoundBreaker and lowered himself onto one knee in front of Aurora. He lifted up SoundBreaker and snapped his fingers. A loud ringing noise started to emanate from the blade, suddenly the hilt for SoundBreaker came unattached from the blade and an opening was visible. "This is where you put the dust," Rift said calmly while slowly moving the dust towards the gap "That loud ringing noise would have blown your ear drums if I hadn't stopped it." He added, "Now, one wrong move and we're all dead, so please stay absolutely still." He finished. He lifted up the green dust and pored three grains of it on his hand, then he slowly took one and cautiously put into the gap. After putting the two other grains in, he reached for the orange dust. This time, instead of only putting three grains he put a whole handful in his hand. He then reached for his second SoundBreaker, which still had silver dust in it, and snapped his fingers. The same ringing noise emitted from the blade, and like the first time, it opened. He carefully pored the Orange dust into the gap. After he was done he whistled and both blades flew back to their place on the two hilts.

"Now, this is highly unstable and could blow up at any second, so I suggest you back up" Rift said, still oddly calm. Everyone did so except Ruby. Rift looked at her and she nodded, he nodded back at her and he began. He walked even closer to Aurora and placed the SoundBreaker with green dust on the ground in front of her. He then hit a few special points on the blade and a green equalizer appeared in front of him. He got up and took a few steps back, leaving the equalizer in front of Aurora. He then lifted up the SoundBreaker with the orange and silver dust in it above his head and threw it, with as much force as possible, at the equalizer. When SoundBreaker left his hand a loud boom could be heard and the sword flew at what seemed like one hundred MPH towards Aurora. When SoundBreaker hit the equalizer it stopped, fell to the ground and a big puff of green smoke appeared. The green cloud started to move towards Aurora and that's when Rift finally breathed out, "Good, it worked" He said happily.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked, dumbfounded. Rift smiled, "That, was healing with SoundBreaker, it is very affective, but extremely hard to do." He said. Ruby's eyes widened, "That's why you like orange dust." She exclaimed. Rift laughed, "Like I said, if you know how to use it, it can be a huge help." As he finished talking, he walked over to Aurora. When he reached her side he patted her shoulder, "Hey, wake up sleepy head." He said in a soothing tone, Aurora slowly lifted her head as the last of the green cloud disappeared. "What the… Where am I? Wait… Wow my head hurts." She said, sounding very confused. Rift laughed, "Usually people are quite disoriented, it's normal." He said. Aurora looked up and her eyes widened, "Rift!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around him. "Yup, it's me." He said, hugging her back. Aurora loosened the hug, "What happened? Last I remember was being in the cave with the others." She said.

"You sort of had a concussion, then Rift used his magical voodoo power to save you." Yang said, back to her old goofy self. "Voodoo power?" Aurora asked. Rift laughed, "Nope, just messing with dust." He said. Ruby then stepped forward, "How many things like that can SoundBreaker do?" She asked, absolutely amazed by the power of his weapons. Rift thought for a second, "I don't really remember, you would have to ask Nick, the one who helped me make them." He said. "Who's Nick?" Blake asked. Rift smiled to himself, "An old friend. I'll tell you guys later, for now, I want to get out of this stupid forest." He said. Everyone nodded and they started to walk, since Aurora still wasn't very strong Rift had to help her walk. "Let's go to the pickup destination." Rift said.

After a while of walking, Ruby caught up with Rift. Aurora had fallen asleep since she was still very weak so he was now carrying her on his back. "Hey Rift, what happens if the healing thing with SoundBreaker doesn't work?" She asked. Rift sighed, "Well." He said, sounding like he really didn't want to answer, "There are three main outcomes. The first one is the one you saw, that's when it works, the second one would have exploded and killed all of use, and the third… Well let's just say, I wasn't born blind in one eye. There are a lot of other outcomes, but I don't know them, like I said before, you'd have to ask Nick." he explained. Ruby sighed, "And I guess you're not going to explain who Nick is?" She asked. Rift smiled, "All I can say now is that he was part of my team when I was at Beacon." He said. Ruby's eyes widened, "I can't believe I haven't asked you about your team!" She said, realizing how big of a question she missed, "Or even you're passed! You have to tell me everything when we get back." She demanded. Rift laughed, "Well, I guess it's time I explain, just not right at this moment." He said.

Ruby had sparked up a conversation now that she had something to ask about, which wasn't good for Rift, because he was just getting pelted with questions, "Didn't I tell you that I would explain when we get back to Beacon?" He asked Ruby. Ruby laughed, "Well ya, but we both know I'm not going to wait that long," She said, "So what was your team name?" She asked. Rift sighed, "I was in team NERV." He said, knowing exactly what Ruby was going to ask next. "Oh, that sounds so cool! What did NERV stand for? I mean the order of names." She asked. Rift sighed again, "Nick, Ever, Me and Vri." He said. Ruby stopped walking, "Vri? She was in your team? Why is she attacking use?" She said, looking very confused. Rift looked forwards, "Like is said before, Vri died a long time ago." He said in a tone that told Ruby the subject was over. Ruby caught back up to Rift, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but you going to have to tell me at some point." She said. Rift sighed a third time, "I know, just not right now." He replied.

As soon as he said that he stopped. Ruby took a few steps before stopping as well, "What's wrong?" She asked. Her question caused everyone else to stop, "Something isn't right." He said. Blake, whose senses weren't as heightened, noticed it to, there wasn't a single sound, "This silence is making me uneasy." She commented. Rift nodded, "It's not right, everyone get your weapons ready." He said. Everyone quickly got out there weapons except Weiss. "Weiss?" Yang asked. Weiss looked up, her eyes full of terror, "I can't feel my left arm." She said, sounding quite nervous. Blake and Rift rushed towards her, "What happened?" He asked, "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" He added, looking at the bullet wound. "I-I didn't think it was important." Weiss replied. Rift looked up at her, "Each and every one of you guys are important to me." He said. Blake looked down, "This is my fault." She said. Weiss looked over at her, "Now don't you dare blame yourself." She said angrily, "This is all the night crawlers fault." Blake looked up, a small smile on her face, "Thanks." She said.

After taking a closer look at her wound Rift concluded that the bullet was lodged between bone and nerves causing the arm to lose feeling, "If we don't get this treated soon, your arm could stay this way." He said. Weiss looked down sadly, but Rift put a finger on her chine and lifted her head back up, "Hey, don't worry, I'll get use out of here." He said confidently. Weiss still looked sad, "All of this is my fault, if I hadn't ridiculed you about being on edge, we wouldn't be in this mess." She said. Rift smiled, "Funny, you just told Blake to not blame herself. And if anything, this is my fault, I didn't warn you guys about the night crawlers." He said. Yang nodded, "Yup, this is totally your fault." She said. Ruby punched her in the arm. Rift smiled, "Now if we're all done talking, I subject we get the hell out of here. We have some injuries we have to look at." He said.

When he started to walk away Ruby noticed something, his bandages we're completely red and covered in dirt, and it also looked like walking caused him physical pain. _He's taking care of everyone but himself. _She thought. "Rift," Ruby called out, "Please don't push yourself." She said. Rift nodded and smiled.

As they continued to walk Rift sighed, "Well, we're completely surrounded." He said, sounding way too relaxed. Weiss looked over at him, "What!?" She yelled, "Why are you so calm, what if it's the night crawlers?" She added. Rift smiled, "I'm not worried at all this time, I came prepared." He said. Weiss looked at him like he was retarded, "If you were prepared you wouldn't have all those bandages and we wouldn't be in this mess." She said. Rift just continued to smile, "There always catching me off guard, but now I'm ready, and quite pissed." He said happily. Then he slowly walked forwards.

"You can come out now!" He yelled at nothing. But suddenly at least ten night crawlers appeared in front of him, "Hi there." he said, sounding a little too cocky. "Now then, where's Vri." He added, peeking over the night crawlers. After he said that, one of the bigger night crawlers walked forwards, and there, sitting on top of it, was Vri, "Why hello Rift. How are we today?" She asked, sounding equally as cocky. Rift shrugged, "Meh, definitely wasn't one of my better days." He said. Vri laughed, "I can see that." She said. "Now then, are you prepared to die?" She asked after finishing laughing. Rift smiled, "Yup." He said calmly. Vri raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She asked, "After all the stuff you just went through, you're just going to die?" She said. Rift laughed, "I never said I was dying today." He said, then reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a vile of black dust, Weiss instantly recognised. "Rift, what are you doing!" She yelled. "Just being stupid." He said, snapped his fingers and SoundBreaker opened up. He then poured the black just into the slot and whistled. Ruby nudged Weiss, "What's happening?" She asked. Weiss looked over at her in panic, "That stuff he has is obsidian dust, one of the post powerful and unstable dusts my family has found. There is little to none anywhere." She said. Ruby's eyes widened, "Then why don't we stop him?!" She asked panicking and starting to run forwards.

But before she could get close Blake grabbed her hood. "Once obsidian dust is added to the weapon it is too late." She said, "All we can do now is stand back." Ruby looked at her team with a look full of sadness and anger, "We can't just leave him!" She yelled, Suddenly Rift's voice came out of nowhere, "Yes you can, just take like 5 steps backwards." He said. Everyone did and Blake dragged Ruby along.

Now it was just Vri, the night crawlers and Rift. "You wouldn't dare." Vri said, her eyes narrowing. "Oh I would dare, and I already did." As he finished his sentence, Rift lifted up SoundBreaker and plunged it into the ground. When the sword made contact a humongous explosion was made and everything was engulfed in black smoke.

As the smoke cleared Ruby ran forwards, "Rift! Rift are you ok?" She yelled. As the air got cleaner and cleaner, Ruby noticed something laying on the ground, "Rift?" She asked, walking slowly towards the thing on the ground. When she got within view she cried out. Laying on the ground, his eyes closed and his arm bent at an odd angle, was Rift. Ruby fell to her knees and started to cry into her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry Ruby." Came Blake's voice. Ruby could feel warm tears rolling down her face. As she continued to cry she looked back at Rift, then she noticed something, his finger was twitching. Suddenly his eyes shot open, "Fuck!" He yelled, "Man that is not a pleasant feeling." He said, sitting up and popping his arm back into its socket. Ruby started at her now living brother, "I-I-I…" She had no idea what to say. So, she got up, walked over to Rift and punched him as hard as she could in his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Rift cried out. Ruby could feel the anger building up in her, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled. Rift smiled, "Ya, I heard that whole tear fest." He said. This time it was Yang who punched him in the arm, but this time it was not out of anger, "Good one, but next time, don't do it on my sister." She said.

"I'm glad you're not dead, but I really think we could get out of here. You're bandages are sort of gone, and so is most of your pants." Blake commented. Rift looked down and realized she was right, "Well this just got a million times less badass." He said. "And where is Aurora?" Rift asked. Blake laughed, "Wow, we actually forgot Aurora." Rift smiled, "Well let's get her and leave." He said. "Now hold on a second, I would really like to know what happened." Weiss said angrily. Rift sighed, "So I used the obsidian dust to kill the night crawlers, but normally that would have killed me, so I used my semblance at the same time. Pretty simple stuff really." He said. Weiss puffed out her cheeks, "Fine, let's go." She said.

As they walked back towards Aurora, Rift noticed that she was now sitting up, "That was quite a show," She said calmly, "But if you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself." She added angrily. Rift laughed nervously, "Sorry." He said. Ruby hit him in the arm again, "What, you feel bad for scaring her but not your own sister!" She asked. Rift looked at Aurora, who nodded, "Actually, I have a confession to make," He said, a little quietly. Ruby looked at him confused, "Well spill it already." She said angrily. "Well Aurora and I are sort of… together." He said. The anger completely melted away from her, "Oh my god, no way! That's great!" She said in her usual happy tone. "Well you switch personalities quite fast." Rift noted. Yang slapped Rift on the shoulder, "Nice score." She said. Weiss just sort of stood there, "Ok now that we have that out of the way, can we please go now." She sighed, crossing her right arm. "Oh, right." Rift said.

Everyone was now back to walking. They were very close to the drop point and Rift could feel the breeze of the propellers. As the ship came into view everyone sighed, until a night crawler came out of no were and destroyed the ship!

**Nah, I'm only messing with you, it's over.**

Everyone was now back to walking. They were very close to the drop point and Rift could feel the breeze of the propellers. As the ship came into view everyone sighed, "Finally, it took us long enough." Yang said. When the pilot noticed everyone he jumped out of the ship, "What took you so long, I was starting to wonder what happened. And why aren't you wearing anything?" He asked. "Long story, but for now, we want to get out of here as fast as possible" Rift said.

**Well that was a long chapter XD and the sapphire forest is finally over XD**

**The next chapter will mostly be recovering from the experience.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, good, bad, I don't care, they all help, and I hope you have a great day.**


	13. Chapter 13: Recovery

**Hello everyone XD As you can tell I am uploading another one of these chapters rather fast. That is because I have so many ideas for what can happen. I am so exited! Also this chapter is a little hectic, lots of stuff is revealed, you start to learn about Rifts past and all sorts of cool stuff like that :D**

**News wise, I have officially started my part time job, so I may have less time to write. I know, I know, I have way too many excuses, and I'm sorry about them. That's pretty much it. Oh, one last thing, if possible I suggest you read Rifts fight scenes with Dubstep playing in the background. Now, if you can't read with music playing I completely understand, it just adds to the effect XD**

**Another thing is this story has just exploded with views, we just broke 900. Thank you everyone who has read and i can't wait to finally get into the 1000 XD**

**Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Recovery

The Airship ride was a very quiet one. Everyone was way too tired to talk, even Yang had fallen asleep. Rift had asked the pilot for a new t-shirt and to take them straight to the hospital, he wanted to check out Weiss's injures. He also wanted to check if both, Aurora and Yang were ok. After about five minutes of flying Ruby had gotten sick of the silence, so she got up and walked over to the only other person that was not asleep. "Heya Weiss." She said happily, sitting down beside her. Weiss looked over at her, "Hi Ruby." She said, her tone sounding very sad. Ruby took a closer look at her face and noticed she was frowning. Not the usual frown though, this one was full of sadness, not anger. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked, not really knowing how to comfort someone like Weiss.

"I don't know, I just feel really tired." Weiss answered, bringing her right hand up to the bullet wound in her left arm. "Is this about your arm? Don't worry, if anyone can make it better it's the hospital." Ruby reassured. Weiss flashed a small smile, "Hey Ruby, can I tell you something?" She asked. Ruby nodded her head vigorously, "Anything." She said. Weiss laughed, "I don't like hospitals, they freak me out." Weiss said, her cheeks turning red. Ruby smiled, "Well, everyone has something they're afraid of." She said happily, "Don't worry, I'll be by your side every step of the way." She continued. Weiss smiled, "Oh ya, that makes me feel much better." She responded in a sarcastic tone. But she didn't tell Ruby it did actually did make her feel better.

When they finally landed Rift brought everyone to the front desk. "I would like you to check if these people have any serious injuries." He said pushing Aurora, Yang and Weiss forwards. The doctor they were talking to took a quick look at Aurora and Yang and nodded his head, "These two are fine, I don't even know why you brought them, although I do suggest a bath." He pointed out. Aurora smiled and so did Yang, but Weiss looked rather worried. The doctor walked out from behind the counter and took a closer look at Weiss's arm, "I will have to take her to the back for some x-rays, do you mind?" He asked. Both Rift and Weiss shook their heads, "Very well, young lady, please follow me." The doctor said, and started to walk. As Weiss started to follow, Ruby noticed the look of worry on her face, so she spoke up, "Do you mind if I tag along?" She asked the doctor. He shook his head and continued to walk. Ruby quickly ran to catch up with Weiss.

After the doctor came back, he told the group he had to do some more tests. The test may take some time so he said they could go, he would contact them when he was done. "Is it just me or did that guy seem way to calm about this whole ordeal…" Yang said as they walked out. Rift smiled, "No, he looked perfectly fine with it, but considering the stuff they see every day, this must be nothing." He said. This time it was Blake who spoke, "I just hope Weiss is ok." She said. Everyone nodded. "Something else to," Yang spoke up again. "How did he know we were ok?" She asked. Rift thought about it then remembered, "Oh ya, some people that work at hospitals have the semblance to see injuries." He said.

After walking a little longer Rift felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Aurora, "I think I'm going to head home. I'm really tired." She said. Rift nodded, "I'll catch up with you, I have to speak with Ozpin about the mission." He said. "Actually, I think all of you should rest, I'll convince Ozpin to give you some time off." He added. Everyone nodded again and started to walk there separate directions. _It's good to know Aurora thinks of my place as home. _Rift thought to himself.

Rift was now walking rather slowly towards Ozpin's office. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the discussion he was about have. Before he knew it he was right in front of the big doors. "Here goes nothing." He said, and pushed open the doors. He was met by Ozpin's back. "Who is it?" Ozpin announced. Rift sighed, "It's me." He said. Ozpin turned around rather quickly. "It is you, good. How is the rest of the team?" He asked. Rift frowned, "That's why I'm here, I told you they weren't ready for a mission like that, and as usual you ignored my opinion." He said starting to get angry. Ozpin sighed, and Rift was prepared for the long lecture he was going to get, but it never came, "I completely understand your anger Rift," Ozpin said, looking down, "I myself am at fault, I was getting too caught up in the skill of team RWBY that I lost sight of what was most important, they are still just children." He sighed. "But I thought I would be able to recreate team NERV." He finished. "You'll never be able to recreate it, and that's a good thing." Rift said bitterly, "That dumbass plan of you're is the reason Vri is dead, and I'll never forgive you for that." He continued, his words like venom, "Not to mention how much that fucked up Nick, and you know, I haven't seen Ever since, have you?" Rift was now yelling, "YOUR GOD DAMN PLAN RIPPED APPART MY TEAM, MY FRIENDS! I WILL NEVER LET YOU DO THAT TO ANYONE ELSE, EVER!" Rift screamed, the emotions he had been holding in for so long, finally pouring out. "I hate you for what you did, and we both know that." Rift finished. Rift's team was a rather delicate subject and Ozpin new it.

Ozpin continued to look down, "Rift, I am truly sorry about what happened to you and you're team, you're friends, but I can't stop now. I have finally found a team with the same potential. Do you know how many lives that could save?" Ozpin continued. Rift shook his head, "How many failures is it going to take you to realize that this is for the better." He said, and stormed out of the office, but before closing the door Rift stopped, "And if you ever do something like that to Ruby and her team," Rift took a deep breath, "I'll kill you." He said, closing the door before Ozpin could respond. Ozpin smiled, "Good, team RWBY seems to be safe." He said, taking a sip from his mug and looking back out the window. But that smile soon disappeared when he remembered the biggest mistake of his life, the mission he had sent team NERV on.

**A while later**

Blake awoke to the sound of very loud banging. She slowly rose up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. _Who the heck is making this much noise this early? _She asked herself, looking over at the clock. Then she remembered it wasn't early and no one was able to hear the noise but her. _Right… Cat ears. _She smiled to herself while wiggling the ears under her bow. But her happy wiggling of the ears was interrupted by another bang, and this time it was followed by a faint crash. _What the heck. _Blake was getting rather annoyed by the noise, so she decided to go check it out.

As Blake slowly walked to the entrance of Beacon, the banging got louder and louder. When she exited the building she stopped moving and focused only on the sounds. She could tell that it was coming from the direction of the Emerald forest, but wasn't quite in it, it sounded like it was still on the grounds of Beacon. She started to walk in the direction she thought was the noise.

After only walking for about ten minutes, she came to the entrance of the Emerald Forest. _Guess I miscalculated. _She thought as she walked into the forest. **(Don't worry guys, this has nothing to do with Grimm)**. As the noise came closer and closer Blake could see what looked like domes of orange appear in the sky ahead. _Well that's definitely not Grimm, thank god. _She sighed in relief.

When Blake finally came into view of what was making the sound her eyes widened. Standing there beside a fallen tree and punching another one with all his mite was Rift. He was using his semblance which made the punches one hundred times as powerful and created what looked like a dome of orange every time his fists made contact with the bark. "Rift?" Blake called out. No response, he just kept punching the tree. "Rift!" Blake yelled, still no answer. Blake quickly walked closer to Rift, "RIFT!" She yelled as loud as she was willing to go. This time there was a reaction, Rift punched the tree with so much force it caused the tree trunk to explode outwards and the tree collapsed slowly. "Rift, what the heck are you doing? How long have you been out here?" Blake asked, many questions passing through her head. Rift sighed, "Take a look." He said, gesturing around him. Blake took a quick look and realized it wasn't just the two trees he had knocked down, there were at least fifty of them laying on their sides. "Ok, so you have been here a while… But what are you doing?" She asked again. Rift turned around, his usual smile not visible, "Being stupid." He said. Blake raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Rift, what happened?"

Rift looked down, "I did something I'm not proud of, but he deserves it." He said, his tone sounding angry, but Blake could tell he was regretting something. "What are you talking about, who deserved what?" Blake still had many questions and Rift wasn't answering any of them. Rift spoke up, "He wanted to use you and you're team. Just like he did with mine." He said, his voice cracking. Blake looked up at him, "What do you mean? Who wanted to use us?" Blake urged. Rift sighed, "Blake, Ozpin is not the man you think he is, he will use you and everybody else just to get answers, no matter the cost." He breathed out, "But he's not a bad guy. Just remember, don't follow him blindly." Than Rift started to walk away. "Wait, Rift, you're not making any sense." Blake called after him, no response.

Blake walked slowly back to the dorms thinking about what had just happened. _What was Rift talking about, did he hit his head or something? _But she couldn't go very deep into thought when she ran into someone, "Oops, sorry, wasn't looking were I was going." When she looked up she was face to face with Rift. Blake jumped back, "Rift! What is wrong with you today?!" Blake yelled at him. Rift just looked at her, "Hey Blake, Do you see that person over there?" He asked, pointing behind him. Blake looked over and indeed see someone, she nodded over at Rift and he sighed, "Good, so I'm not going crazy." When he turned around, the person started to walk towards him. "Been a while hasn't it." The person said. Rift nodded, "Yup, how you been." The person, who Blake made out as a girl, shrugged. "I've been better." The girl said. Blake stopped the conversation there, "Wait, who is this?" She asked. The girl laughed, "I'm Ever, Rifts old team mate. Rift, I found something out that you're going to want to hear."

**Told you I would update it XD I have decided to have the whole hospital thing in the next chapter. Sorry if you were looking forwards to it. I also realized that I made Ozpin way too much of a jerk, plus I forgot a few parts, so, ya.**

**In other news, SHIT JUST GOT REAL! I actually love what is going on between Rift and Ozpin. You think they have a good relationship at the start, but now you can tell there is something else there. **

**Anyways, If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me, I'll read all of them.**

**Don't forget to review, good, bad, I don't care, they all help, and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	14. Chapter 14: The hospital

**Well guys, we have finally done it, we finally broke 1000 views! Well 1400 if you want to be specific. This is a huge mile stone for me, I know to most of you that may seem like nothing but to me I never thought I would get this far :D**

**Anyways, I am in love with this story, I absolutely love what is happening XD Yes I know this is my story, but the way everything is turning out, I am so happy. Also, I'm trying a new way of writing. So, every time someone new talks a new line starts. I know a few people have been waiting for me to write like this, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RWBY ideas, but I do own my original ideas and characters.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Meanwhile, in the hospital.**

The hospital

Weiss sat nervously in the hospital chair. She never liked hospitals, for some reason the thought of a building full of sick and injured people didn't sit well with her. As she continued to move around awkwardly in her seat, Ruby noticed.

"No need to worry Weiss, I'm here for you." She said happily.

Weiss groaned, "Could you stop saying that, it's not making me feel any better."

"I know you're scared but we can make it through this." Ruby continued.

"Ruby! You're making it sound like I'm about to die. Now please stop, I know you're trying to help, and I appreciate the thought, but, I'm still nervous." Weiss said, returning to her awkward squirming in the seat.

Ruby looked down. She wasn't very good around people in the first place, but someone like Weiss, what the heck was she supposed to do?

A few minutes passed and the doctor still hadn't arrived.

"Why can't I just call one of my family doctors? I bet they would be here a million times faster." Weiss complained.

"You can't do that. Your family will get mad at Ozpin for sending you on that mission." Ruby said.

Realizing that they could both be there for a while, they sighed. _This is going to be a very long wait. _Ruby thought.

After an even longer span of time the doctor still hadn't arrived. A silence had fallen over the two huntresses, not because they didn't have a topic, but because they were both deep in thought. Ruby was thinking about cookies and Crescent Rose, while Weiss was having much deeper thoughts.

Weiss was thinking about the night she overheard Ruby speaking in the bathroom. She didn't know what Ruby meant by how she felt, although a very small idea formed in her head.

_That can't be possible, no, it just… oh who am I kidding. _Weiss let out a frustrated groan.

Ruby looked up, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"W-what? Y-ya I'm fine, just thinking about stuff." Weiss answered.

"What kind of stuff?" Ruby continued with her questions.

"Just… Dust stuff." Weiss lied.

"OK cool," Ruby smiled, "Well you keep thinking about that."

Weiss sighed, "Hey Ruby?" She called her partners name.

Ruby looked over at Weiss, "Yes?" She asked happily,

"I-if you over heard something you shouldn't have, what would you do?" Weiss asked. _No need to tell her what I overheard. _

"Well it depended on what you overheard, what was it?"

Weiss tensed up, "I just heard about someone who likes someone else."

Ruby laughed, "Well that's not a problem, just don't tell anyone," Ruby posed, "Oh my god, unless it's someone we know, than you have to tell me." She said excitedly, leaning forwards.

Weiss gulped, "No, it's no one we know." She lied again.

Ruby pouted, "Awww, that sucks, we could have totally gossiped." She continued.

"Ya, totally." Weiss put on a fake smile.

Even more time later.

"Holy, this doctor is taking forever!" Ruby said, while throwing her head back, "I'm so bored. Hey Weiss, let's play a game."

"If you haven't noticed Ruby, this room has nothing in it. But I do have to admit, this doctor is taking an unusual amount of time."

Ruby laughed, "You have to be creative, come on, there is so much doctory stuff in here, I bet I could come up with a game."

"I'd rather not get in trouble." Weiss complained.

"Ok, so you grab this doohickey," AS she said this she grabbed a light to check your ears, "Then you grab this," She continued to grab random objects until she had five of them laid across a table. "Choose your weapon." She said, her face dead serious.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss said.

Ruby smiled, "You choose one of these things and then we battle." She happily announced.

"Remind me never to take you anywhere." Weiss said blankly, "And if you already forgot, I can't move my dominant arm…"

"Oh, right, sorry."

As the arguing continued, the door finally opened and the doctor walked in.

"Finally, I thought I was going to die in here." Ruby complained. This got her a punch in the arm from Weiss.

The doctor spoke up, "Weiss Schnee, I have bad news." He said with a sad tone.

Both Ruby and Weiss stopped breathing, "W-what is it?" Weiss asked, she could feel the fear building.

"I'm afraid you did not arrive at the hospital fast enough, the damage from the bullet is permanent. We are extremely sorry, but you will no longer be able to use your left arm."

As the words left the doctors mouth it was almost like time froze. Weiss sat there absolutely still. Ruby had quickly rushed to her side, crying and apologising over and over again.

Weiss slowly stood up, "Thank you." She said, no tone at all, just blank. She walked out of the room completely ignoring Ruby.

"Weiss! Wait, please!" Ruby called after her. But she just kept walking.

**Meanwhile back with Rift, Blake and Ever.**

"Hold on a second," Blake said, before Ever could open her mouth again, "Another one of Rifts team mates? What is this, a reunion? First Vri now Ever?"

"How did you know Vri was my team mate?" Rift asked, smirking. He had figured out a while ago about Blake's secret, and he just wanted to see if she would let it slip.

"I used my ears. I didn't mean to intrude, it just sort of happened." She replied.

Rift sighed, "Damn, I really thought you'd tell me about your little cat ears. Oh well."

Blake looked at him, wide eyed, "How, how did you know?" She asked.

"I know everything." Rift replied sarcastically while making a stupid face.

"If you two don't mind, I have something important for you." Ever said, interrupting the conversation between Rift and Blake.

Rift laughed, "Right, what's the news, it must be important if you came and found me. I haven't seen you for months."

A serious look came across Ever's face, "Rift, it's about the mission."

Rifts laughed died down instantly, "There is nothing I need to know about that." He said. The goofy mood completely gone, replaced with a tense and serious atmosphere.

"It wasn't Ozpin's fault. I was looking through his old e-mails, don't ask how I got them, and I saw a conversation between him and the counsel." Ever added.

Rift looked confused, "What does the counsel have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Apparently, everything." Ever said, "Apparently they had been monitoring use for the whole time we were at Beacon." She continued, "After reading those, I decided to dig deeper. Rift, there have been quite a few teams like us, all very successful, I think the counsel thought we would be the same, so they sent us on a mission, Ozpin was against it." She finished.

Rift smiled, "So it wasn't his fault. That old geezer is still the man I knew."

"Let's go after them, we can stop this, this, ridiculous plan of theirs." Ever said.

"No, leave it." Rift said, "You don't want to go around messing with the counsel. Just this information puts me at ease." He added, "Thank you."

Ever sighed, "Always the noble type, I don't really give a damn what we do."

"Well if you'll excuse me," Rift said suddenly, "I have to get home. It was great seeing you, but I'm pretty sure you need to go, right?" He said to Ever.

Ever nodded, "Your hunch is right, there are still many things I need to do, but we will see each other soon."

Later

"So Ever came all this way, found you, just to tell you Ozpin wasn't at fault? That seems rather extreme." Blake commented.

Rift laughed, "Well she knew I had a great relationship with Ozpin, and she'll never admit it, but she is actually really soft, so she could bare to see me pissed at him."

Blake smiled, "Well I'm happy you're no longer mad."

As they continued to walk, Rift sighed, "Man, I'm officially back to being ridiculous happy." He said.

Blake laughed, "Ruby must be rubbing off on you."

Rift smiled back

"So how are things going with Aurora?" Blake asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Rifts eyes widened, "I haven't checked on her in a while! I seariously have to go do that." He said, sounding a little panicked. Than he remembered something. "By the way, have you gotten a call from the hospital yet?" He asked.

Blake thought about it for a second. "No, actually."

"Well I hope everything's alright." Rift said, just then his scroll rang.

Rift quickly checked and smiled, "It's Ruby." He said happily opening the text app.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo… a lot of stuff is happening, but oh well. Thank you all so much for reading and I will upload new chapters as soon as possible.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, good, bad, I don't care, they all help, and I hope you all have a wonderful day XD**


	15. Chapter 15: Character descriptions

**Hello everyone! This week I have decided to upload character descriptions instead of a chapter, you all probably have rough ideas what everyone looks like, but I'll explain it in more detail so you can have a clear image. **

**Hope it's what everyone was hoping for XD**

**ON WITH THE STORY… No wait… DESCRIPTIONS!**

Character descriptions:

...

**Name:** Rift Rose

**Semblance:** Sound

**Semblance description: **Rifts semblance allows boosts his physical attributes such as running, if you uses his semblance it makes him run faster. His semblance also allows him to control SoundBreaker and Obsidian dust. That is the reason he hasn't died yet.

**Weapon: **Twin swords that turn into headphones. Rift's swords are very special, they have the power to control Obsidian dust. They were made by Rift himself with the help of his teammate Nick. They do not have blade, instead they use Equalizers or sound bares. If hit with these they send a small force that pushes you off balance. There is a lot that is unknown about SoundBreaker, and Rift intends to find out all their secrets.

**Weapon name: **SoundBreaker

**Description: **Rift is a male in his mid-twenties, he is six foot three inch. He is not exactly the most muscular and at first look he looks pretty weak, that's why he has his semblance. He has longish dark messy brown hair, he always has a smile on his face. His left eye is blind from an accident with SoundBreaker but it doesn't bother him, he just thinks it makes him look more badass. His other eye is a very nice shade of green. His is also pail skin like Ruby. He has a nose that suits his face and you rarely see a frown on his mouth. His face is a little more square shaped then circular.

**Cloths:** Rift wears a white dress shirt and a black vest over it, blue jeans (Never skinny, just assume none of my characters wear skinny jeans). He has black and white converse and always wears a black Fedora. But the main thing about him are his headphones, which are also SoundBreaker.

**Passed:** Rift wasn't always the way he is now, he used to be really quiet and not the happiest person, but all this changed when he joined team NERV, but that story is for another time. So, as you know, Rift did not live with Ruby when he was young, he lived far away in a very remote town with his foster parents, and he can't quite remember why he was adopted though. Rather quiet life until he meets Ozpin.

In the forest on a stroll Rift stumbles across a man sitting in a tree, curious at what he is doing Rift walks over to him. The man notices Rift and sighs in relief, he then tosses Rift a sword and tells him to fight off the Grimm that is keeping him in the tree, the beowolf that was hiding come out and in a flash Rift takes it out. The man smiles reveals himself to be professor Ozpin and brings Rift back to the village, telling him about a school named Beacon. Rift asks his parents if he can go and they say yes, due to the fact that they know who Ozpin is. The rest will be revealed in later chapters :D

...

**Name:** Aurora Fath

**Semblance:** Invisibility

**Semblance description:** Allows Aurora to go completely invisible or just certain parts of her body, she uses this semblance to hide her special ears.

**Weapon:** Aurora uses a dagger, it may not seem like the strongest weapon, but it is all she needs. She is extremely skilled in combat and uses her semblance to confuse people in battle. The dagger has what they call Hydroplaqus on it, Aurora is not quite sure what they do. SwiftWind also turns into a bracelet when not in use.

**Weapon name:** SwiftWind

**Description:** Aurora is a female, five foot six inches. She is extremely calm and kind, she likes everyone and tries her best at everything, but don't get onto her bad side. Aurora can hold a major grudge, she is still holding one against her father. She has long blond hair, almost white, with a few strands that are always in her face. She has a circular shaped face and a a very small nose. Her mouth is also quite small. Her eyes are absolutely dazzling, they are a beautiful shade of light blue at the bottom of the iris and it fads to a darker purple as you get closer to the top of the iris. She looks very weak and you'd think that a gust of wind could easily blow her away, you are mistaken, she is extremely tough.

**Clothes:** Aurora wears a white t-shirt with a turquoise design on it, Black baggy jeans, turquoise and white running shoes, a bracelet that is actually SwiftWind and like Rift, a pair of headphones.

**Passed:** Aurora most definitely did not have the best passed. As you learned in earlier chapters, Aurora's father hated the Faunus, to such an extent that he kicked Aurora and her mother out when he found out what they were. After that Aurora lived with her mother for a few years until one day she went shopping and never came back, since then Aurora had been alone. But now she has Rift and team RWBY so she is as happy has can be. Although Aurora still wants to know what happened to her mother.

...

**Name:** Vri Helfire

**Semblance:** Grimmoir

**Semblance description:** Vri's semblance allows her to summon what some people call Grimm. They are not truly Grimm but she has full control over them, they are what you know as night crawlers. When Vri was still in team NERV she could only summon one very powerful Grimm, but now as you probably have guess, she can summon many.

**Weapon:** The Vri we know now does not use a weapon, but when she was still at Beacon Vri used a magic staff, this staff had all the effects of dust, but it didn't use dust. It was an extremely rare thing to see and Vri kept it under extreme care, it was her prize possession. The staff was lost during the mission that Vri lost her life, it hasn't been seen since.

**Weapon name:** Exodus

**Description:** Vri died on the last mission that team NERV went on, no one knows why or how she is back, but Rift does not believe it is her. She is a female, four foot nine inches tall. She has long strait black hair and a petit figure. Her eyes are crimson red and she is normally very sarcastic and loud mouthed. She has a very round small face all her features look small, she almost looks to be only 10 years old. She has a rather dark sense of humor… or, well, dark everything. But she was extremely pail, she resembled a vampire somewhat.

**Clothes:** Vri wore a black dress that arrived at her shines, and black shoes. The dress was not strait, hit had a very very slight puff to it.

**Passed:** Learn about it in later chapters.

...

**Name:** Ever After

**Semblance:** Whisper

**Semblance description:** Ever's semblance allows her to make people hear and see things that aren't really there, if you fall for her illusions then you're Aura gets weakened, allowing her to take you down in fewer punches. Ever's eyes also glow green when using her semblance. When using the semblance Ever is still as deadly as ever but the more she moves the less realistic the illusion is, she has trained for many years and now can move freely without too much of a loss of quality.

**Weapon:** Ever uses armored gloves and boots, there is no special twist to it, they are just a little slick making it tough for people to grab her arms and legs.

**Weapon name:** Viper

**Second weapon:** Bow and arrow, dust tips.

**Second weapon name:** None, Ever never bothered to give her bow a name, or at least never told anyone.

**Description: **Ever is a female, five foot seven inches. She is an extremely serious looking person, but she like to mess with people and have a good laugh, although sometimes her laughs come off some pretty twisted things. She does have a soft side, but she never tells anyone. Ever has Medium length curly brown hair. She has dark green eyes that look like they could poison you with one look. She is normally quiet but when around her old Team mates she can get quite talkative. Ever also has a weak spot for animals though, and she is not very good at keeping it a secret. She takes an instant liking to Blake. I should also mention, she is lesbian, so watch out Blake XD Ever is the best Hand to hand combatant in the world, never once defeated, only in hand to hand though.

**Reason for two weapons:** Ever was never happy with her bow and arrow, she was always running out of arrows. So she decided to train in hand to hand combat. After many years of training she became the best in the world.

**Cloths:** Ever wears a black long sleeve dress shirt and blue jeans, (These ones are skinny). She usually wears black sandal like shoes, but on special times she can be seen wearing high heels, which you would think would be difficult to fight with. She also wears black cloves without the fingers.

Passed: Nothing special happened in Ever's passed. She lived with her uncle after her parents got lost at sea, they were into the trades of goods so it was a risky. Her uncle was accidently killed by a robber and after that she trained until she got into Beacon.

...

**Name:** Nick Argo, Find out when he is introduced.

...

**So, there are most of my characters, I can't really tell you about Nick Argo yet because he is introduced later, although when he is introduced I will update this chapter.**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review, good, bad I don't care, they all help, and I hope you have a great day XD**


	16. Chapter 16: Nick Argo

**Hey everyone! So, writing has been really slow and this time it's for reasons I can't bring up. Sorry if I am bothersome with my random upload schedule, I try my best but it still doesn't seem to be enough. **

**So anyways, it has been a while like I mentioned above. I don't think my writing has improved in the month I have been gone, if anything it has gotten worse. Please bear with me. Hopefully I can get back into the groove of writing soon. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Nick Argo

Rift ran as fast as his semblance would allow him. He had read through Ruby's text and dashed off without saying anything to Blake. He didn't really know what he was doing, the text told him to meet Ruby at Beacon but Rift was running in the opposite direction.

_What the hell are you doing Rift! _He yelled at himself, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop his feet. _Were the hell am I going, I need to go see Ruby and Weiss! _As his feet kept running he felt a vibration in his pocket. He quickly reached for his phone and read the text that had popped up, it was from Ruby.

The text read "Weiss is gone! I don't know where to look. Were the hell are you Rift!" He could almost hear Ruby's voice yelling at him, but he just kept running in the opposite direction, his semblance pushing the muscles in his legs to the max. Even if he had a semblance that improved his physical attributes his body still wasn't designed for the speed, unlike Ruby.

As Rift could feel his right leg give a little he came to a sudden stop. _Where the fuck am I? _He asked himself, looking around slowly, his eyes falling upon an old looking garage. He stared at the garage for a second. _Why would I come here? _He thought, recognizing the old building.

After a moment of hesitation Rift walked towards the entrance of the garage. He stood in front of the old white door. _Why are you hesitating? This is important. _Rift took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. As his hand met the cold metal he flinched. _So this is where you've been all this time, rotting away in some shit hole. _He thought to himself as he slowly turned the knob.

The door slowly creaked open and Rift entered. The space in front of him was pitch black. "H-" Rift's voice caught in his throat, memories of that day came flooding back. _God damn it. _He thought, lowering his head. _Can I really do this? _He asked himself. _I mean, why would I come hear of all places. How the hell is he going to help? _

Rift just stood there, not wanting to move. As the crucial seconds went by a noise came from in front of him. Rift squinted and took a closer look noticing another door that was slightly ajar, a light pouring out from inside. _That must be him. _He sighed.

His feet caused the floor to moan under the pressure which made Rift worry that someone would hear him, although he wasn't really trying to be stealthy. As the distance between him and the door decreased, his nervousness increased. _What am I even going to do when I talk to him? _He asked.

Before he knew it he was right in front of the old wooden door, the white paint cracked and chipped. _He really let this place go. _Rift thought, running his finger across the rough surface. As he did this the door slowly pushed open. Rift backed up. _Here goes nothing… _He sighed and pushed open the door completely.

When the door opened fully to let all the light pour into the dark hall Rift was standing in, his eyes widened. There, standing in the middle of the room, staring straight at him was the man who lost it all, Nick Argo.

The air was dead silent, not even a breath was heard. Rift stood frozen, remembering what had happened on that fateful day. Nick on the other hand was just standing there, not due to fear, just because he was in truth, surprised.

"Rift?" Nick asked, his voice cracking as though he hadn't spoken for a long while.

Rift nodded, "Yup, been a while." He said nervously, still not able to move.

Nick started to move towards Rift. His steps slow and sluggish at first, but the more steps he took the more composed he became, "What's wrong?" Nick asked, "There's no way in hell you would come here just to visit." He said.

Rift looked up at Nick in surprise. This wasn't the way he thought Nick would react. "You're not going to get pissed at me?" Rift asked, truly confused.

Nick laughed, "Why would I get pissed at you?" He asked, "It's been months since we last talked, great to see you again." Nick continued happily.

"Ummmm… ok?" Rift struggled to find words. "This is not the way I thought this would go… but whatever. Nick, I need your help. I'm not sure why, but you're the first person I thought of when I heard the news." Rift said.

Nick, sighed, "Well first you have to explain what the hell is going on. I never expected to see you, none the less have you ask me for a favour. So what's going on?" Nick asked.

Rift's mood lifted a bit. _Thank god Nick is acting normal. _"I'll explain on the way, right now we have to go." Rift said, looking around, suddenly something clicked in his head. "Oh, and bring some metal wiring."

Nick looked at him with a confused look. "What? Wiring? Rift what the heck happened?"

Rift smiled, "Your semblance still work like it did in beacon?" He asked.

Nick nodded.

"Good, because I have an idea" Rift said with a wicked smile.

**So this is the first half of chapter sixteen, I'm uploading only half just so you guys know I'm still alive, anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a great day.**

**Don't forget to leave a review or comment, they all help XD**


	17. Chapter 17: Ideas

**Ok, so you know how I said I am taking a break from uploading? Ya, well turns out I'm not very good at it. I have now concluded that on my writing break I will still upload chapters here and there, can't leave all of you hanging. Also, this is sort of the second half of chapter sixteen, but I'm just calling it chapter seventeen.**

**Onto the subject of Blind Beauty… Even I don't know what's going on, pretty sure I'll finish writing this one then finish it.**

**Ok, no more news, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ideas

Rift quickly rushed out of the beat up room, leaving Nick to find the wiring. _What just happened… _Nick thought to himself.

Not even being gone a second, Rift burst back into the room, "Wait, your semblance is still the fixie thing right?" He asked.

Nick sighed, "Pretty sure semblances don't change, so ya, it's still the fixie thing." He said.

Rift smirked, "Cool. So, we need wiring, and…" He paused to look around, "Well it probably wouldn't work if it was ugly… Nick, got any hood ornaments? No, that wouldn't work either." Rift continued to look around, flipping through boxes full of junk.

"Rift, you still haven't explained what you're doing, you're the last person I'd imagine coming in here asking me for a favor, if you don't remember we didn't leave each other on good terms."

Rift stopped dead, all movement in the room was now no more, and it seems that a sad atmosphere had appeared, "Please don't bring that up." Rift said quietly.

"Why?" Nick asked, "You're not the only one who has lost people Rift. But you were lucky enough to only have lost one thing important to you." Nick continued, "I lost everything."

Rifts eyes widened, memories that he thought he had pushed into the deepest darkest corner of his mind, resurfaced. His grip on the edge of the box tightened to the point where his knuckles turned white. "Just, please, not right now Nick. We can talk about this later, right now I have something more important to get to." He said with a pained tone.

Nick looked down, "Then when Rift?" He asked.

Rift took and deep breath, sighed, then smiled. "Nick, after we do this, we'll talk about it."

Nick debated in his head and after a moment broke into a smile as well, "Sounds good, now, what do we need to find?" He asked.

"Anything that looks pretty but would… how do I explain…" Rift stopped moving and took a thoughtful pose.

Nick sighed, "You do this to much. This is important right?"

Rift nodded.

"Then get the basics and we can make whatever it is fancy later." Nick said.

Rift laughed, "That is a really good point, I'm probably going to get murdered when I get back anyways, so ya, let's go."

Nick nodded, "Ok good. Now, were are we going? And what are we doing?" he asked, very curious at what had gotten Rift so worked up.

Rift smiled, but this smile wasn't like his usual one, it was more of a smile not directed towards someone, just a smile in general, "Were going to fix someone." He said, his smile growing.

Nick smiled also but for a different reason. _What have you been up to Rift, I haven't seen you genuinely smile in a long time. _He thought to himself.

"Now, onto the dilemma of getting there." Rifts voice burst through Nicks thoughts. "I messed up my leg running here so how do I get back?"

Nick smacked Rift on the back, "First of all, it's how do _WE_ get back, and secondly, dude, I can drive."

Rifts smile widened, "Shit, I completely forgot, but driving with you is horrible." He said, still smiling.

A sketchy looking grin appeared on Nick's face, "Well I haven't driven for a few months now, so this will be extra exiting." He said, his grin getting bigger when he looked at Rifts face.

Nick started to walk towards the door but Rift stopped him, "Hey Nick?" He said. "What's that, and can I have it?!" he exclaimed happily pointing towards a small metal object.

"What?" Nick asked, taking a closer look at the object, "This old thing? Sure, but why?" He added.

"I think it will fit perfectly." Rift said, picking up the small object. "Now for Christ's sake can we go?"

"You were the one who stopped me!" Nick said.

Rift laughed, "Then lets freaking go!"

"Were!?"

"Beacon Academy!"

**After driving to beacon:**

"Never ever EVER, driving with you again." Rift said, getting out of Nick's car.

Nick laughed, "Told you getting here would be an adventure in itself. Now, I wish to know why you need my semblance, why we are at beacon and why we have metal wiring, what are we going to do, kidnap someone?"

Rift smiled, "I thought by now you would have figured out the metal wiring but wha-"

Before rift could finish his sentence he was interrupted by an angry slap to the face. "WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU FUCKING… UGH!" Came Ruby's voice.

Rift held up his hands in defence, "Please let me ex-" His sentence was yet again interrupted, but by a punch to the chest this time.

Nick who had jumped back in surprise spoke up. "Dude, is this your girlfriend? I didn't know you were into younger girls… that's sort of creepy."

Ruby turned around to look at Nick, "Who the fuck is this! You ignore all my messages and you go hang out with your dip shit friends!?"

Rift tried to speak again, "Please let me explain." He said, covering up his face anticipation another hit. When it never came he lowered his arms to look at Ruby. Her eyes were bloodshot so he guessed she had been crying, she also had an extremely angry look on her face.

"I'll give you three seconds." She interrupted his examination.

Rift sighed in relief, "Thanks, ok so, I went to go fi-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ruby's fist connect with his stomach.

"Those were your three seconds." Ruby said angrily.

The winded Rift looked over at Nick, "Nick… short… explain." He said between gasps for air.

Nicked looked over at Rift with a nervous look, "Explain what, you still haven't told me what I'm doing here, plus I'm afraid if I say the wrong thing I'll also get the shit beaten out of me."

Rift grunted, "Fine… just hold on… a second… breath… out of it… since when do you hit this hard..?"

After a second of deep breaths Rift stood up strait, "Jeez, that was unpleasant." He said, stretching his arms.

"Hurry up Rift." Ruby said, still very mad at him.

Rift sighed and pointed over at Nick. But after he hadn't said anything Ruby spoke up, "What? Why are you pointing at him?"

Rift lowered his arm, "Truth is this is rather hard to explain. I brought Nick here because of the text I got from you. Once I heard that Weiss's arm stopped working I just started running towards Nick's garage." Rift sighed. "At first I had no idea why I was going. But now I know why I did that, and I do have to say, I'm a genius." Rift finished.

Ruby let out a frustrated sigh, "That doesn't explain anything!" She yelled, her temper completely out, tears pooling at the edge of her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that Nick can help." Rift said. "His semblance is meant for this kind of thing, fixing broken things." He continued happily.

Before Ruby could reply Nick cut in, "Wow, hold up a sec, I fix cars and weapons sure, but a person's arm. Rift I'm not sure I can do that. Plus I can only manipulate metal."

Rift smiled, "Why do you think I brought the wiring."

Nick's jaw dropped, "There is no way I can do that, not a chance. Rift, I'm no doctor." He said, backing up.

"I know you're not, but that's why I'm going to get one." Rift said, his happiness starting to rub off on Nick.

Nick broke into a smile, "Your one crazy mother fucker." He said.

Just then Ruby spoke up, "Could someone please explain." She said, her anger subdued for now.

Nick turned towards her, "Rift is thinking of using my semblance to manipulate the wiring into the persons arm. I know this doesn't seem like it will work, but my semblance has a special thing that enchants the metal and puts a special healing type fixing effect on it, as long as the metal is still in contact with whatever it is fixing it should work, although I usually only use it on electronics." Nick explained.

Ruby looked at Rift with a dumfounded look.

Rift quickly spoke up before she could yell again, "before you yell, just think about it, if this doesn't work at least we tried. It's not like we are cause any more damage." He said.

"Any more damage!? You're putting metal wiring in Weiss's arm, and you're not even sure if it will work!" Ruby yelled.

Nick stepped forwards, "Look I have no idea who you are, but I have a good feeling about this." He said.

Ruby looked over at him, "Why would I care what you think?!" She said.

Rift walked over to her, "Ruby, it's time I properly introduce you." He sighed, "This is Rift Argo, he was the leader of my team when I was at beacon, and he's the one who taught me most of what I know." Rift finished.

**So, this was a little longer than anticipated, but that's good XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18: The plan begins

**Well, I just feel like writing today XD**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The plan begins

Ruby's eyes widened, she gasped as she struggled to find words "Calling you a dipshit… sorry." Was all she could manage, she was far too surprised to say any full sentences.

Nick smiled, "Well, now that that's finished I would like to know who you are, not many people would be able to punch Rift like that and not regret it." He said happily.

Rift looked over at Nick, "This is Ruby Rose, my little sister."

Nick froze at the words Little sister, "Say what?"

Rift sighed, "Way to long of a story for right now, we need to find Weiss and fix her arm." He said.

Nick nodded, "Fine. But after that you need to explain everything that has happened over the last few months."

Rift laughed, "That's the good old Nick, way too easygoing. Now, Ruby, were is the last spot you saw Weiss?"

Suddenly Ruby's mesmerized look disappeared and a look of sadness to its place, "We've already found her." She said.

Rift clapped his hands together, "Perfect, were is she?" He asked.

Ruby looked over at Beacon and pointed at one of the small tower roofs, "There." She said.

Rift raised an eyebrow, "Ok then… Nick, let's be on our way." He said, his smile not faltering.

"I want to come to!" Ruby yelled after them after they started running.

Rift turned around and smiled, "Sure thing! Just don't fall behind." He said teasingly.

For the first time since the news, Ruby smiled a genuine smile, and with a blink of an eye she was right beside Rift, "You don't need to worry about me."

"Wow, your fast." Nick commented.

Both Ruby and Rift laughed. Then Rift spoke, "Man, we really have to stop getting distracted, come on." He said. Everyone nodded and started to run towards Beacon.

**After arrive at the door to the roof. **

"So, who wants to open the door for the dramatic entrance?" He said.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Really dude, let's just go." He said and reached for the doorknob, but before he reach it he froze, "Wait, hold up, is this Weiss person as crazy as her?" he asked, pointing at Ruby.

"Hey!" Ruby said, "I'm not crazy, just very annoyed." She mumbled.

Rift smiled, "Like, a million times worse. Have fun!" He said, while pushing Nick closer to the door.

Nick sighed, and grabbed the doorknob, slowly turning it. It seemed like there was no noise whatsoever, everyone was holding their breath.

"Rift, you never shut up, why do you choose now to be quiet?" Nick complained.

Rift smiled, "Suck it up and open the door already." He said happily, glad it wasn't him. For some reason the doorknob gave off a bad vibe, and Rift didn't want to touch it.

Ruby sighed, "For Pete's sake. You guys are so useless." she said while turning the doorknob fully and pushing open the door.

As it swung open, Rift and Nick both peeked over the door frame of witch they hid behind, "Hey, Ruby, it would probably be best if you spoke to her first." Rift commented, Nick nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I swear I'm never letting you get over the fact that you were too scared to speak with Weiss."

"It's a deal. Off you go then." Rift smiled shooing Ruby away.

Ruby started to walk away but was stopped by someone calling her name, but it wasn't Rift this time, "Hey, Ruby wait up, I feel like I'm not giving a very good first impression. I'll join you." He said.

"Thank you." Ruby said, already starting to like Nick.

Nick quickly looked behind him over at Rift.

Rift sighed and got out of his hiding place, "Alright fine, you convinced me." He said, sounding quite defeated.

Ruby looked over at both of them, "What?" She asked, "Can you two communicate telepathically or something?" She asked sarcastically.

Rift laughed, "Nah, I just know that look on Nicks face."

Nick smiled, "If you haven't noticed, Rift and I used to be pretty good friends" He said happily.

"What do you mean used to be?" Rift complained.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "I never would have guessed, now if you don't mind, let's hurry up and help Weiss." She said looking around the massive area. "Why did she have to choose the biggest tower..?" Ruby sighed to herself.

Rift laughed, "It's Weiss, of course she would go to the biggest tower. Let's go."

Everyone agreed that it was time. So, together they all started to walk around the roof, looking for Weiss.

_**Transition :0**_ (If anyone knows what I could use for a transition, please share)

Rift was the first to spot her. She was sitting huddled up behind an air ducked clutching her left arm, asleep. "Well I'll be damned, she actually looks nice when she sleeps." He said aloud.

"Since when were you such a creep Rift…" Nick commented.

Rift smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that she looks so angry all the time, it's a surprise to see her look so peaceful, especially with the arm thing." He said.

Nick sighed, "Alright, let's see this Weiss person." He said, and walked around the air ducked. But when Weiss came into view he froze and pulled Rift away, "What the hell man! You didn't tell me it was _THE_ Weiss. Weiss Schnee, daughter of one of the most powerful families in all of vale!" He angrily whispered, careful not to wake Weiss.

Rift's smile widened, "Did I forget to mention that? Oh well. I am quite forgetful at times." He said.

Nick groaned in frustration, "If I mess up here there will be serious consequences."

Rift just kept smiling, "Look on the bright side, if you don't mess up, they'll owe you big time."

Suddenly Ruby was beside them, "Yo."

Nick jumped back.

"What's up with him?" Ruby asked.

Rift sighed, "He's getting all freaked out over the fact that it's Weiss Schnee were dealing with."

Ruby tilted her head, "Why?" She asked.

Nick stood up strait, "Why? Because one wrong move could put a bounty on my head. That's why."

Everyone was silent for a moment, but that was quickly broken by both Ruby and Rift, who started to laughter.

"What's so funny? This is a legitimate problem." Nick complained.

"Dude, I'm one hundred percent sure that they will not put a bounty on your head. Worst case scenario they send someone to beat you up." Rift said.

Nick's face went completely blank, "And that's supposed to make me feel better how?"

Rift sighed again, "Dunno, hurry up and do your magical thing." He said.

Nick thought about it for a second and relaxed, "Fine, but she needs to be awake." He said, "And guess who gets the honour." Nick finished while smirking.

Rift groaned.

**Well, there it is, another chapter, woohoo XD**


	19. Chapter 19: Fixing Weiss Schnee

**I'm BACK FROM THE DEAD! Sorry for the long, extremely irritating wait everyone. I've been, distracted by other things and I sort of lost motivation to write. But I'm back and everything's better now! Hopefully…**

**So I was reading through my notes on my phone and I read one of my ideas I had completely forgotten about. I really want to write it so I'll try my best to get there as soon as possible, don't think it's going to be this chapter, maybe the next one or the one after that. Oh, also I'm going to try something new in this chapter, you may not notice but it's there XD**

**Also, I can't tell if my last chapter was good or bad… sorry if it wasn't up to standard, I'll try harder from now on. **

**On another boring note no one cares about, I'm going to actually start rewriting the other chapters. I was reading chapter 2 and all I could think was, "Wow, this is awful, how could anyone read through my whole story" XD**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Fixing Weiss Schnee

"Do I have to? Nick, please." Rift complained.

"Ya, you do. Now hurry up." Nick said while pushing Rift forwards.

"Ruby, come on, back me up here. You've woken her up before right?" Rift begged.

"Ya I have, and she exploded with anger. Now hurry up." Ruby answered.

Rift took a small step forwards.

"Come on Rift. She's not a monster…" Ruby said, unimpressed.

"She may as well be." Rift replied.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Come on Rift, I put my trust in you for this, please don't let me down." The red haired huntress looked down, her sadness coming back. _Was Weiss really going to get better_? Ruby had gotten so caught up in Rifts plan she forgot that he couldn't really beat reality. Even if he did have Nick, He wasn't god. But before her saddening thoughts could take over she felt a hand on her shoulder.

When she looked up it wasn't Rift standing there, but Nick. "Don't worry, it may seem like reality is stopping us but I've done this impossible before. I mean look at Rift, when we got teamed up he was a total loser, now he's just a loser." The blond smiled (Btw, Nick has short blond hair, I'll upload his description later).

This caused Ruby to giggle. She may not know Nick but he was slowly growing on her. "Fine, please help her."

Nick nodded and looked over at Rift, His cocky smile gone and was replaced with a look of determination. Nick nodded and Rift nodded back.

The sound using hunter stepped towards the sleeping huntress. _I'm so going to die. _Was the only thought going through his head as he reached down to lightly poke Weiss.

What happened next was completely unexpected and caused Rift to jump back.

Before Rift could get close enough to poke her, Weiss, whom everyone thought was sleeping, spoke, "Please don't touch me." She whispered, her voice cracking as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Rift smiled, "Don't worry Weiss, we're here to help." He said happily.

Weiss sat up, her eyes red and puffy, fresh tears running down her cheeks. "Help? How are you supposed to help? My dream of becoming a huntress is over." She said, flatly.

Rift raised an eyebrow, "One minor setback and you already think your life is over? You definitely lack the spirited." He said.

Weiss stood up in a huff, "Excuse me?_**I **_Lack the spirit?! You're the one who doesn't have a care in the world and you never pay attention to anything and your lazy, obnoxious, and over all stupid!" the white haired Harris yelled.

Rift smiled, "There's the hot tempered Weiss Schnee I know." He said happily.

Weiss frowned, "And how in the world is this," she pointed to her arm in the sling, "a minor setback?" She sounded extremely frustrated and overall annoyed with Rift.

But no matter how much she scowled at him, his smile never faltered. "Are you willing to do anything to get your arm fixed?" he asked, casually.

Weiss looked over at Rift with a confused look, than at the other two. The strange blond boy supposedly named Nick, was wearing a similar smile to Rifts, and Ruby had a hopeful look in her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

Rift looked over at Nick, "Well, let's just say that this guy has what some may call the magic touch…" When he looked back at Weiss and was met with a look of utter confusion he sighed, "He can fix your arm…"

Weiss's eyes opened wide, "What! Really?!" but then she suddenly looked back down, "That's impossible." Her hopeful look vanished.

Rift's smile widened, "Well than we can do the impossible." He said calmly.

Weiss looked back up at him, "Rift, if this is your idea of a joke, or you're trying to cheer me up… you're doing a shit job." She said bluntly.

This time Nick stepped forwards, "This is no joke. Although we can't fix your actual arm, we can make it move again with a little help." He said this while holding up the silver wiring they had brought from his workshop. "I didn't understand why Rift came to me for help, since he hasn't in over five months, but now I get it. You're his friend and he doesn't want to see you sad. So please let us help."

Weiss looked down as in contemplating something than looked back up at the two boys standing in front of her, "Fine, there's nothing else I could lose." She said, a small smile creeping onto the side of her mouth.

Nick smiled but Rift rubbed the back of his head nervously, "There is one down side to this." He said, "It will be a little painful and this is Nicks first time working on an actual person."

Weiss sighed, "I knew it was too good, well, as long as it works i can deal with the pain."

Ruby quickly butted into the conversation, "What about the doctor you guys wanted?" She asked.

Nick looked at Rift, "Right, forgot about that.." He said.

Weiss quickly stood up, "No! No more doctors." She said heatedly, "I've had enough of them for one day."

**Again, Sorry for the long wait, I really hope you forgive me. I'm just at a part on the story were I'm not sure how to write it. Anyway, Hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	20. Chapter 20: It's all over

**Woohoo! Chapter 20! Yay!**

**I think I'm going to start my next story arc after this chapter, I'm really excited for it! XD**

**Also, I realized that I have been dragging this on for, like, three chapters now and I am really sorry, I promise this will end this chapter. And about the long wait, I don't have an excuse, sorry guys XD**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter XD**

It's all over

As Nick was finally getting things prepared; Ruby pulled Rift to the side so they could talk in privet.

"Rift, are you sure this is going to work? You really got Weiss's hopes up and if it fails I'm not sure she's going to be able to recover." She said, a little worried about the outcome.

Rift had been worried about the same thing, but as he watched Nick start to ready the wiring and reassure Weiss, the worry vanished.

"To be honest, I'm not sure this is going to work, but I have complete faith in Nick. I think if anyone can do it, he can." Rift said confidently.

Ruby nodded but still looked a little worried.

.

.

.

"Alright! Everything's finished." Nick exclaimed suddenly, making Ruby and Weiss jump.

Ruby looked nervously at Weiss then back at Nick "Are you sure you got everything right? Nothing is going to mess up? I wouldn't want things to mess up." She babbled. But as she was about to worry some more she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, stop worrying, you're freaking me out, normally you're so carefree, and personally I like it better that way." Came Weiss's soothing voice.

Ruby blushed, "It's just… I really want you to be happy, if this messes up-" Her sentence was cut off by Weiss.

"Let's not talk about that and hurry up, I'm getting really anxious, I'm afraid I may change my mind if we wait to long." The look of pure hope in Weiss's eyes and the happiness in her voice maid the worry in Ruby completely evaporate.

"Alright, you heard her, let's go. This has been dragging on for long enough." Rift announced.

Nick stepped forwards, "Alright Weiss, you ready?" He asked.

Weiss nodded and stepped forwards, "I'm ready, what do I have to do?" She replied.

Nick smiled, "There is no need to worry, I'm doing all the work. The only two things you need to worry about are enduring the pain and staying conscious."

"Is it really going to be that painful?" She asked, looking a little nervous.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, it's going to be extremely painful, we _are_ messing with your nerves. Once they start working again it's going to hurt, but I promise once it's over the pain with vanish." Nick said, his smile looking very apologetic.

Weiss sighed, "Why do I have to be awake for this anyways?"

"That, I cannot answer. Remember, I've never done this before. All I know is that my head is telling me you need to be awake." Nick answered.

Rift, sensing that the conversation was going nowhere stepped in, "Now that that's over, Weiss, we need you over here. Please just lay down and… just… you'll do fine."

Weiss rolled her eyes "That's reassuring." She said as she walked over the spot Rift was pointing at.

Ruby quickly caught up. "Weiss… are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, starting to panic again.

Weiss looked over at Ruby, "Why are you so worried? It's my decision to do this, it's not like its affecting you." She said flatly.

"But it does affect me, I don't want to see you hurt for no reason. Not to mention this is all my fault." Ruby replied sadly.

Weiss quickly stopped walking and spun around to look at Ruby, "How in the world is this your fault?" She said, sounding a little mad.

Ruby stared at Weiss, wide eyed, "W-Well I just thought since I was all weird a-around those Night crawlers, plus I-I'm the team leader and I l-let this happen." She stuttered.

Weiss face palmed, "Ruby, in no way, shape or form is this your fault. It was just a string of unlucky events."

Their conversation was cut short by Nick whom quickly but in, "Hey guys? Could you talk about this later, I'm seriously starting to have doubts about the plan and I really don't want to back out."

"Oh no, you are not backing out of this. Ruby, we'll talk later." Weiss snapped, grabbing Nick and briskly dragged him over to where Rift was waiting.

"We finally ready?" he asked, "Because I'm getting a little sick of waiting." He added.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "You're not even doing anything Rift…"

"Ok, we stalled enough. Let's do this." Weiss said, determination in her voice.

.

.

.

After everything was placed on Weiss and Nick was finally adjusting the last of the wiring on her arm Ruby spoke up, "I'll be right here through the whole thing, don't worry." She said.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I wasn't worried." She said. She would never admit to Ruby that she was actually extremely glad that she was right there, holding her hand. To be honest Weiss was terrified, and she was glad for Ruby's company.

"Hey Ruby," Nick called out. "I don't know if you should be there, I've never done this so I don't know what could happen to you."

Weiss's eyes widened, but Ruby's hand just tightened around hers.

"I'm staying right here." She declared.

Nick shrugged. "Ok, we'll start right now."

He quickly walked over and kneeled beside Weiss, "You ready? No going back now." He said.

Weiss only nodded.

Nick nodded back and put his hands over Weiss's wired covered arm, "Alright, these are silver, right Rift?" He asked.

Rift nodded, but grabbed Nick's arm and quickly moved him out of earshot of Weiss and Ruby.

"What is he doing?" Weiss asked, noticing Rift handing Nick a small object.

"Don't know, probably telling Nick not to screw up, or wishing him luck." Ruby noted.

Nick quickly walked back over to the two waiting and got back into position, "Sorry, Rift was just telling me I'm dead if I mess up." He smiled.

Weiss could have sworn she heard Ruby say something about nailing it.

Nick sighed, "Anyways, so sliver wiring is being used because it is the best at transmitting my healing type… thing, not sure how to describe it. It also looks the best, so you're welcome for thinking of that."

"I thought of that!" Rift called.

"So, what's going to happen is I'm going to use this wiring to replace some of the damaged nerves that are in your arm. The reason it's going to hurt so much is because I will be messing with nerves that are still functioning. Are you ok with that?" Nick explained.

Weiss looked over at her left arm, which was covered in silver wiring, "Do, what you have to do, but I have a question, are there going to be that many wires all over my arm? It just doesn't look very… how should I say this, proper?"

Nick laughed, "Nah, most of these will be in your arm, there will need to be a few that are out for if when you need a boost, but I know how to make it look better, so no worries there." He said.

Weiss looked confused. "Boost?" She asked.

Nick smiled, "Think of it as a recharge, my semblance doesn't last forever, it needs to be reworked every few months. Don't worry though, it will not hurt at all, if anything it will feel really nice."

Weiss sighed, "Alright, let's get this over with."

Nick nodded and looked over at Ruby. Ruby nodded back.

Nick sucked in a lungful of air and breathed out heavily as if calming himself, he then placed his hands above Weiss's arm and a faint gold glow emitted from his palms, "Here we go."

As Ruby watched the glow she noticed that the wires started to glow as well and they started to twist and turn as if alive.

Nick now had his eyes closed as he guided the wires around Weiss's arm, "Alright, I'm going to start the actual process." He announced. He slowly moved his index finger in a small circle and the wires moved so there pointed ends were just above Weiss's pail skin.

"Wait, what about the blood?" Ruby realized there would have to be a lot of blood if Nick was about to inject wires in Weiss's arm.

Nick sighed, "Don't worry, my wires have a healing effect, it will cause the wounds to heal while the wire is entering. Now if you don't mind, I do need to focus, so please, no more interruptions."

Ruby nodded and shut her mouth.

Nick made a few more finger movements as the wires finally entered Weiss's arm.

She barely flinched.

"It's not going to hurt much at the moment, since most of the nerves are not functioning." Rift answered Ruby's question before it came out of her mouth.

After a few minutes of useable progress Weiss finally let out a pained gasp.

"The wires have now started to merge and repair your damaged nerves, the process is at its half way point, but now it starts to get painful." Rift announced.

Rift had been telling Ruby and Weiss what had been happening to keep them quiet and let Nick focus.

Weiss let out another pained gasp and squeezed Ruby's hand, "Oh god." She whispered.

Ruby quickly moved closer to Weiss, "It'll be fine, don't worry Weiss. I'm right here, it's almost done, just a few more minutes." She reassured her.

"It hurts so much." Weiss whimpered, clinging onto Ruby's arm.

"I know, but that means your arm is starting to work again." Ruby said brightly.

Weiss let out yet another gasp and this time a single tear ran down her cheek. Ruby was absolutely helpless, laying down in front of her was one of her best friends, in extreme pain, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Weiss silently cried as Nick continued, his fingers making small gestures occasionally as the wires moved about in Weiss's arm.

"You're doing great Weiss." Ruby said, after a few minutes had past. The crying had stopped and the pained gasps gradually came to a stop.

Suddenly Nick opened his eyes, "Done!" He exclaimed happily.

Everyone froze, they all looked up at Nick with wide eyes.

"R-really?" Ruby asked, looking down at Weiss, who, for some reason had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Yup, now all I have to do is add this." Nick said happily, pulling out a small silver looking object. He slowly lowered it to the joint piece in the wired brace he made and snapped his fingers, the wires slowly moved to capture the small piece of metal and hold it in place.

Nick moved closer to Weiss, "You can open your eyes now." He said calmly.

Weiss shook her head. "I don't want to." She said flatly.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because what if this whole thing didn't work?" Weiss replied.

Rift quickly jumped it, "How the heck is closing your eyes going to help?" He laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Weiss snapped.

This just caused Rift to laugh even harder.

After a moment of silence, Ruby finally brought up the question no one wanted to ask.

"Did it work?"

Nick sighed, "We'll only know when Weiss opens her eyes." He said sarcastically.

Weiss opened her mouth to snap back but shut it, instead she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow, now you can see, hurry up and test your arm, I'm getting anxious." Rift complained.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Rift, Nick, I know you guys have done a lot for Weiss, but could you maybe go for a few minutes?" She asked out of nowhere.

Although Nick was extremely curious about the outcome of his experiment, he completely understood, stood up, grabbed Rifts arm, nodded at the two girls and left.

"How did you know I wanted them to leave?" Weiss asked when Rift and Nick were out of sight.

"Just a hunch." Ruby smiled, "If you want to be alone I can go to" She added, noticing how Weiss hadn't moved.

"Weiss quickly shot up from her laying position, "Don't go!" she said.

Ruby, mildly surprised at the sudden outburst, smiled and sat down beside Weiss. "So you gonna even look at it?"

Weiss nodded and looked down at the device on her arm for the first time, and what she saw made her gasp. Attached to her arm was a beautiful array of silver wires, twisting and turning, creating intricate designs. On her wrist and shoulder there were two silver metal plats wrapped around her arm to keep the device from shifting while she moved, each peace having a beautiful design engraved in it. But the most amazing piece of all was the joint piece. The piece that would allow her arm to actually bend was a small silver snowflake.

Weiss was speechless. She had not been expecting such a beautiful design. She slowly looked at every inch of it.

"You like it?" Ruby asked, smiling at her dumfounded look.

"I love it! It's gorgeous!" Weiss said happily.

"Well now that we know you like the look, let's see if it actually works." Ruby laughed.

Weiss nodded nervously, she had thought her whole dream of becoming a huntress was over, but attached to her arm, was something that could potentially fix everything. "I don't know what to do…" She said.

"How about you just try lifting your arm?" Ruby subjected.

This was a good start so Weiss slowly tried to move her arm, and what happened next made her almost burst into tears. Her arm slowly twitched and moved upwards. She couldn't get it too far before it fell back down, but she was overjoyed to the point of speechlessness.

"It works." Ruby said, almost as happy as Weiss, "It really really works."

"Glad everything worked out." Came Rift's voice.

"Ya, I'm really glad I could help." Nick added, as they both came back.

Weiss tried to lift her arm again, but like last time, it only went up a few centimetres before falling back down.

But before she could start panicking Nick spoke up, "Don't worry Weiss, it takes a while for it to sink in, your arm is going to be weak for a while, but after that, it'll be as strong as ever!" Nick said throwing a fist in the air.

Weiss looked down at her newly repaired arm, and this time she couldn't hold back the tears.

As she started to cry Ruby quickly moved closer to her and gave her a big hug.

"We'll leave you to for a while, come meet us in Ozpins office when you're done." Rift said.

.

.

.

After Weiss had cried happily into Ruby's chest, they finally agreed it was time to go to Ozpins office.

"Alright, here we go." Ruby said, pushing open the huge doors.

Inside the office were Nick, Rift and Ozpin, all speaking quietly. When they heard the door open they all silenced to look at the two girls enter.

After a moment of complete silence Ozpin spoke up, "Ms. Schnee, I am very pleased to hear that your arm is functanal again, and I do hope it stays that way." He said. "I have been talking to Rift and he seems very intent on giving Team RWBY a week or two off school, and I completely agree with him, from this point on you will have a week, or two if you deem necessary, off school, no homework, no class, just rest and recover." Ozpin finished speaking and went back to his seat at his desk.

"Now, unto the less fun stuff, the debriefing." Rift wined.

.

.

.

"Wow, I thought that would never end." Ruby said, exhausted over all the talking they had done.

Rift yawned and stretched, "Agreed, those always suck, anyways, I should really be heading home, Aurora is going to kill me for being gone so long." Rift shuddered at the thought of an angry Aurora.

Nick nodded, "I should really be heading home, I'm tired as hell and I could use a huge day long nap." He said happily.

Before the two could leave Weiss stopped them, "Thank you," she said, sounding extremely genuine, "For everything you've done for me, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"No need for pay, it was for a friend." Rift said happily. Walking off in the direction of his home.

"Enjoy your new arm." Nick called to them as he walked in the direction of his shop, "If you ever need it fixed, you know where to find me. I engraved in on the brace."

Ruby and Weiss sighed, "They are very strange." Weiss commented, "They are indeed." Ruby added.

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say if you want another chapter with Ruby and Weiss, while Weiss is working on her arm, just tell me. I love writing them, but I think I'll start the next story ark next chapter, it mostly revolves around Aurora and Rift and another OC I'm adding, but mostly Aurora and the OC.**

**And holly crap was this chapter long or what! I did it for you guys, for not uploading for so long. I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE MEH!**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and as always, have a great day!**


	21. The death of whatever this is

HOLA AMIGOS, I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! And I bring bad news, or good news to some, really depends on how you look at it.

ANYWHO, SO, bad news is *Drumroll sounds*

This story is dead! Yay, what a surprise, if you haven't guessed because of my very obvious lack of uploads, ya, it's dead, burned to the ground by my lack of motivation and writing skills.

I wanted it to be good but meh, you win some you lose some. *Shudders* and I definitely lost this one…

I tried for a while to write whatever chapter I was on and I just gave up, like, every chapter was just a shitty filler chapter in my opinion. Rereading it was… painful to say the least.

I'm embracing it and I shall improve. Maybe. Probably not.

You're probably wondering, "But wait, what will happen to your amazing account if you stop uploading?" Well my eager little friend, it's simple, I'm not done uploading everything, just yet, only this. Ok that's not true, there is a chance that I may stop uploading, just not writing.

Over the past few months I have been working on my writing skills and I believe I'm a tad, smidgle better, I'll continue uploading Blind Beauty because I want that to go somewhere, and I have a shit tone more ideas I want to write. Now, that's not saying they will come out any time soon, if ever.

So that's the news. Yep. I'ma finish Blind Beauty definitely and maybe upload, and after that I have one more thing I need to write and I'll be done for a while.

That thing is called Bloodlust, and let me tell you, it's dark as fuck. But I love it to bits, let me know if you want a teaser, I have one laying around somewhere. SO THAT'S IT!

LIKE ALWAYS HAVE AN ABSOLUTLY FANTASTIC DAY AND DON'T FOGET TO TELL ME HOW DEVISTATED YOU ARE THAT THIS IS FINISHED *Cough* that was a joke. SEE YA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**You're still here?**

**What? **

**You want to see what I have for Bloodlust? You cheeky melon, well since you want to see it so bad, fine. Here it is, a little teaser for Bloodlust**

Goodwitch "Ozpin, don't you think what you've done is a little too harsh?"

Ozpin "Indeed it is, but sending her away was the only choice I had. General Ironwood would have done much worse to her if he found out I had let her go without doing anything."

Goodwitch "But sending her to an asylum? Ozpin, the people in there are thieves and murders, people that aren't right in the head."

Ozpin "I know Glynda, I know. Everyone deserves a second chance, but Ruby Rose has done something that even I can't influence the outcome."

**So that really didn't give much and it was just dialogue, but whatever, I do what I want. BUT WHAT DID RUBY DO? YOU May never find out actually.**


End file.
